Bitter Sweet Rivalry
by TheMysteriousAuthor15
Summary: It's the new year, and Karma's now in A-class. Of course his rival, is there to challenge him. A former member of E-class and a delinquent joining A-class proves to be a challenge for both the boys, Will Karma's new presence in A-class bring these two closer than expected? AsanoxKarma NOW ON WATPADD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so...I was just sitting here and had an Idea that's all this really is, if you want me to continue it then let me know.

 _ **Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 1?**_

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The redhead groaned his eyes opening slowly. The phone flashed on the nightstand, buzzing loudly.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

He sighed sitting up tossing the pillow at the wall. He wasn't trying to really hit anything, it was more or less morning aggression. He sat there for a moment, the alarm still ringing, he rubbing his face with the palm of his hand trying to wake up.

He finally leaned over grabbing the phone and turning the alarm off.

 _8:03am_

"Oh...I'm late for school." He raised his eyebrow. "Wait..since when do I care?" He shrugged tossing the covers aside. He walked into the kitchen scratching his head still a little sleepy.

"Oh...Nagisa texted me." He slid his thumb across the screen reading the message.

 _ **Nagisa: Hey Karma, just wanted to say good luck on your first day of highschool!**_

The redhead smirked setting the phone down on the counter.

"Gonna miss having the octopus around, today's gonna be so boring." He said to himself getting a jug of milk from the fridge. He paused in the middle of pouring some into a glass.

"Wait….isn't Asano in my class? Wait why am I talking to myself?" He shrugged it off putting the milk back. "Should be fun, maybe I'll finally wipe that look off his face. Be a fun sight to see…" The redhead smiled to her-himself drinking the milk.

That devious glint in his eyes. He glanced at his phone

 _8:11am_

"Guess I should get dressed. Won't beat the guy if I'm not there for the damn lessons. Of course…." he paused looking smug. "It's not like I don't know everything they're teaching already."

He set down the glass in the sink, grabbed his phone and headed back to his bedroom. Which, at the moment was messy. Clothes scattered across the bedroom floor, the bed was messy just like his red hair.

He lazily walked over to his closet which was just a door with shirts hanging in it. Most of things he kept in a dresser next to his bed.

He pushed back the shirts but suddenly paused when he saw the box on the floor of his closet. He stared at it for a few minutes before he knelt down in front of it.

"Oh….that's right," He said opening it and pulling out the grey pants, and grey blazer. He rolled his eyes at them. He always wore the pants in E-class but he never really wore the blazer. Surprisingly he decided to wear it for today.

He stood up stripping off his T-shirt, he paused glancing at the mirror, at his tank top. He glared at himself in the mirror before tearing his eyes away.

Once he finished getting dressed in the uniform of the school (he decided the tie wasn't necessary) he stuffed the phone into his pocket and headed out.

He locked his front door and started down the stairs off his porch. He could hear a crash of a window in the distance which caused him to glance briefly but he continued up the small hill that lead out of his street.

He looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful blue, it reminded him of Nagisa who had blue hair. The green grass reminded him of Kayano, the sun reminded him of…..

"Koro-Sensei." He shook his head quickly biting his lip. He tried not to pay much attention to the memories of E-class. Sometimes he wished he was back in E-class trying to kill the octopus.

It wasn't long before he got to the campus which seemed empty. Figures, everyone was already inside and in class.

Karma walked up to the class doors pulling at the metal handle.

"Locked." He hissed through his teeth annoyed. He reached into his pocket leaning down to the lock, he bent the bobby pin out until it was straight. He smirked to himself sticking it in the lock and twisting it.

With a click of the door it opened.

"I'm a genius~" He stood up putting the bobby pin back into his pocket because, never know when you'll need it again.

The hallways where empty,

Karma walked through them like he owned them. The feeling of being back in the main building was however weird to him. He could see classes going on through the small glass windows. He glanced up at the metal plates that hung in front of the doors.

"D-class….C-class….B-class…" It wasn't until he went up the stairs and was on the second floor, at the very end of the hall there it layed the most highest class in the school. Like royalty to a bunch of commoners.

"A-class." His eyes fixated on the metal plate. He glanced at the door, there was a sudden nervousness a feeling he wasn't use to. He ignored it shrugging it off and putting that confident look on his face that he always had.

He slid the door open and the eyes were all fixated on him in seconds. The teacher paused having been at the bored. He was writing something in chalk. The students looked at him surprised, they were just as uncomfortable as he was right now.

But the one staring-no glaring, at him was Asano. The violet eyes met Amber eyes, the strawberry blonde resisted the urge to say something snappy at the redhead. Maintaining his image was the most important thing. Musten let the mask slip.

Karma, having had enough of the silence, cleared his throat a little to loudly.

"A-Akabane...y-your late.." The teacher was obviously scared of him. Karma had a chance to crack a joke at the man but he decided not too. He didn't want everyone trying to fight him, not on the first day at least.

"Whoops, my bad~" he said sliding the door shut,

The teacher sighed a little annoyed but the fear was clearly present on his face. "P-please t-take a seat…" He said pointing to a desk that happened to be right next to Asano's.

Karma smiled, he walked over to the desk sitting down, he glanced at Asano who was still glaring at him.

"Something you wanna say?" Karma said, his tone was more teasing than threatening. Asano bit his tongue turning his head the other way. He noticed everyone was looking at him now. Waiting for him to say something, he glanced at the teacher who seemed to be doing the same.

He looked back at Karma who had his eyebrow raised. A playful look on his face, like a cat playing with a mouse. Of course to Asano, Karma was the mouse.

The strawberry blonde forced a smile,

"Welcome…...to….A-class….Akabane." He forced himself to say. Karma looked smug,

 _Smile while you can Akabane, once I take 1st place back you won't be so smug._

Asano thought to himself never breaking eye contact from Karma's.

"Heh, so obedient." The redhead retorted.

There was a silence that settled in, the autosphere dropped, becoming cold, everyone could sense it. The two boys shooting looks at each other, one menicing and twisted the other playful and threatening.

Everyone knew it, these two where in a whole other league then them. Not just with education, there strength too. Everyone knew how scary Karma (or Akabane) was. They knew how dangerous he could be. But Asano stood up to him, as if the boy didn't nearly beat his higher ups half to death. As if he didn't nearly beat a student half to death. As if he didn't almost beat up a teacher AND walked out with his head held high.

Perhaps that's why they looked up to Asano, not only because he was a leader, or that he was the chairman's son, but because he looked at someone like Karma and faced him with a smile.

"A-alright...le-let's get back to the lesson.." The teacher finally spoke up snapping the two out of their internal battle.

 _Think I'll end this here for now, I will say I feel pretty good about this one compared to the other Karma x Asano fic I tried writing. I kinda wanna continue this but I wanna know what you guys think of it. Let me know, sorry this was so short but again it was kinda a trial thing. Thanks for reading this anyway : 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 2**

DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG.

The bell rung signaling the end of class. Karma sighed taking his feet down from his desk and standing up slowly.

 _Well that was boring._

He told himself grabbing his bag and stuffing some books into it. He paused glancing to his side, Asano was standing there. The fact that he knew the strawberry blonde was there without him even saying anything concerned Asano a little.

The two stood there, staring at each other in silence for a few moments. Asano finally spoke,

"I'm taking my rightful place back this year I'll have you know. But don't worry, you'll be quiet comfortable in second."

Karma smirked, the look Asano had on earlier, the nice, and warm look from before was gone. His face was stone cold, his violet eyes cold and sharp. Karma wasn't phased.

"Keep telling yourself that lie." He smirked pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"It's not a lie. I WILL take 1st place back, don't get cocky." Karma rolled his amber eyes lazily, he turned phasing his back to Asano,

"That's what you said before, and look who won~" He said looking over his shoulder, smirking. Asano glared at him, his violet eyes flickering with rage.

"You won't get very far coming late." The strawberry blonde pointed out. Karma couldn't find anything to say in return. Knowing that Asano grabbed his own bag and left the classroom.

Karma stood there looking down at his desk, he looked around the room being reminded of his days in E-class. The redhead sighed trying not to let his disappointment show on his face. He turned leaving the classroom.

The day began to fly by, for Karma that was. His classes were boring to him, half of the things he was being taught he already knew. He was just sitting at his desk spacing out, thinking back to his days in E-class, it seemed like an eternity ago even though it was just last year.

 _DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG._

"Oh...it's lunch time.." Karma muttered to himself leaning his chin on the palm on his hand. He glanced around his classroom which was math at the moment. Some of the students were still here, getting ready to leave. They were giving him looks, worried looks.

It was something Karma was all to used to. He slowly stood up,

 _Think I'll go relax outside. I don't feel like staying in here…_

He walked down the halls past all the students who seemed to be going in the opposite direction as him. He ignored the looks he was being given,

"Akabane!" He stopped abruptly. He turned around, to his surprise Asano was behind him, although he didn't look happy.

"Don't think you can boss me around like you do to the rest of your little worshipers." Karma said turning and continuing to walk, Asano quickly moved in front of the redhead his arms outstretched trying to stop him.

"Where do you think your going? You know your not allowed just leave as you please." Karma rolled his eyes.

 _This guy really thinks I care about the rules?_

Karma pushed past Asano and continued, of course the strawberry blonde was determined to get the redhead to listen to him.

"If you leave your surly to be suspended."

"Doubt it." Karma said shrugging.

"Your going to get into trouble!" Asano warned, Karma gave him a look.

"Since when do you care if I get into trouble?" Asano stopped the question puzzled him. Karma stared at him waiting for the boy to explain himself. When he couldn't Karma continued on his way.

"Fine if you want to get in trouble so badly be my guess. As if I care."

"Then I guess your getting in trouble too." Karma said, Asano blinked, he looked around..

When did they get outside?!

Asano turned quickly the door slowly closing, he sprinted to it. It closed just as he grabbed the handle.

" _Shit.."_ He cursed under his breath. The boy snapped his head back over to Karma who was walking somewhere else. "Where do you think your going?!" Asano hissed through his teeth annoyed.

"I'm gonna go get some Sushi." Karma called,

"Aren't you worried about getting back inside?!" Asano practically yelled,

"Nah," Karma said, he paused turning to Asano who was trying to yank the door open as if it would budge. "I have ways of getting in." He said waving the bobby pin in the air.

Asano looked at the door hitting his head against it.

"I should call my father…..but it I do that….uh….no way. I won't allow him to have the satisfaction of knowing I left the school."

Even though his father wasn't exactly the chairmen anymore (he was actually a teacher) or as cold as Asano that he was the boy still believed he hadn't changed.

"If your so worried you can tag along with me." Karma suggested witch shocked Asano. He stared dumbfounded at the redhead until he realized what he said. Karma's head snapped away suddenly so Asano couldn't see it.

"If you want." He added, he sounded nervous.

Asano blinked,

 _Wait…..is Akabane's ears pink?_

Before Asano could either confirm or deny that assumption Karma moved starting to walk away.

He glanced at the door before sighing, he caught up with Karma quickly. The two boys exchanged looks but said nothing. As they got further from the campus Asano kept looking back over his shoulder.

Karma noticed his behavior but remained quiet.

So there they were, in a Sushi place, a table. The boys sitting across from each other, Karma carelessly eating his Sushi while Asano kept shifting in his seat. Constantly looking over his shoulder and past Karma at the door.

It was at this point that Karma couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed his chopsticks down on the table grabbing the strawberry blondes attention.

"Would you just relax. What are you afraid the school boards gonna walk in here or something?" Karma teased, his eyebrow raised.

"I-I am relaxed." Asano said crossing his arms his violet eyes avoiding Karma's amused amber eyes.

"Yeah and relaxed people always keep watching their backs like the police is after them." Karma said grinning.

"Pfft. I'm perfectly calm I'll have you know." Asano said with a hint of sass in his voice.

"Wow," Karma said raising his eyebrow. "Rich kid actually has a personality." Karma said laughing a little.

"Yeah and the delinquent actually has a smile." Asano shot back.

"Oh?" Karma said smiling, "You like my smile huh?" Asano's cheeks were pink,

"I never said that." He said turning his head away. Karma looked at him a little surprised, his smile dropped. He wasn't expecting Asano to blush, he felt his own cheeks growing red.

"Perhaps…...you're right.." Asano finally said. "I mean, it's not like my father's going to walk through that door any minute or anything."

 _DING._

The bell chimed, the boys looked up. There eyes widened

SHIT.

They dove into the cover of the booth they were sitting in.

"What is your dad doing here?!" Karma whispered through his teeth. They were currently under the table.

"I don't know!" Asano whispered back also somewhat yelling. Karma glanced out from the table, the man was at the counter ordering sushi.

"Do you have a plan?" Asano questioned, Karma held his chin stroking it slightly.

"Bolt for the door?" He suggested.

"He'll surely see us." Asano said giving Karma a look.

"He might see you, but I'm pretty fast." Karma said with pride.

"Your not faster than me."

"You wanna test that?" Karma said raising his eyebrow.

"Uh-perhaps another time but right now let's focus on the matter at hand." Karma shrugged, agreeing.

"We could hide here all day." Asano looked at Karma like he just suggested something crazy. "Oh I'm sorry you can't spot your _perfect_ record." Karma said grinning reading the boy's mind.

"I knew coming with you was a bad idea." Asano grumbled.

Karma looked at the door,

"Alright let's go he just went to the bathroom." Before Asano had a chance to reply Karma suddenly grabbed the boys arm yanking him up from the table. He ended up hitting his head on the corner of it briefly before they bolted out of the small cafe.

They ran down the sidewalk, once they were down an alleyway, out of sight they stopped. Both panting from being out of breath.

"Well….that was fun.." Karma said standing up straight. He waited for Asano to say something back, maybe something like 'are you crazy?' or 'I'm so gonna get in trouble for this' or maybe even 'I hate you akabane'

But when he didn't say anything Karma turned to him.

The strawberry blonde was holding his head wincing.

"Oh…..that's right...you hit your head.." Karma muttered. "Does little Asano need to go the hospital?" Karma said teasingly, grinning. Asano didn't respond, only hissing through his teeth slowly slumping down against a wall.

Karma's grin dropped.

 _Wait...is he actually in pain…_

Karma stood there for a moment before he dropped to his knees.

"Asano...you okay?" No reply, Karma realized his eyes were shut tight trying to bare a pain. "Asano…" He repeated, no response...Karma bit down on his lip.

" **Gakushuu**." Asano opened his eyes looking at Karma somewhat shocked. His face was pained, his hair still holding his head. Karma's eyes widened, he could see the orange hair darkened red around his hand.

At that moment Karma wasn't even thinking, he grabbed Asano's arm yanking it away from his head. A large pump was there and it was bleeding slightly.

"I'm fine...it's nothing…" Asano hissed obviously in pain.

"You don't have to act in front of me. Your in pain dammit." Karma said he felt a little mad, at who? He wasn't sure. He pulled his phone out,

"What are you doing…." Asano muttered, one of his eyes opened looking at Karma. The redhead didn't respond only holding the phone to his ear.

"Akabane." Karma continued to ignore him, trying not to look worried even if it was how he felt.

"I need you to send a cab over here. Make it fast or I'll have my father fire you."

Asano looked at Karma for a moment still holding his head.

 _That's right…..Akabane...his parents are rich in the business industry. They...practically own every large business in japan._

Karma hung up the phone, stuffing it back into his pocket. He glanced at Asano, biting down on his lip. He pulled back Asano's hand, the boy couldn't resist Karma right now, he felt to weak.

Karma hissed through his teeth examining the wound.

"How could a damn table do this much damage...did he seriously hit it that hard.." Karma was talking to himself.

He began taking his grey jacket off, only when he suddenly ripped the sleeve did Asano jump.

"What are you doing? Do you know how much that cost and-"

"Shut up." Karma muttered pressing the fabric to Asano's wound. "I'm fine Akabane…."

"If your minions find out I nearly killed you they'll probably try to kill me." He muttered quietly. Asano looked up at Karma meeting his eyes, the redhead was leaning over him a little.

He kept his eyes on Karma…...slowly…..his...vision, began to blur. The red and amber began to mix….blurring out of focus….Asano could faintly hear Karma's voice in the background of his ears…

"Asano…..Asano…...Oi Asano! Don't you die dammit!"

The boy slowly smiled,

"Akabane….your….so….stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 3**

 _Uh, my head hurts so badly. I swear when I find Akabane I'm going to kill him._

His violet eyes slowly drifted open, blurry white spects filled his vision. He could hear a distant beeping sound in his ears.

"Asano….are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice above him. He blinked trying to focus his vision, the eyes of his father slowly appeared before him. The man smiled slowly when his son had come to.

Asano sat up slowly holding his head as pain rushed to it. He groaned aloud from the pain rolling his eyes slightly.

His eyes ran around the small hospital room slowly, it took him a moment before he realized the presence of a certain redheaded boy (that he disliked) was absent.

He glanced back at his father who was checking the boy's expressions. Asano opened his mouth about to ask 'Where's Akabane' but he quickly closed it remembering the reason why his head hurt so much.

If his father knew he was with Akabane then he could very well kiss the edge he had over his father, goodbye.

His father raised his eyebrow, Asano had already gotten his attention without even wanting it.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Asano?" The strawberry blonde avoided his father's gaze.

"No," He simply said trying to remain calm and not show how much his head hurt.

"So," his father said sitting down in a chair that was at the side of Asano's bed. "Why don't you tell me how you got that gash on top of your head?

 _No way I'll tell him what happened. I'll be at his feet for months, just like his pet. Just like he wants me to be._

"I fell." Asano said meeting his father eyes, with the straightest face he could muster. His father raised his eyebrow obviously doubtful. After a few moments the man smiled,

"Asano you must be more careful. Wouldn't want the people's leader harmed now would we." The man had this _look_ on his face, one Asano couldn't read. It looked somewhat smug but also proud.

Asano bit his lip trying not to cringe before he turned his head the other way.

"Why are you here? Since when do you care about my health." The boy muttered, his eyes focused on an I.V that was pumping blood back through his arm. He must have lost a lot of blood.

"Now Asano, there's no need to be so cold. I am your father after all." That was a word Asano rarely heard, it caused him to glance at his father questionably but he remained quiet.

"I was just at the school, grading some papers, when I received a call from an unknown number. I couldn't recognize the voice either. They told me you were in the hospital and that It would be best if I came. Of course when I got here you were just lying here with your head wrapped up in bandages."

Asano held his chin thinking to himself,

 _Akabane must have made the call to my father. Why would he do such a thing?! I never asked for his help._

Asano dug his nails into the palm of his hand, biting down on his lip till blood came out. The thought that his rival, the person who annoyed him constantly, teased him, made his blood boil, and bested HIM **thee** Asano in education.

That rival was the one who brought him here? Because it surely wasn't his father,

The thought irritated Asano to the point of his face becoming red.

"So," His father began, Asano practically glared at him. "Who's this lucky girl?"

"What?!" Asano shouted unintentionally. His eyes grew wide, his ears red.

"Well, it's obvious your flustered, and don't think I didn't notice your absence from the cafeteria. You must have gone on a date with a girl, the person who called me."

Asano nearly blurted out that it wasn't a girl but Karma and it wasn't a date, eww, not even close. No way in hell. But he quickly stopped himself,

His father smiled even more nearly grinning.

"I never took you for the ladies man, son."

"What are you implying." The blushing strawberry blonde hissed.

"Well, son, you've….never really had any _interest_ in any of the girls in your classroom." Asano raised his eyebrow, he folded his arms his mouth slightly agape at the assumption his father just made.

"How dare you claim me of being gay! I'll have you know I am very attracted to woman. I just have no time for them." His father chuckled a little which surprised the boy.

"Calm down Asano, I wasn't saying anything of the sort. I was merely speculating." His father said grinning,

"Whatever…" The boy grumbled,

"Well, the car is waiting outside to take you back to the house. I have other matters to endted to but I assure you, the maid will keep a close eye on you." Before Asano could protest his father got up and headed for the door. He paused glancing back at his son that smile still present on the mans face.

"Oh, and I look forward to meeting this girl you skipped school for. She must truly be something special." Asano's face reddened knowing the 'girl' was Karma only made the situation worse.

The door clicked shut leaving Asano alone in the room. His eyes focused on his hand that was shaking slightly. His fingers closed slowly forming into a fist, his head shot up turning, looking for the nearest thing to him, which was a book.

He grabbed it chucking it at a wall,

"Damn you Akabane!" He shouted a little to loud. The sudden rush of emotion surprised himself. After the silence settled back in Asano's phone suddenly rang it made him jump slightly.

He sighed his violet eyes looking around for the ringing device. He turned to the side, to the stand at the side of the hospital bed. He reached for his phone looking at the caller,

 _[ Ren Sakakibara is calling….]_

( What could Ren want? He may have noticed my absence….I just hope the rest of the school hasn't noticed this. The last thing I need is Akabane staining my name! )

Asano answered the call holding the phone up to his ear, slowly leaning back against the pillow that was on his bed.

"Asano?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god you okay, where the hell are you man? Seriously everyone's freaking out."

( Great people have already noticed my absence. )

"This doesn't look good man, I hear that Akabane's gone to. Did you seriously skip school with him? You know he's bad news."

Asano bit down on his lip, Ren (apart from the other members of the people he considered his friends.) was someone he was closer with. He honestly wanted to tell him the truth, but he knew he couldn't. He would just get lectured, not to mention Ren might think he was losing his mind when it was simply just a misunderstanding.

Asano's violet eyes rolled around the room, trying to think of a reasonable excuse that didn't sound transparent, something Ren would buy.

"Asano?" Ren said over the phone, making sure his friend was still there. Asano held his chin,

"I had some business to take care of at home." Asano said in a monotone voice like he always seemed to have. He hoped Ren couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh….is everything okay man?"

Asano cringed lightly pressing his palm to his forehead and closing his eyes.

( I knew he'd ask that. Dammit...think...think…)

Usually Asano could come up with things on the fly, that and say it with a straight face or tone so people were likely to buy it. But right now he was having a hard time thinking of something that sounded practical.

"Yes, everything is fine. It was just some business that my…..father had me take care of."

Asano said slowly, struggling to keep his tone straight.

"Your dad huh? Thought he was nicer, hate to hear he's still giving you a hard time."

Asano opened his eyes slowly, his violet orbs moving nervously around the room.

"Yes...well I'm fine so...I have to go now….finish taking care of this task." Asano said forcing a smile even though nobody was in front of him. It was what he was used to. Putting a mask on so people couldn't see how he really felt about something. Everyone expected him to be perfect, like his father.

"I can come over and help you out if you want."

"NO!" Asano clamped his hand over his mouth suddenly, his eyes widened.

(Why did I just shout? Since when do I shout?!)

"Uh…...you okay man?"

"I-I'm fine. Don't come over-I mean I have it under control.." Asano paused breathing, trying to regain his composer. Picking up the mask and putting it back on.

"...Alright, I'll fill you in tomorrow on what you missed."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Asano said again smiling to himself even though the smile wasn't real.

"I got your back Asano, so don't worry. Take care man, bye." The call dropped after that.

Asano loosened his grip on the cellphone allowing it to fall onto the bed.

He grinded his teeth together glaring through his fingers down at his bedsheets.

 _Akabane…_

-While Asano was facing the uprising of rumors and also lying to his closest friend Karma was back at his apartment.-

It was later in the evening, Karma was lying on his bed currently texting Nagisa.

 _Nagisa: Karma did you really do that? You can't skip school on the first day._

 _Karma: Ehh, its boring. Besides there's nothing to do at lunch._

 _Nagisa: Sure there is._

 _Karma: Like wt?_

 _Nagisa: Eating lunch…_

 _Karma: I forgot it this morning, ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _I don't like the cafeteria anyway. Or the people in it._ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_

 _Nagisa: Didn't you get caught?_

 _Karma: Nah,_

Karma paused turning on his side, he thought to himself, considering if he should tell Nagisa about what happened today. Thinking back to it, he remembered how calm Asano looked compared to himself who, was actually freaking out.

It wasn't normal for him to lose his cool, especially in front of a rival.

( Wonder if people noticed he was gone, if they noticed I was gone….pretty sure everyone will think I beat Asano up or something….no doubt when he comes to school tomorrow with those bandages around his head people will definitely start pointing fingers at me. Well...at least it will be interesting~)

Karma decided to hold off on telling Nagisa, for now at least. There was no real reason to tell him, besides gossiping.

 _Karma: So, how's high school for u so far?_

 _Nagisa: Well….um...I started a week earlier. I got made fun of a little for my appearance but, I met this girl. She's pretty nice, and this guy from my gym class who thinks I'm fun to be around. So….it's pretty good so far :)_

 _Karma: Glad 2 hear it. But if anyone bullies u I'll be happy 2 pay them a visit (_ _ง_ _͠° ͟_ _ل_ _͜ ͡°)_ _ง_

 _Nagisa: Karma your not starting fights. Your better than that now._

 _Karma: Just because teach is gone doesn't mean I can't fight._

 _Nagisa: I'm sure he's watching you…._

 _Karma: Oh I'm so scared!_

Despite Karma's sarcasm he did feel a heavy pain in his chest when he thought of Koro-Sensei. The teacher was the closest thing Karma had to a father figure, hell closest thing to a parent. Now that he was gone, he missed his annoying smile and lewd jokes.

Of course it wasn't something he would easily admit. Not even to Nagisa, someone he was very close with.

 _Nagisa: I have to go, gotta get ready for school tomorrow. Unlike you I actually get there on time._

 _Karma: Hey, it's called beauty sleep._

 _Nagisa: Karma I'm serious. You bragged about being in first place and all and then about beating Asano again. But now you're already being lazy again. How are you gonna beat him if you don't go to class? You know he's not the type of guy to slack off._

 _Karma: Relax, I got this._

 _Nagisa:...Bye Karma._

 _Karma: Later._

Karma tossed his phone aside lazily, he turned over on his other side, pulling his face into his pillow groaning into it.

"It's gonna be hard to beat that guy when everyone's trying to kill me. Last year I could piss them off as I pleased. They couldn't touch me because I was in E-class. But now, I gotta play it smart. I can't go pissing them off as I please. Not that I can't handle them of course...but it'll be harder to focus with everyone at my throat. They aren't exactly found of me as it is. Oh...great I'm talking to myself again."

Karma groaned again into the pillow slightly pulling at it wanting to throw it across the room.

 _Beep!_

Karma turned his head in the pillow, he glanced at his phone screen.

[ 1 new message from unknown number ]

He rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Who the hell...did Nakamura give my number out to a random girl. I swear…" He muttered to himself sitting up and grabbing the phone.

He looked at the text reading it quietly,

 _Unknown Number: Akabane I don't care if your in A-class. You better leave Asano the fuck alone or I WILL have my boys come after your ass. You think were scared of you? Your not as big and bad as you make yourself out to be. Fuck with Asano again and where coming for your dumb ass._

( Thought it was Asano texting me, saying how annoyed he was that I helped him or got him into trouble. Can't say I expected this...oh wait, I did. Probably one of Asano's "friends" trying to threaten me. Whatever, I'm not scared. )

Karma's eyes drifted to the clock hanging over the arch that led out of his room.

 _10:45_

His eyes drifted to his closet, he could see a stack of textbooks sitting awkwardly in the corner of the closet floor. His eyes stayed on them….

 _Karma 'ma boy! See what happens when you apply yourself? Doesn't it feel good to see all your hard work paid off?_

The redhead slowly smiled, he slid off his bed walking over to the books. He pushed them aside pulling one book (that seemed more like a very large dictionary) out of the closet.

He ran his fingers across the leather, there where so many pages that it stacked up to Karma's knees when he stood up.

( The book Koro-Sensei gave us before he…) His thoughts trailed off, he slowly opened the cover flipping through the pages to the last page he'd been on. He hardly touched the book, the last time he did was when Koro-Sensei….

( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)

(Dammit….)

Violet eyes glared at a bright screen. Asano was sitting on his bed now in his (dark) bedroom. He was looking on the school website, were the students would likely post things that Asano usually found trival. Things that were mostly gossip, but when the gossip was about him...it concerned him.

Especially….when it wasn't good. Like, now.

 _Kunugigaoka High School page_ _Kunugigaoka student1: Did you guys hear? Asano skipped school today!_ _Kunugigaoka student2: I saw him leaving school today! I could of sworn he was with Akabane!_ _Kunugigaoka student3: No way Asano isn't like that! The dude's got class!_ _Kunugigaoka student2: Then why was he absent from class?_ _Kunugigaoka student4: I heard he left the school with a girl!_ _Kunugigaoka student5: No fair! I wanted Asano! Who's the girl!_ _Kunugigaoka student6: Those are just rumors how do you know they're true?!_ _Kunugigaoka student4: I heard it from his dad who was in a class, he was talking to another teacher about it!_

( I can't believe how out of hand this has gotten already. I didn't even have time deal with this before it spread…..I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Akabane is the only person from E-class who stayed, and entered A-class. There are bound to be students speaking of him. Mixing that with my social standing…..well...you have this. )

 _Ren Sakakibara: People, people, calm down. Asano merely had a family issue to attend to. He did not leave the school with anyone. Please do not spread rumors, focus on your studies._

 _Kunugigaoka student4: There not rumors!_ _Kunugigaoka student2: Yeah I saw him leaving with Akabane!_

Asano sighed pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead. He couldn't stand to see this. Usually if someone from the student council stepped in the people would listen. But this time was different.

He closed the laptop shut, his head was pounding still hurting from before. His father insisted he'd stay home, rest, recover, but he refused. He couldn't let Akabane get ahead of him, that was probably what he wanted.

Asano set his laptop aside, slowly lying back, his head sank into his pillow, he stared up at his ceiling his hand lying on his forehead. His eyes slowly closed,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gakushuu**.

Asano's eyes flew open, his heart was racing, even though his eyes were open he could still see it. That look in Akabane's eyes, the look painted clearly in his memories. Even if he only saw it for a brief second he remembered it clearly, like a photograph.

His eyes were soft….warm….filled with concern, not a hint of amusement, sass, or that smug look he always had. He could faintly hear his voice still ringing in his ears,

 _Asano…..Asano…...Oi Asano! Don't you die dammit!_

(For that moment, for that brief second, I saw a side to Akabane….I didn't think he had.)

Asano blinked shaking his head violently back and forth. He slapped himself in the face,

(What am I thinking?! Akabane's my rival, why am I suddenly getting sentimental about him?...Why am I suddenly noticing all these details about him? Uhh….snap out of it….)

His violet eyes held a troubled look, he held his head sure the pain was the reason for these absurd thoughts.

He sat up, his violet eyes focusing on the darkness around him, unable to rid his thoughts of the amber eyes that were staring at him. _Fixated_ on him. His heart continued to race, his ears and face burned,

Asano couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up from his bed since sleep clearly wasn't going to come to him tonight. He went to his desk and decided to study…..

It was only when his face was lying on a book as if it were a pillow, under the light of the small desk lamp that,

He finally drifted into a deep sleep.

( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)

 _ **Hey guys, so I wrote another chapter because….I actually like this fanfiction and, yes I know it's starting off slow but trust me. These two will end up together and there will be cute moments like how Karma and Nagisa are cute in Karmagisa fanfictions.. But these two are more difficult because they kinda dislike each other. So I can't just rush them into lovey dovey stuff. I kinda have to take my time with it and build there friendship a little….**_

 _ **So..the story might be a little slow with the ship. I wanna continue it but, if you guys just can't wait for their relationship to develop then, maybe you shouldn't read it, or maybe I shouldn't write it. I know I can make this fanfiction…..good, but, not if I'm rushing these two characters into a relationship when they're barely friends.**_

 _ **Let me know what your thoughts are on this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 4**

 _Uh….my head hurts…..wait…._

His eyes slowly opened, violet orbs looking around somewhat confused. Asano realized he was sitting at his desk, his face on a book page that was slightly wet.

 _Wait was I drooling?_

He noticed he had a blanket on him hanging loosely on his shoulders.

 _What time is it?_

He sat up slowly, the blanket falling lazily to the floor. His eyes drifted around his table trying to find his phone. He pushed a few loose papers aside finding the device under them, it was turned off.

When he turned the phone back on and got a look at the time,

8:45am,

"I'M LATE!" He shot up from his seat causing it to fall back.

He rushed to his closet yanking down a pair of pants, dress shirt, and his usual jacket that went with his uniform. He paused suddenly wincing, grabbing his hair. His eyes closed trying to bare the sudden pain that was coming to his head. It felt like someone had took a needle and poked him in the head. Scratch that, lots of needles.

His clothing dropped to the floor, he felt light headed, he began to fall back landing on his backside. The floor didn't take kindly to him, hurting his head even more from the impact. True he didn't hit his head but the small bits of pain that hit other parts of his body felt like they were hitting his head directly.

"Dammit…" The strawberry blonde muttered annoyed trying to push himself off the carpeted floor. He quickly failed having fallen back down.

 _This is all Akabane's fault! If I never would have followed him I would have been fine! I wouldn't be injured! There wouldn't be rumors floating around about me! DAMMIT AKABANE!_

"Asano," The boys head shot up suddenly, turning to the door, where his father stood. Dressed in a neat brown suit with a red tie. Even if he was a teacher now, he always dressed so formal.

His father examined his son for a moment, he rushed in kneeling down in front of the boy who was avoiding his father's eyes clearly annoyed. Trying to hide the pain he was enduring.

"Son, what are you-" He paused noting the clothes that had fallen on the floor. They were still on the hangers. His eyes returned to his son, "Asano you need rest. Please, get back in bed. I won't send you to school with a head injury."

Asano couldn't believe what he just heard. His father, HIS FATHER the one who always spoke about his studies being SO important. About education being first in the family, the father who smacked him so hard last year that he injured his face and made him come to school the next day….

THAT DAD was telling him to **stay home** and rest. Stay home and miss a day of school…

"No way-I'm fine." Asano spoke abruptly. He pushed himself up with every ounce of strength he had (which wasn't much at this point). He stumbled a little but forced himself to stay on his feet.

"How shameful, you speak so highly of education. How could you just suggest something such as that?!" Asano said his violet eyes glaring down at his father.

The man said nothing for a moment, he stood up slowly keeping his eyes on Asano's.

"I'm going to school father. You can't stop me." Asano said sternly, he turned reaching for his clothing, when he did what little strength he had left gave out.

His legs collapsed on him and he tumbled down to the floor.

"Stop being so stubborn Asano. I may have been like that but I've changed. Right now I'm more concerned for your health." His father reached down to help his son up but his hand was quickly slapped away.

The violet eyes where pained, Asano's face was pale, sweat dripping from it. He was clearly in pain, the head pain was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.

"I….don't….need….your…..help…." Asano muttered, trying to hold himself up, barely awake. His father looked at him, a pitted look on the mans face.

For once….for once in so long,

His father's eyes, his misty purple eyes, they held a soft genuine caring look. The look of a father, of a parent.

Asano wasn't sure he'd ever seen this look in his father's eyes. All he ever knew was cold, books, study, study, STUDY, not loving, caring, concerned.

Could you blame him for having trust issues towards his father?

"I said leave me alone!" Asano shouted,

The man sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, brushing back his bangs. He pulled his sleeves up suddenly wrapping his arms around his son who was flaring uncontrollable, slightly punching his father who took the hits as if they were nothing.

Honestly, right now Asano looked like a child. A child who was throwing a fit because he wasn't getting his way.

His father dropped him on the bed, the boy bit his lip trying to contain the scream he wanted to let out. The pain in his head, it began throbbing. It shifted from needles to a hammer.

"Asano, you MUST rest. Honestly, at this rate you'll just end up killing yourself."

But the mans words where to no avail. Asano just wouldn't listen to him.

 _He'll just keep fighting me, at this rate he won't get any rest._ His father thought to himself, holding his chin. _The maid could look after him, however he's likely to outsmart her and escape._

The man glanced at his son for a moment who was trying desperately to get off the bed. But his body just wouldn't listen to him. To focused on resting.

 _I can't stay here either, I'm not to miss to many days or my job could be in jeopardy. ….Asano it quite stubborn…..Perhaps someone of his…...level….would be suitable to look after him...Someone who could outsmart him, or nearly think similar to him._

… _.I think I know just the person…_

" Akabane!"

The redhead paused looking up from his desk. He actually came on time today, of course he immediately noticed the absence of his rival who NEVER missed a day. Karma…( having trouble admitting it to even himself ) was actually a little concerned guy. He felt a little bad, it was partly his fault after all.

He even telephoned his father yesterday, of course using a voice changer over the phone to keep his identity a secret.

" _Hello?"_

" _Your son, Asano, he's badly injured. He took a small blow to the head. He's currently at the hospital, I suggest you get up here, quick."_

"AKABANE!" Karma looked up lazily, hardly-not at all impressed by the glaring girl in front of him. Her hair was dark, combed down slightly like Asano's. It draped down to her hips. Her eyes were a deep scarlet. Her skin was pale, and height wise, he was just about Karma's height. If anything slightly shorter. If they stood side by side she would come up to his chin.

She was currently leaning over the desk glaring at Karma, trying to intimidate him. But it wasn't having any effect.

"What" Karma said leaning further back in his chair. His arms around the back of his head, his feet propped up on the desk. Class was over, they were the only two in the room.

"I thought I told you to leave Asano alone." The girl said glaring angrily. Showing her teeth like some kind of animal that was failing to frighten it's prey.

Karma raised his eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, so your the stalker." Karma said grinning, he quickly ducked his head while a chair flew over his head, crashing into the back wall. It was now in pieces.

Karma sat back up and when he did the girls face was inches from his, glaring. She grabbed Karma's shirt collar, although the redhead was calm.

"Look bastard. This is your LAST warning. If Asano doesn't come tomorrow don't bother coming. I'll make sure every bone in your damn body is broken." Karma rolled his eyes, he reached forward pushing the girl back easily. His grip on the girls shirt collar was tight, causing the students eyes to widen with shock.

"If your trying to threaten me your doing a half as job of it. I'm not scared of empty threats~ besides, what makes you think I can't kick your ass right now?"

Although Karma said that, he knew he wouldn't. Or he **couldn't,** not unless he wanted to get kicked out. There was no E-class, and he doubted the school would put up with his shit a second time. Once he was out, that was it. And he worked to damn hard to get kicked out so easily because of someone who was just trying to rile him up.

 _That's what they want. Probably, they know I get into fights, probably trying to just get me angry, kick me out. I'm not stupid._

Karma let go of the girl who was choking dramatically, she fell to the floor, coughing, holding her neck. She looked up at Karma who was leaning over his desk, that mischievous grin on his face.

"It's not an empty threat." Karma was taken aback a little. He expected the girl to run out of the room, calling for her mother. Terrified,. Instead, she rose to her feet, her hands balled into fists. That sharp look in her scarlet eyes.

"Keep fucking with Asano, and you'll see I'm not making empty threats. I'm not scare of you either Akabane." She paused, smiling slowly, Karma raised his eyebrow not sure if he should be amused or confused.

"I mean, it's not like I have anything to live for. So I could care less if you killed me!" The girl said, her hands in front of her. A humorous look on her face that also seemed dark. "But then….you won't do that.." Her voice became lower, more sinister.

Karma stood there just looking at the girl. He couldn't think of what to say.

"You might act tough and all, but your just as focused as staying in A-class as the rest of us. Your stuck. If anything your threats are empty. You can't touch me, if you do, your the one in trouble."

Karma lowered his eyebrows, about to open his mouth and tell this stranger off. About to put her in her place,

But the door suddenly opened,

It was a teacher. He stood in the doorway, he looked at the two students….then around the class.

"What are you two doing in here? Why is that chair broken?" Unsurprisingly, the teacher glanced at Karma.

"Sensei! Thank god you're here. I-I was just coming in to get something when Akabane suddenly attacked me! He threw a chair at me a-and even tried to choke me to death!" She said pointing to her neck.

Karma raised his eyebrows in shock. He never touched her neck, only her caller.

 _When the hell did she get marks on her neck?! She must have make marks when she was holding her neck before….dammit...she's not as dumb as she looks._

The teacher (unsurprisingly) bought the girls story.

"Akabane is this true?" Karma opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the girl once again.

"S-sensei keep me away from him. H-he should be put back in E-class! Why did they get rid of it!"

The teacher sighed,

"Karasu-chan please, calm down." He paused shooting Karma a sudden glare. "And you young man. Your lucky you ended up in this class. You are to behave yourself. If something like this happens again I will have to have a discussion with your parents!"

Karma knew it was no point trying to explain. He knew it would only look worse if he did try. That he had no allies here, no friends, everyone including the teachers were his enemies.

"But Sensei he-"

"Karasu-chan I think that's enough. I can't prove that he didn what your implying...please, go to your next class." The girl rolled her eyes dramatically,

She paused at the door, the teachers eyes were on Karma.

She looked at Karma, glaring,

She mouthed some words that Karma could make out perfectly.

 _Watch your back Akabane._

Once she left the room Karma looked back at the teacher.

"Your lucky. You have someone here to pick you up, I believe it's your father?"

Karma looked at the man in disbelief.

 _My dad's here? Why would he be here? Since when was he in my life?_

"Now run along, before I do decide to punish you." Karma grabbed his bag flinging it over his shoulder before leaving the classroom….

He pushed past some students that were in the hall, walking in the opposite direction as him. He walked down the stairs, he could hear chatter amongst the students that he passed, briefly.

"Did you hear…."

"Akabane and Asano?"

"No way!"

Karma decided to ignore it, he was sure it was nothing.

When he finally pushed open the doors and left the school he saw a limo sitting in front of the school.

 _It looks like my fathers limo._

The black car that his father's buttler always drove. Karma walked up to it a little skeptical. Something in his gut told him his father wasn't actually here. Or rather, it was too good to be true.

When he paused in front of the limousine the black window began to roll down. To Karma's surprise the chairmen-well ex chairman was looking at him through the vehicle.

"Ah, Akabane. So glad to see you aren't trying to skip." The redhead rolled his amber eyes, his bag hanging over his shoulder casually. The straps wrapped around his fingers.

"What's this about?" Karma said raising his eyebrow,

"Yes, I have a task for you. If your up for it."

Karma gave the man a look.

"What is it?"

~End of Chapter~

 _Hey guys so happy you all are reading this. It makes me happy, :) ah, wanna say a few things before I close this chapter. First off, sorry it was so short, as well for the OC._

 _I know some of you are already raging saying OH MY GOD AN OC THE WHOLE STORY IS GONNA BE ABOUT THEM NOW!_

 _No, see, Asano is Karma's rival, but….in time, they won't be well...rivals I guess. Not the way they are now, y'know hating each other. And I can't just let them end up together so easily, see what I'm saying? This OC is just basically an obstacle for Karma and Asano._

 _Karma and Asano are still the main characters._

 _Ah...I forgot what else I was going to say….um...er…._

 _Oh yeah, so...funny story (well not for me ;( ) But, yeah because my writing platform kept crashing I decided to look up some Asano x Karma fanfictions. Get a feel on how other people portray these two as a pair and such…._

 _NEVER. DOING. THAT. AGAIN._

 _So…...so…..so many lemons…...and…...weird stuff…...Seriously in one fanfiction (not naming it) I didn't even get done with the first chapter before Karma starting touching Asano and saying weird things….*shutters* But uh yeah….if there are any good Asano x Karma fanfictions you guys want me to read (that aren't lemons or that weird) let me know!_

 _Don't say_ _ **The only one**_ _because I've already read it. It's AMAZING (go read it if you haven't.)_

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think so far and what you wanna see (if anything) from the fanfiction. I'm always aiming to please you guys, the readers._

 _s/12034890/1/The-only-one_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 5**

 _There's so many rumors floating around right now. I can't believe father locked me in here! He even locked the windows and took the key! I swear he can't expect me to stay here all day! Not when there are rumors of me floating around the school. Thanks to that damn Akabane...staining my reputation I've worked so hard to maintain!_

Asano was sitting on his bed, looking at the school website on his laptop. He had passed out for about ten minutes (at least that's what he assumed) and when he woke his father was gone. And he, was locked in his room….well more like barricaded.

Asano was sure the lavender walls of his room couldn't hold him. Not all day, as soon as his headache calmed down a bit he would search the room for any sign of his father's mistakes. There had to be something, maybe a lock pick? Something to get the door open.

Because unfortunately when Asano woke he had tried to escape, tried to break the door down by kicking it. But the head pain had drained all his strength. So he settled for looking at the mess that was unfolding in the school.

Watching the rumors of him and Karma,

Grow.

The rumors where separate last time he checked but as it stood now this was what basically all of the school had decided on what was happening,

Either Karma and Asano where buddy buddy, hanging out and skipping school together,

Or,

Asano was dating him.

The first rumor seemed to be the one people where believing more.

 _I don't care! I just want them both gone!_

Woah woah, don't get mad at me, I'm just the narrator. Grump…

Asano sighed, the rage, the annoyance he was feeling about this entire situation was driving him crazy. And knowing that he was powerless right now to do anything pissed him off even more.

Honestly he was ready to throw the damn laptop that was currently sitting on his outstretched legs.

Although he held that motion when he suddenly heard a knock at his door.

 _Has my father returned? Surely not, he wouldn't give up so easily. Maybe it's the maid…..wait...I can get rush past her when she unlocks the door._

Asano set down the laptop, keeping his eyes on the door.

He heard the locks coming undone, the knob turned as if in slow motion. When the door wasn't even half open Asano pushed himself off the bed bump rushing the door.

His body however, had other plans for him.

He only moved a few feet before his legs became numb and he tripped crashing to the carpeted floor. The last thing he saw was red before his face met the white carpet.

He let out a loud groan, his head took that impact more than the his legs. He felt like someone just smashed his head with a hammer.

"Wow...you really are messed up right now." Asano recognize that voice, he pulled his head up ignoring his heads constant shouts of pain.

He saw the amber eyes looking down at him amused, he was smirking,

 _Akabane! This is outrageous! How could father send him here! I can't believe this! This is humiliating enough but now my rival is here to truly bask upon how pitiful I am right now!_

"Damn…" Karma muttered, his amused look dropped as well as his smirk, although the joking tone in his voice remained. His eyes ran across Asano's pale face, it had no color left in it. His once sharp violet eyes where now dull,

Karma could faintly see the cold sweat running down Asano's face. The bandages around his head had begun to dampen red once again.

"Get the hell out Akabane!" Asano shot up. He had no more energy left the keep his mask up, so he allowed it to fall. Allowed his pain to show, his rage, every emotion he was feeling right now.

Karma's expression changed as he bent down in front of Asano. He looked concerned….worried….

The look in his eyes, the look Asano had painted in his mind so clearly.

The soft look in his sunset eyes, the look with no mischievousness, no joking, no hint of sarcasm, just concern.

Karma didn't say anything, no quitty remarks, no joking. No poking fun at how his rival was in a state like this. Weakened, practically vulnerable.

"I said get out!" Asano barked, his tone seemed more pleading than demanding. Like he was begging for Karma to listen to him instead of commanding him.

Karma sighed, slowly he reached his hand forward, Asano flinched slightly when Karma's hand pressed against his forehead. It felt like ice to Asano. It felt…..nice.

 _Damn...his foreheads like lava. He's burning up. No doubt he's got a fever._

"I…..said….leeeave…" Asano couldn't do it anymore. The last of his energy left him, his eyes fell shut, his body collapsed into Karma's arms.

The strawberry blonde was out. Cold.

The redhead sat there for a moment, his cheeks a little red, he pushed the strawberry blondes bangs back slowly feeling his forehead again. He sighed, keeping his eyes on the unconscious face of Asano.

His face was pained even in his sleep,

His head laid on Karma's lap, the redhead's eyes didn't leave him. Something about the way he looked….it seemed to have drawn his eyes to him. Like he couldn't tare them away.

He shook his head suddenly, trying to clear his thoughts that were starting to get foggy.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot Asano." The redhead muttered, running his thumb against the boys clammy face. He glanced at the boy's bed then back at him.

"Alright..let's get you to bed." He muttered to himself, picking up the boy in his arms, placing him on the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake him. He covered him up, and put the laptop on the stand next to his bed.

Karma Asano up and down thinking to himself,

 _I should change his bandages while he's asleep, I doubt he'll let me once he's awake. I'll have to give him some medication as well for that head pain._

Karma walked a little closer to Asano, leaning over him slightly, examining his face. A part of him didn't want to leave the room, leave Asano's side, not after seeing how the boys face...how his "mask" had just dropped.

It kind of scared Karma a little.

Karma's eyes ran over Asano's face, noticing these features he hadn't before.

The way his hair fell perfectly around his face, it looked nice even if it was messy. How peaceful he looked when he slept. Karma remembered how nice his eyes looked to. They where such a pretty color. He had a nice complexion too...and he looked nice in whatever he wore…

 _He's…...he actually doesn't look that bad-Wait wait wait! Nope! Get a grip Karma! I am not falling for this guy._

The redhead stood up shaking his head again as if it would clear the thoughts in his mind. He turned, looking over his shoulder.

 _I'll be right back…..don't go anywhere…_

Karma turned and left the room, closing the door behind him…..

…

…..Asano stood at the doors of the school, nervously shifting his weight.

 _Why am I afraid to go in? Sense when am I afraid? I practically run this school…_

He took a deep breath and pushed the doors opened, stepping into the hallway.

He stopped.

All the eyes where on him. All the talking stopped, nobody moved, they just looked at Asano. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. They held looks on their faces…..looks Asano was unfamiliar with.

Usually they would look happy, excited to see Asano...as he was someone everyone looked up to in the school.

But right now,

Everyone's expressions,

They were uncomfortable, disapproving, dark, some were glaring at him. Shaking their heads, looking disgusted.

 **Is that him?**

 **Yeah….**

 **Uh I can't believe we know someone like him,**

 **So weird,**

 **I can't believe him.**

Asano stood there, his blood ran cold, his feet felt glued to the floor.

 _W-what did I do?_

"Asano!" The boy jumped a little, he looked over his shoulder,

 _It's just ren, thank god, I think I'm actually happy to see him…_

Asano paused his internal happiness when he noticed his friend looked….

Pissed, hurt, annoyed, disgusted.

"Uh-w-what is it Ren?"

The boy rolled his eyes, that was something Asano wasn't used to. He grabbed the boy's wrist pulling him down a separate hall, up a flight of stares. It was all a blur to Asano, out of focus.

He was throw into a room, the student council room. The door shut behind him,

Asano turned,

"Ren..what's this ab-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Asano held his face, blinking, shocked,

 _W-what just happened?_

He looked up slowly, meeting his friends eyes. The pained look on his friends face, the disappointment he saw.

His hands were clenched, balled into fist.

"R-Ren? What's wrong?" His friends eyes dropped from his.

"Don't tell me it's true…..just tell me there lying….tell me it's just a rumor.." Asano paused not sure what his friend was talking about…

Ren's head shot up his eyes sharp, glaring at Asano.

"Dammit Asano where is your head!?"

"H-huh?" Ren held his phone up,

Asano's eyes widened, the photo,

Was of Akabane and him, sitting at a restaurant, laughing, smiling, together…

 _W-I-I never smiled! I never….._

"Are you really ditching school with him?! I thought you were better than this dammit! Akabane's nothing but bad news you know that! How the hell could you just...just…"

"Ren I didn't do anything.." Asano said trying to remain calm unlike Ren who was currently fuming.

"Are you going out with Akabane?!" Asano's jaw dropped.

"What?! Why would I go out with Akabane! I'm not gay!"

"I saw you Asano hanging out with him, yesterday, the two of you alone together."

"Ren I-"

"You fucking disgust me man. I thought you were on our side! Get the fuck out of my sight. I don't wanna be seen with you anymore."

 _No...no no…..no!_

 _NO!_

Asano's eyes flew open, his heart was racing...he hands were drenched in a cold sweat….

He blinked,

 _Wait..where am I? Where is this?_

He turned his head looking around…..slowly, he recognized the lavender walls. The large windows that ran along the walls, the white carpet…..and the cold autosphere that was usually in this room.

"Oh, sleeping beauty's finally awake.." Asano sat up quickly looking beside him, sure enough Karma was sitting in a chair, at his bedside. He looked like he was reading a book.

 _Wait is that my book!?_

Asano winced suddenly grabbing his head, he couldn't help but groan from the pain, Karma rolled his eyes, reached forward and pushing Asano back down into his bed.

Asano blinked, Karma was leaning over him, he couldn't read the redhead's expression,

 _Thump...thump thump….thump thump…._

Asano's cheeks grew red slowly, the tips of his ears where pink.

Karma slowly smiled, looking amused and caring all at the same time. His hand still on Asano's chest, on his racing heart.

"Your not free of your head pain yet. So just rest for now." He said slowly taking his hand away.

Asano lay there, his eyes stayed on the pillow his head was on. He felt...confused right now..

 _I should be angry at Akabane….for being in my room….but….why don't I? Why am I not yelling at him to leave? Why am I not mad? ...Why am I just letting him sit here, by my side? ...Do…..do I like his company?_

Asano glanced up at Karma who was reading that book again. He looked like a cooking book filled with different recipes. Asano remembered his mother gave him that book, told him he needed to learn how to cook. He never read it though. He always just ordered food.

 _Akabane cooks?_

Asano was staring a Karma although he didn't notice it. Karma however did.

He glanced up from the book, looking at Asano, he raised his eyebrow.

"I know I'm handsome but you shouldn't stare Asano, it's rude." He was smirking, Asano's head shot back down. His face burning….

"Oh...I gave you some medication while you were out, through a shot. Pretty sure you would have bit me if I had you take it while you were awake."

Asano touched his bandages that were around his head, they weren't damp anymore.

 _He even changed my bandages? And he gave me medication….why is he being so nice to me?_

Asano's eyes stayed on the white fabric of his bed as he spoke,

"Did my father pay you to take care of me?" Asano waited, waited for Karma to tell him yes. And tell him if he hadn't he wouldn't even be here.

"No,"

 _What?!_

Asano looked up, Karma looked…..he looked…...hurt?

"You father asked me to take of you yeah. And he offered to pay me yeah, but I didn't take the cash."

Asano looked at Karma confused, raising his eyebrow.

"W-why?" He wasn't sure why he just stuttered. Karma shrugged, his eyes still reading the book. The look from moments ago seemed to have fade.

 _Did I imagine that look...that hurt look?_

"My parents are loaded so, I don't need to take money from people." Karma paused putting the book down. But he didn't look at Asano, his eyes were focused on the carpet like it was important.

"Honestly, **I would have come here either way,** I just didn't want to because I was sure you'd try to kill me. That you needed to rest and my presence would just distract you from that."

Asano couldn't believe was he was hearing….he waited for Karma to make a joke of what he just said, to hear Karma tease him….but he didn't...which made that comment all the more sincere..and made Asano all the more confused.

"Oh, I saw your laptop."

Asano sighed, punching his pillow lightly.

"It's all your fault.." Asano muttered….

"...I know. But honestly if your little followers believe where hanging out, or dating. Then I guess they aren't as smart as they think."

Asano had no comment to that. He wasn't sure what to say. He expected Karma to react differently than this.

"This image wouldn't change their minds much." Asano said turning over.

"Thought the leader of that damn school could take some light gossip."

"I-"

"Are you really gonna let what they say get to you? Look what happened when you let E-class get to you."

Asano bit down on his lip.

… _..He's right….._

The two of them uttered no more words…..it just grew silent…...Asano gradually fell back to sleep…taking some comfort in knowing…..

His _rival_ was there by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 6 Gay or Straight?**

Asano opened his eyes slowly, he could feel the soft fabric of his pillow under his head.

 _My head…..it doesn't hurt anymore._

Asano thought to himself, slowly sitting up. He ran his fingers along the bandages wrapped around his head. They no longer felt damp, they were dry….the bump on his head seemed to have went down as well…

Asano found himself looking to his side, but the chair was empty. He felt…...disappointed.

 _Why am I thinking about that fool? Perhaps the headache still has some control over my thoughts._

The boy picked up a faint smell of food in the air. But his stomach didn't seem to want food. Something, Asano blamed on his headache he had yesterday.

He threw back the covers standing up from his large bed, a bed far to big for just one person to sleep in. It could hold two people comfortably.

He glanced at his nightstand, next to his laptop, he caught sight of a small note….

Hesitant, he picked it up reading it,

 _Get better, unless you're comfortable in second place._

Asano rolled his eyes, no doubt Karma had written the note, one because Asano recognize the handwriting but also because Karma was the last person here. And the way the note was written just said it all.

Normally Asano would have gotten mad at how smug Karma was being but, even he could see in this note, the genuine concern in it.

He folded it up, putting it next to his computer again, he wondered if his father had seen the note.

The boy sighed, turning and walking into his bathroom that was a seperate room from his bedroom.

...Room room room…

He looked in the mirror, his hair was messy, poking out from the bandages around his head. He pulled at them, slowly unraveling them, the bump on his head, sure enough, was gone.

 _The medication Akabane gave me must have worked….._

Asano paused, his eyes stuck on his reflection, he began to imagine his behavior yesterday. The way he acted towards his father, acting like a child. How he was pouting when he woke up and saw Karma at his side.

The boy sighed, leaning over the sink, his hand pressed against his cringing face.

"I made such a fool of myself yesterday.." Asano muttered to himself. Scowling at himself in the mirror.

He then realized, since he was feeling better…..

He would have to return to school today….and all the rumors he'd witness would come to face him.

 _ **Dammit Asano where is your head!?**_

Asano closed his eyes, still leaning over the sink,

 _That…..that wouldn't happen…..right? Ren wouldn't say those things to me….._

 _ **Are you really gonna let what they say get to you?**_

Asano shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the redheads voice. Is was so clear, just like that look, the look of concern...the look of hurt when he questioned if Karma had been paid to look after him.

...The way he felt when Karma told him he was wrong.

 _ **I would have come here either way,**_

 _Maybe I was just imaging those word. There's no way Akabane would say something like that._

Asano shook his head, he stood back from the sink, sighing, he shook his head slowly.

 _I'm just thinking of unnecessary things. My goal is to better my father, to prove I am the better one. Better than Akabane…._

While Asano was getting ready for the day, talking to himself in a mirror….which wasn't creepy at all…..

* * *

Karma was at his apartment doing other things.

"Hang on what?"

"It's not big of a deal," Karma spoke through the phone. He was sitting on a his couch reading a book that contained notes. Notes of the subjects they went over yesterday in class. Karma had woken up earlier so he had some free time before leaving.

He was currently talking to Nagisa over the phone who was freaking out.

"Not a big deal? Sense when do you hang out with Asano?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Karma said turning a page in his book.

"I guess you can do what you want but...are you sure it's a good idea being around Asano?" The redhead shrugged, he glanced at the clock that hung over his door.

 _I should get going…._

"Why should I worry?" Karma asked, standing up gathering his things while holding the phone to his ear.

"A-class isn't exactly happy your there Karma…"

"Yeah but why do I care? Besides I'm in A-class now."

 _He's not wrong though, right now it feels like everyone's trying to kick me out of A class._

"I gotta go Karma...just be careful okay?"

"Yeah yeah…later Nagisa." Karma hung up the phone putting it into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket, it was getting colder out. The redhead didn't want to risk getting sick, he knew Asano would take anything to get ahead of him.

He grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his keys ( which where to his apartment) off the counter and left.

"Ah good morning Asano," His father greeted him as he entered their large kitchen. The counters, stove, and table-seated in the middle of the kitchen-where all black while the dark oak floors and the chantilly lace walls gave the room a rather formal and upper class vibe. They were living in a mansion after all.

His father was seating at the table, sipping his morning coffee and casually reading the morning newspaper. His eyes remained on the newspaper, flipping to another page as Asano pulled a chair out from the table and sat down in it.

He folded one leg over the other being his usual charming and elegant self.

"I see you still strive to wake up early. Even if your not long the one in power." His father gave him his usual fake smile. "One can never fall short perfection Asano." He said flipping the page, his violet eyes that seemed to have dulled in the recent years, never leaving the page.

The boy allowed his chin to rest in the palm of his hand. His elbow resting against the soft surface of the table.

"The maid prepared breakfast. I suggest you eat something," His father paused glancing up from his paper. "You're looking terribly pale."

"Whatever do you mean?" Asano said in his false sweet tone. His half smile planted firmly on his face. He tilted his head slightly, "I'm perfectly well I'll have you know."

"Then perhaps you should eat something." Even if Asano wanted to the knot he felt in his stomach argued against it. Any food he would intake would surely be regarutated in mere seconds.

"I think I'll pass." Asano said politely. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall,

 _7:30_

 _It's that late already? Uh-I need to go!_

Asano shot up from his seat which caused his father to look up cariously. The boy paid no mind to his father's looks however only grabbing his school bag and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Asano just a moment." Midway of grabbing the door knob the boy groaned under his breath. He looked over his shoulder flashing that fake smile once more.

His father was standing in the hallway behind him. "Something I can help you with father?" The man smiled at his son. Asano didn't trust that look.

He was definitely up to something.

"I would like to speak to you about one of your classmates."

Alarms went off in Asano's head,

 _It's Akabane isn't it? I knew he would figure it out but not this fast...dammit!_

Despite his anxious feelings Asano forced a smile, Although the sharp look in his violet eyes suggested a more aggravated than happy emotion. "I'm sorry father but I really must go. I can't very well be late."

Asano said already turning to open the door.

"I know that very well but I assure you this will only take but a moment." His father had grabbed his shoulder preventing him from leaving. Asano bit his lip preventing himself from out right curing at the man.

Freedom was just there, just out of his reach. He'd almost escaped the claws of interrogation that was his father. He should have just booked it to the door the second he came down stairs.

"Son, tell me," The man had that look on his face. The look your friend has when they've received gossip about you and they were about to interrogate you until they got the truth from you. That sunny disposition his father wore just mere seconds ago was gone. Now in its place was that serious dark look that Asano knew all to well.

Asano now sat on their black callie sofa. His leg neatly crossed over the other. He remained calm awaiting his father's questions. Quietly thinking of every possible way to dodge them. Every possible question his father could ask and what he could say that would likely pass as plausible. He had this in the bag, he knew his old man even if he didn't like him.

There was nothing his father could say to throw him off.

 **"Are you gay son?"**

Except that.

Truth be told the look on Asano's face would have Akabane laughing for days. His violet eyes wide, the tips of his ears red from such an absurd question. Not to mention how forward his father had asked it, without hesitation.

It was so blunt that Asano's reaction to it was delayed. He blinked a moment, the question having gone over his head he asked completely dumbfounded, "Pardon?"

His father's face didn't shift in the slightest. Asano couldn't tell if this was a joke or if his old man was actually being serious.

"Are you gay." And there it was again, Asano was sure he hadn't heard the man wrong this time.

He raised his eyebrow, the look on his face quietly asking _are you crazy?_ Although he tried his best to keep his composer.

"No father. I am completely straight. I have no interest whatsoever in men and-"

"So does that include mr. Akabane?" That statement had Asano by the tongue. He looked up at his father who was now, to his surprise, smirking. Seriously what is this? Two girls talking about boys? For christ sake.

Asano was close to using his pole toppling skills and leaping over the couch and making a break for the door. However before he could even consider the thought his father had moved like a lighting bolt. His arms engulfed the boy like waves. The grip around him was tight, it promised no escape.

"I assure you son, I'll support you if you are gay. There is nothing wrong with that. Akabane is a dashing and bright young man." Asano scowled at his father trying to push him away. But atlass the man just would budge. Determined to show his son his affection, or rather force it.

"Uh-Get off!" Asano finally pushed his father away slipping out of his grasp fumbling onto the other side of the sofa. He stood up quickly not wanting to give his father another chance at bear hugging him.

He smoothed out his grey blazer and hair that had been ruffled up.

He turned to his father, a dangerous, sharp look in his violet eyes that he'd got from his father.

"I do not have time for petty things such as these. I have far more important things to concern myself with rather than these ridiculous games." His father said nothing, having already gotten what he needed from the boy.

He watched his son leave, slowly smiling to himself. With a slam of the door which indicated Asano's exit Gakuhō held his chin.

"The poor boy...he's in denial. That's fine, in time he'll come to realize his sexuality."

* * *

Karma sat in his desk, his legs sprawled out under it comfortably. His eyes were scanning the pages of his book. Is was a book about a samurai and his quest to save his village from an organization that were known for their underground crimes. Although nobody believed the man and the woman he was in love with was the leader of the damn thing.

In the end he dies the girl lives having become good and ends up as the new samari to take his place...even though it goes against some rules.

It was for their English class and Karma had already finished the book which is what they were supposed to do today in class. He honestly found it boring. It seemed to cliche for his taste.

 _Slide_

Karma looked up, to his dismay the teacher had walked in, not Asano. It's not like he missed the boy or anything it's just his classes where a little more boring without someone to challenge him. Nobody around to stand up to his unorthodox remarks. Not even the damn teacher had the guts to say anything…

Only that strawberry blonde Karma had painted in his mind.

Only he had the guts in this entire school to stand up to someone like Karma, and the redhead utterly loved it.

Of course he felt disappointed that Asano wasn't here.

 _Guess he's absent again._

Karma could feel a cold stare behind him, without looking he knew it was Karasu-chan. The girl who tried threatening him and framing him basically the other day.

 _You might act tough and all, but your just as focused as staying in A-class as the rest of us. Your stuck. If anything your threats are empty. You can't touch me, if you do, your the one in trouble._

Karma scratched his face, his amber eyes lazily still on the book.

 _She might be a worthy rival if she didn't reply on blackmail. Honestly it's not like I don't know my way around that. Compared to Asano she's nothing but a rat. How boring~_

The door slid open again which was weird because Karma was sure everyone was here. He looked up from his book, and their eyes met.

Those sharp dangerous violet eyes he knew so well stared into his blurry mercurey eyes. They held each other's gaze as the strawberry blonde walked past the smirking redhead. He took his seat which was next to Karma unfortunately.

Asano's face was like a stone, unwavering. He took his seat without saying anything obviously ignoring Karma's presence.

"Nay, Asano so you came after all?" Karma grinned waiting for Asano to shoot back with something...when he didn't Karma's grin dropped along with his anticipation and disappointment took its place. Of course he wasn't going to give up,

"Are you ignoring me? Second-place-kun." He said those last three syllables slowly, envisiszing each one, making sure Asano heard it. And he did, he was just paying no mind to Karma.

His eyes avoiding the red head completely. He was focused on taking his books out and arranging them neatly on his desk.

At this point Karma was starting to get a _little_ annoyed.

He sat up in his chair thinking of something that would really set the strawberry blonde sitting next to him, off.

"I'm sure to win, since you were out yesterday." Karma said smoothly, his hands behind his head, that was sure to get Asano's attention.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to have worried you."

What?

Karma's eyes flew open, his head shooting to Asano,

He wasn't even looking at him! Did he even hear him?

His attention was elsewhere. He was busy speaking to that girl, the girl from yesterday. Karasu-chan,

Her aura was completely different from the other day. She stood in front of Asano, her hands folded in front of her, her legs together, her scarlet eyes focused on the boy. Her pale skin tainted pink on her face. And she had this sweet, innocent, warm smile on her lips. Her skirt just barely reaching over her knees.

The way her hair fell over her shoulders gave her that innocent school girl look. No doubt any boy that saw her would fall head over heels for her.

"It's fine...I was just worried. I'm glad to see your okay."

Asano flashed his charming smile that caused most girls to go weak at the knees.

"I was just wondering, sense you are the leader of our school, maybe you'd like to join me for lunch? I would really love to know your secret to your intelligence, it really fascinates me." Her tone was sweet and her voice was soft.

She reminded Karma of Okuda in a way, expect she had this dangerous arua, just below the surface.

Asano's eyes ran up and down the girl, he was all to use to girls coming up to him and asking these sorts of questions. While the girl was very much attractive and beautiful Asano found no need to take her up on her offer.

Besides, he couldn't worry about such things like romance right now. He was already behind Akabane and he knew it. He couldn't trouble himself with such meaningless things right now. He had to focus on his studies.

Asano looked at the girl, his eyes soft and gentle, his charming smile shining bright.

"Why I admire your enthusiasm I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm far to busy with other matters."

Karma felt a sense of triumph hearing Asano say that. The girls disappointed expression was only the icing on the cake.

Of course what she said next threw both of them off,

"Then how about a date? Saturday." It sounded more like a demand than a question to Karma. Maybe that was only because he didn't like her to much.

Asano was taken aback to say the least, his eyes were wide. Usually when he shot girls down like this they would have already left. Disappointed yes, but left.

"I'm afraid I-" She cut Asano off gripping his arm in sort of a pleading manner, her scarlet eyes sparkled sadly. Enthralling Asano completely, he'd even forgot who exactly was sitting beside him.

"Oh please Asano-kun. It would really make me happy. I know you're busy but it's only one day, I think you deserve to have a day off. I promise we can do whatever you like. We can even study if that's what you want." Her tone tickled the strawberry blondes ears.

Akabane...who's that?

 _Why is she touching him?!_

Karma decided he'd had enough, he was about to shoot out of his seat and do something he was probably going to get in trouble for but it was a little too late.

"Please take your seats." The teacher interrupted what seemed like forever but was only a mere for minutes. Karma blinked, he was already out of his seat, his amber eyes now shimmering with flames in them. And those burning orbs were locked on the two in front of him.

On this sight in front of him.

Asano leaned slightly back in his seat, the girl practically leaning over him. Her hand gripped onto his arm. Their eyes locked together, as if nobody else was in the classroom. The tips of Asano's ears pink, his eyes wide open from being so…enthralled, by the girl.

If Asano doubted himself at all of being straight that doubt was thrown out the window now.

"Think about it, wont you~" She purred into the boys ear, winking at him before turning and heading back to her seat.

Asano was currently brain dead on what just happened while Karma was fuming behind him. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Karma looked in the girls direction only to catch her eyes looking-glaring at him.

 _What's her deal?!_

Asano shook his head finally brought back to reality.

 _What was that? Why did that girl have such power over me?_ Asano thought about it, holding his chin, closing his eyes. He leaned back in his chair starting to consider the situation that's been occurring for these past few days. Asano opened his eyes glancing over his shoulder, meeting those beautiful scarlet eyes once more.

The girl met his gaze, smiling and waving at him. He waved back politely before turning back in his desk.

 _There are rumors floating around that I am hanging around Akabane, or ...dating him...uhh..what a thought. If I take this girl up on her offer...perhaps that will rid the school of the rumors about me in Akabane. No doubt new rumors will arise of me in the girl, but it's better than being associate with Akabane._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 7 Jealous and Denial**_

The bell chimed signaling the end of the english class. Karma sat in his desk nonchalantly, without a care in the world.

At least that's what it looked like.

He swung his feet off his desk standing up, as he walked towards the strawberry blonde he took the pencil eraser out from his mouth, twirling it lazily between his fingers.

"Hey second place-kun" His voice flowed with it's usual smug tone.

 _ **A/N: Yes I know this is probably someone else's idea but I've just seen so many people use this nickname in other Karma X Asano fanfictions, how could I resist following the trend?**_

His mercury eyes sparkled with anticipation as he leaned his hip against the boys desk his arms crossed, that ever so growing smile present on the redheads lips. His eyes fixated on the strawberry blonde under him. The spitting image of the X-chairmen.

When Asano ignored the other boy he became a little annoyed.

"Second place-kun, don't ignore me~ that's not very nice. Aren't you supposed to show kindness to all your A-class members? Heh?" He poked the boys arm with his finger, repetitively.

Asano's face shifted, from it's usual calm and collected expression to flat out annoyed. His eyebrows lowered, he growled under his breath, showing his teeth. It was only when Karma had poked him for the fifthteen-maybe twentieth-time that he shoved his hand away.

"What do you want Akabane." He said standing up not looking at the amused redhead. He pulled his bag strap up onto his shoulder. Karma raised an eyebrow, pleased that he finally had the boys attention.

"Watch out, I hear tables are dangerous~ Wouldn't want another accident." At the mention of that Asano's head shot up. His eyes met Karma's. His violet orbs practically screamed rage, rage not bloodlust. Karma was sure the boy didn't even know the feeling of bloodlust.

Lingering students began to murmur when they saw the two rivals having what looked like a normal conversation. Karma didn't seem to notice while it was the first thing Asano did notice. His shoulders stiffened,

 _(Did you hear about the rumor)_

 _(Do you think it's true..)_

 _(They seem pretty close..)_

 _(Yeah..)_

Asano scowled at the grinning redhead with burning violet eyes. He was ready to throw him out the nearest window. If only they were alone he could fulfill that dream. People were starting to suspect things, things that weren't true. Asano knew it, being second place to a former E-class member tarnished his reputation enough...but being seen with Akabane, being accused of being associated with him or having him as a friend….

That would kill it.

Power was nothing without respect, and even if Asano took his rightful place back which was first place, if the entire school was convinced that he spent his free time hanging with a delinquent it wouldn't matter. They would be to busy looking down on him to care about how intelligent he is.

People were still looking down on Akabane even if he was considered the smartest in A-class.

After considering all this Asano knew it was best to separate himself from Akabane. Yes he was grateful for his help with the head pain, (although he'd never admit it) but he needed to do what was best for himself, and that was keeping his distance from the devious redhead.

"What? Nothing to say? Is that head still-"

"Why don't you crawl back to E-class where you belong!" Asano blurted out, he blinked when he saw the look on the boys face. He…...he hadn't expected it.

He only saw it for a brief second, like a flash of light.

Shocked, taken aback, maybe even a little hurt. But it only took Karma a second before regaining his composer. Flashing that smug grin that Asano was now thinking wasn't entirely genuine.

"Heh?" The boy held his chin, "I don't know if you forgot but I'm in A-class now. And it's because I beat you. Second. Place. Kun." He dragged the last syllables, out slowly, as if dragging Asano against the floor itself.

Normally his taunting would irritate Asano but, after the look he just saw, ( and he was sure he was the only one who saw it, ) he was pretty sure those remarks where just to cover something else up. Something….

That Asano wanted to see again.

"Alright, you kids should clear out." The teacher warned, some of the kids began leaving, dragging their feet. "Akabane, Asano, please stay after. I need to discuss something with the two of you."

The two boys exchanged looks, neither looking particularly smug. More curious than anything.

"What did you do…." Asano warned under his breath, his tone sharp and dangerous.

Of course the action was getting a rise of out Karma. Always happy to see his rival in a bitter mood. Especially if he was the cause.

"Nothing...yet." He said grinning,

"Hey Asano-Kun.." The girl was at his side once more. Karma was frankly getting annoyed of her. Perhaps he should do something to get rid of her..have Ritsu book her a flight to the other side of the world.

Asano being the model student he is, of course, turns his attention away from Karma without a second thought and to the girl at his side.

"Oh, hello again." He said, his charming smile, soft violet eyes fixated on her. He wasn't entranced by her, not like before. If anything he was using her to not look at Karma.

Who, was currently biting his tongue fighting the urge to go off.

"So um...d-did you think about my question?" She acted shy, like she didn't know how to talk to people. But Karma knew better, knew about her underhanded tactics. Now that he thought about it, she was similar to Asano in a way…..manipulative.

The strawberry blonde scratched the back of his neck acting as if the question held any real weight or concern to him.

He paused, looking over his shoulder. Looking at Karma, who flashed his conniving grin as usual. He turned his attention back to the girl,

 _I need to seperate myself from Akabane, I can't let him tarnish my name._

He gave the girl the sweetest smile he could form on his face. A smile that to any fool, held not a hint of any underhanded scream.

"I would very much enjoy that. How about this weekend?" And just like that Karma felt his heart sank. His hands ran cold, he felt….a burning irritated feeling in his chest. Like someone had just lit a fire.

Asano felt something was wrong, he looked back at Karma who had his eyes on the floor under him. There was that look again, that hurt look, mixed with some pain.

"R-really? I'm so happy! I'll see you saturday then!" She threw her arms around the boy's neck happily.

 _This little-_

"Karasu-chan, please go to your next class. I need to speak to these two alone." The girl looked at the teacher, still having her arms around Asano.

Karma couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or if he didn't mind it. He wasn't hugging her back but his body didn't appear to be stiff, he seemed relaxed.

"R-right sir." She gave Asano another tight squeeze, putting her chin on his shoulder, while his head was turned the other way, her eyes met Karma's.

A dangerous look in her scarlet eyes, but Karma looked like he was ready to murder her. That or throw her off the nearest cliff.

She finally let go of Asano and made her way of out the class, not risking the chance to throw Karma another glare.

Karma stood there for a moment, a bitter taste was left in his mouth, he felt something in his chest that had grown tight...he didn't exactly know how to describe the feeling.

"Boys, I need to speak with you before you leave." That brought Karma back to reality, he looked up from the floor just in time to see Asano's head jerk the other way.

 _Was he staring at me?_

Karma decided to shrug it off as he walked up to the teachers desk where Asano already was. Putting on his usual smug and confident face despite feeling…. _weird._

The two boys looked at their teacher, a tall man with neatly combed down blonde hair and a small goteak. He was fixing a stack of papers before looking up at the two boys in front of him.

"I've done some thinking and I've decided." The man paused, the two teens exchanged looks clueless as to what he was talking about.

"We'll be doing a presentation on the book, and everyone in the class is divided into groups or pairs that I've assassinated. You two, will be a pair for this assignment."

Hearing that Asano and Karma both glared sharply at the other, their usal dark aura emitted from them, so much so that even the teacher noticed it. He found himself trembling a little…

After a moment of a sta-glaring contest Asano cocked his head away from the smug redhead.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Akabane's stupidity would simply carrupt me if I were to work with him." Asano scoffed but at the same time he seemed serious.

Karma chuckled, finding this funny and secretly enjoying the attention he was receiving from Asano, being his smug and teasing self he shot back with,

"Says the guy who came in second place~ Last time I checked I was first." Karma said with his usual grin. That caused Asano to twitch slightly. His expression darkened, he looked like he was ready to chuck Karma out the nearest window.

"The gods merely blessed an insignificant fool such as yourself with luck."

Karma raised his eyebrow the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"Oh? Is secondplace-kun a sore loser?" The redhead leaned in closer a teasing glint in his eyes. Asano bit his lip showing his teeth.

"You won't be so smug once I take my rightful place back.."

"I'd like to see you try.."

"I assure you I won't need to try to take you out."

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"Gentlemen!" The boys heads snapped towards the teacher who was shaking in his shoes. Although he was trying to remain calm.

Asano and Karma looked back at one another suddenly realizing just how closer their faces where, they both simultaneously turned their heads away from the other stepped back. The tips of their ears were red.

After the awkward silence settled in their teacher cleared his throat speaking again.

"Because you were absent Asano I found it best to pair the two of you up. That and you two are the two with the best scores in the school afterall. You boys will make a fine team." The man paused checking their expressions…

Needless to say they didn't look pleased, not in the slightest.

"Having said that, if you should refuse to work together I have no choice but to give you both an **F**." That caught Asano's attention. Karma however didn't seem to mind.

 _I'm already behind Akabane….if I don't do this I'll have little chance of catching up at all...But at the same time I need to keep my distance from him….what's the best solution here.._

"Heh-It's fine teach, looks like secondplace-kun has decided to relinquish his ' _throne'_ to who it rightfully belongs to." Karma chimed cheerfully walking to the door smugly.

Asano's fists trembled at his side, desperately trying to contain the rage he was feeling right now.

"Fine! I'll do this stupid project!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 8: Karma's apartment**_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The boy groaned, his violet eyes glaring at his vibrating phone that sat on his nightstand.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He sighed sitting up and snatching his phone swiftly turning it off. He allowed it to fall to the covers of his bed. He sighed rubbing his forehead,

Today was Saturday which meant Asano would be going on a date with that girl from his class…...if it weren't for the unfortunate events that transpired two days ago!

Yes to Asano's dismay he wasn't going to go on a date, no instead he was being forced to work on a project with the person he despised most, Akabane. When it came to his reputation and grades in the end he refused to allow Akabane get ahead of him! Besides, he could always reschedule the date.

As he dragged himself out of bed he glanced over his shoulder, wondering if it were possible to suffocate himself in his blankets. He was better than having to spend the day with Akabane…..

He sighed once more he made his way to the bathroom but paused when he saw the crumpled up piece of paper next to his phone. It had numbers written on it.

Because they had to work together they had to meet up. Outside of school, Asano didn't want to risk his already tarnished reputation any further so he decided it was best to not meet in public. He could still remember the surprise he felt when Akabane suggested to meet at his place.

The redhead (like always) suggested it not realizing or caring the weight it held for Asano. It was only when he saw how taken aback Asano was did he notice the tips of his rivals ears turning a faint pink.

Asano made no effort to disagree, his father's outrageous accusations where enough to drive him mad but if he were to bring Akabane to his home that would only further his father's absurd theory that he, Asano Gakushuu, was gay…..which he wasn't.

Asano got dressed while dragging his feet, all while doing so he ran through the many sanerious of how the day could play out...Then his mind began to wander into what Akabane's home actually looked like.

Thinking back, Asano recalled seeing files on the boy and how both his parents were big names in the business industry and how they traveled quite a lot. Perhaps he lived in a mansion like Asano? But what about his room? What did that look like?

Judging by how his rival behaved Asano gathered that his room was most likely messy and cluttered most of the time. He could see it now, the redhead lying on his bed with wrinkled blankets, the room in shambles like it had just been hit by a tornado. Calling for his servants like they where….well….his servants. The boy couldn't fathom how his rival took first place….cheated...yeah he must have cheated somehow.

The strawberry blonde fixed the cuffs of his shirt, formal as always he wore a pair of black dress pants, a white-button down dress shirt and over it was a grey jacket. In Asano's eyes this was just the way to dress for something like this, but to someone else they would question why he looked so spiffy, especially on a saturday. He looked like he was dressed for a date.

He grabbed his phone from his dresser putting it into his pocket before exiting his room that he so desperately wanted to stay in today. Everything seemed to be going smoothly,

Until Asano heard a familiar call as he reached for the door handle hastily.

"Asano, where are you off to on a Saturday? And dressed so formal nonetheless." The boy glanced at the couch where his father sat, one leg elegantly crossed over the other. His eyes glued to the newspaper but still able to see his son trying to leave desperately under his radar.

He looked at the back of his father's head, trying to remain calm as to not arouse any suspicion. He cleared his throat,

"I have something important to do." Was the best he could manage. Even he knew how bland of a response that was.

"Oh? And what might that be? Normally you would be studying right about now." His father was right, although he seemed charming and friendly he spent most (if not all) of his weekends either studying in his room or helping out at school. While he could put the face on of being charismatic in a real situation of socializing he was more or less….awkward.

For the first time Asano found himself struggling to come up with a reasonable and believable lie.

"I'm just meeting up with someone, that's all." His eyes returning to the door, ready to end this conversation by bolting out of their mansion.

"Might this someone be Akabane? Or is it that girl perhaps?" Asano froze, how did he know about that? Without speaking his father stood up walking around the couch until he stood in front of his son who was internally losing it.

He was ready to jump out the nearest window, to bad they where on the first floor. Now his father met his eyes. It was impossible to get away with a lie when the man was staring into your soul.

Having seemed to read his sons mind the man smiled slowly,

"I'm your father Gakushuu. I'm supposed to know everything in your life." He paused glancing at his watch. "I suppose you should run along, you wouldn't want to keep Akabane waiting." His father sneered.

Asano bit his lip trying not to right out punch the man. He decided it was best not to say anything else and turned his head away from his (to) cheerful father.

When Asano found himself walking down what looked like a bad neighborhood he paused glancing down at the crumpled paper thinking to himself,

 _Am I going the right way?_

After double checking it, then tripling checking it and then checking it again just for good measure he deciphered that yes, he was in the right place. He continued down the sidewalk, on high alert, just waiting for some idiot to try and rob him.

The clothes he was wearing, and how neatly his hair was fixed, hell even the way he walked, it spelled out rich kid.

The boy heard some men in an alleyway laughing, the sound of glass breaking when they saw Asano looking at them they whistled at him in a flirty way. It made him uneasy and sent chills down his spine. He fastened his pace,

Finally he'd arrived at….

A small...very small apartment complex…..It was a brick building, only two floors, four rooms on each floor. Asano climbed up the metal stairs glancing down at the paper once more,

 _108_

Asnao glanced at the doors checking the numbers. He finally arrived at a red door at the end of the wall, the silver plate with the numbers 1-0-8 engraved into it.

Asano thought to himself again if he was in the right place...or if Akabane was just playing a trick on him, he was ready to tear him apart if that was the case...He reached out to knock when he paused….

He felt his heart beating rapidly, his hands where clammy...his legs felt weak…

 _What's wrong with me? Since when do I get nervous, and about such things?_

Asano breathed, telling himself that he was just feeling sick that was all. It was the change in weather that was getting to him...that was all...the cold was getting to him..he breathed before knocking.

….He waited….

There was no answer….

He glanced at his phone checking the time..

 _2:05pm_

He wasn't sleeping was he?

He knocked once more, already thinking this was a prank. When there was no reply once again Asano was ready to turn back around, march off the porch and go home to make a detailed plan on how he was going to piss off Akabane and ruin his life.

However when he heard the door knob being turned he froze….his heart thundered again.

The door opened slowly but….he found his eyes being drawn down instead….to a little girl,

Her hair was short, shoulder-length, and it was a pretty red. Her eyes were hazel, and she was dressed in pink overalls with a blue undershirt….

Asano's face turned red thinking he either had the wrong place or Akabane really had played a cruel prank on him. He could see it now, the redhead in his mansion laughing his ass off. Oh he was going to relish in tearing that dumbass apart!

The girl tilted her head innocently looking cariously up at the charming young man that stood in front of her. She smiled sweetly,

"Hi!" She beamed, Asano opened his mouth but no words came out. His voice escaped him in this situation, he felt utterly embarrassed, he was waiting for the girls parent to come to the door and question who the hell he was and how he got the address and whether they should call the police, any moment now.

"Uh…." that was all Asano could muster to say.

The girl looked at Asano in amazement,

"Wow! Your eyes are purple! They're so pretty!" Asano felt his face heat up even more…

"Chīsai-chan what are you doing!" Asano recognize that voice, when the redhead appeared behind the girl he found himself utterly bewildered….

When the hell did Akabane become a dad? Or...a brother? Who was this girl? Did he kidnap her?

Akabane was dressed rather casual compared to Asano, he wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black sweater. His hair looked a bit messy.

The girl looked up at the redhead hugging his hips since that was as tall as she was.

"Onii-chan! Look his eyes are so pretty!"

 _Onii-chan? So...that really is his sister._

The redhead sighed, forgetting for a moment that his rival was staring at him completely confused and shocked. He knelt down in front of the small girl holding her shoulders, his eyes meeting hers a stern look on his face.

"I told you not to answer the door if you don't know who it is."

"But-" The girl pouted.

"Weren't you cleaning your room." The girls face lit up remembering that.

"I forgot!" She shouted running into the apartment out of Asano's view. The redhead stood up looking amused in her direction before turning his attention back to his rival. Finally realizing he'd seen all that his cheeks grew red.

An awkward silence set in, Karma scratched the back of his neck glancing at his rival.

"Um, come in.." No smug comment? No teasing? Was this even Akabane or was Asano sleeping? And if he was sleeping why was he dreaming about Akabane!?

As his rival entered he heard the redhead close the door behind him, he took a moment to survey the apartment. It was…... _neat_. Very neat, not one thing was out of place in fact. The carpet was red, the walls a bright white, most of his franature was a lighter shade of red.

Asano glanced around, noticing a mop bucket seated on the outside of what he suspected to be the bathroom. He must be in the middle of cleaning, he spotted some books arranged rather neatly on the coffee table that was positioned in between a large tv and a red sofa.

"I didn't expect you to get here so early." Asano turned to Akabane who was rubbing the back of his neck, he looked…...nervous. Usually when he spoke he'd meet the strawberry blondes eyes, not only that but with beaming confidence.

However,

Right now he was finding a spect on the red carpet more interesting. His hand dropped to his side

"Early? It's already past two o'clock." That seemed to throw Karma off.

"What?" He said raising his eyebrow, he glanced at his phone checking the time. "Oh...it's already that late.." He muttered under his breath.

"Onii-chan! I'm gonna move my bed! I wanna get my bear!" Karma's head shot up from his phone like a bolt of lightning. Asano found it amusing how concerned and alert he was when it came to the smaller girl.

"No! Let me help you-I'll be right back." Karma called over his shoulder rushing into the girls room.

Asano smiled slowly, he would of thought the guy who was basically a psychopath and always got into fights, actually…...had a warm side.

The strawberry blonde decided to look around a bit, of course not to much he didn't want to pry after all. Even if it was his rival, he respected boundaries especially in someone else's home.

He walked in the living room, there was a program on tv that was paused. It looked like a children's show, there sat three books on the table. All the titles suggested topics to do with politics, naturally they must be Akabane's.

He turned his attention to the kitchen, only a white counter separated the two rooms that and carpet turning into white tiles. It was small, one person could fit comfortably in this space.

Asano spotted a metal rack with an array of spices neatly arranged on it. Some of the labels weren't even in japanese.

 _Akabane cooks?_

He thought to himself picking up one of the contains and turning it in his hand.

"Nosy much Secondplace-kun?" Asano jumped a little still having the spice in his hand. He turned around, Akabane was at his side.

"You cook?" Asano asked a little too bluntly. Karma shrugged grabbing the spice and putting it back on the rack.

He paused looking at Asano,

"Where do you wanna do this?" Asano's cheeks grew red.

"P-Pardon?" Karma smiled amused,

"The project." His comment took a moment to register before Asano let out an "Oh."

Karma chuckled turning beckoning Asano to follow. He hesitated before slowly following him.

He walked through a doorway, realizing they were in Akabane's room. Just like the rest of the apartment the floor was red carpet and the walls a bright white. His large bed was seated against a wall, a desk with books cluttered around it near a window.

Asano was going to mention that but he figured Akabane hadn't had a chance to clean in here. Besides, it would just be nit picking at this point.

Asano watched Karma close his door, only leaving it less than an inch open. Of course, he wanted to keep an eye on his sister.

He walked over to his stack of books, looking around the desk before picking up a random book and slumping down onto his bed. He glanced up at Asano slowly grinning, wordlessly he pointed at the spot beside him.

"I don't recall being your dog." Asano mumbled bitterly crossing his arms. Akabane's grin widened,

"That can be arranged."

"No way in hell." Asano blurted out. Karma chuckled opening the book, drawing his attention away from Asano….the strawberry blonde hesitated….waited for Karma to make another smart comment….

When he didn't...he quietly paced over to the bed...sitting down beside Akabane with a large space between them because no way in hell was he getting close to him.

Being carious Asano finally said,

"I didn't know you had a sister." Asano's statement didn't reach Karma immediately, his eyes were scanning the book. He glanced up at Asano finally muttering, "Huh?"

"Your...sister." Karma stared at him confused, finally he let out an "Oh." Before placing the book down between them.

"She's my niece," Karma corrected. Asano raised his eyebrow,

"Why does she call you Onii-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, she just likes calling me that. She's only six so...she doesn't really understand."

"So…..she lives with you?" Karma scratched his face thinking about how to explain.

"Her parents came to me Thursday, said they needed me to look after her while they went on ' _vacation'_ for a month."

"Who goes on vacation for a month?" Asano said in disbelief. Karma looked at him with a smile that made the boys heart skip a beat.

"Exactly." He paused holding Asano's gaze before slowly sighing and running his fingers through his red hair. "Her parents are probably trying to dump her off on me. Whatever...as long as she's happy."

Asano smiled slowly, a warm feeling rising in his heart. He stared at Karma with a dreamy look in his eyes a look he was unaware of. He laughed shortly causing the redhead to look at him.

"What?" He questioned, Asano smiled at him.

"It's to bad she's your niece. You'd make a good brother." He wasn't aware just what he said until the change of color set into Karma's face did he realize.

Karma stared at Asano for a moment before he slowly laughed...his eyes drifted from the violet orbs stuck on him..

"Thanks…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 9: The two Rivals**_

"Wait that's the plot of the book? I wouldn't expect such a tasteless story from a great author."

"I know it's the mother of all cliches." Karma joked. The boys were sitting on the bed both cross legged. They were peering down at the book they had to do a report on. They where….rather close, although neither of them seemed to notice.

Karma was holding the book on his lap, Asano looking down at it with a notebook on his lap jotting down notes that Karma would order. Most of the time Asano would retort back that he wasn't Karma's dog and then the two boys would get into a small argument, however occasionally the boy would just do as the redhead said.

Any A-class student that saw this scene would think Asano was an imposter. That or Karma had brainwashed him.

The two smartest boys in A-class, the two guys that were known for being dangerous rivals...they were sitting beside each other, sharing a book...and…

Not killing each other.

"So what are we doing again." Asano stated more than asked looking at the redhead who's amber eyes where scanning the pages of the book thoughtfully.

"We have to do a damn presentation on one of the chapters and a report." Karma explained groaning a bit thinking of all the work they had to do.

The red sighed glancing at the clock that hung over his door that was nearly closed.

The hand struck four.

 _4:30_

 _It's gotten that late already?_

The boy thought to himself before sticking a colored paper into a page of the book and closing it. Asano gave him a questionable look, Karma met his violet eyes.

Suddenly they realized…

Just how close they were to one another….

Like christmas trees both their faces lit up with the color of a light pink. An awkward silence fell between them. They sat there just staring at each other for a moment,

Karma was the first to speak, clearing his throat and turning his head away from the strawberry blonde.

"It's….getting late.." He muttered. Asano realized how nervous he sounded, Karma himself noticed as well. So, he glanced back at Asano grinning and commenting, "Unless you'd rather stay here and be my dog~" He scoffed.

Asano cringed at that notion, he crossed his arms his usual expression appearing. That look Karma always saw in class, that look that said 'I'm Asano Gakushuu and I'm too good to even look happy.'

Or at least that's what Karma saw.

"I have no business being a servant to the likes of you. If anyone should be a servant it's you and to me." Karma raised his eyebrow seeing an opportunity to tease his rival. He leaned a little closer, close enough for Asano to pick up on the peculiar scent of...

 _Cinnamon?_

 _Why would someone as incompetent and violent as Akabane smell like something so sweet?_

Funny how that confused Asano more than the fact that said rival was inching closer to him. He could feel the light breaths running across his collar bone. A chill ran down the boys back fidgeting slightly.

"If I were secondplace-kuns dog…..would you _play with me._ " That last part...Karma said it in an oddly seductive tone…

 _Thump!_

Asano found himself on the floor the next second. Flustered and a face the same color as his rival who was currently sitting on the bed laughing his head off; He glared at him.

"Tsk...I knew it was a mistake coming here…" Asano stated standing up suddenly and heading for the door. The redhead was taken aback watching his rival go.

Abruptly he leaped off his bed and ran after the other boy. His niece was in her room occupied with her toys so hopefully she wouldn't see this little scene.

Karma wasn't exactly sure why he went after his rival. Normally he would take pleasure in seeing the boy angry or upset. Hell he would of just kept laughing his ass off...but….

Right now, strangely…

Not that he'd admit it but,

He felt….

Bad,

Bad for pulling the stunt.

When his hand wrapped around his rivals arm violet eyes looked back him out right shocked and a even a little confused.

It was then Karma realized what he'd done...and he himself was confused as to why he'd done it. It was as if his body moved on it's own. Like he had lost control of it if even for a moment.

Asano's eyes slowly drifted down to the hand gripped around his arm. He looked up slowly meeting Karma's eyes, realizing his rival was….

Blushing?

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do...He'd never seen Akabane….blush. Actually he'd never seen his annoying rival flustered or embarrassed in the slightest. He'd always kept a level head, he never lost his composer.

he expected a lot of things coming over to the home of his rival. Teasing, ridiculing, he expected Akabane's home to be an out right mess or torture chamber.

But it wasn't, everything he thought he knew was false.

Akabane's home was clean, very neat. You would never guess a psychopath (because that's what he was Asano was sure of it.) lived here. And while he did tease the boy a little his hospitality was actually….

Rather nice….

It made Asano forget he was in the home of Akabane for a moment.

Even before they began actually going over the material Akabane had asked casually if Asano wanted anything to drink or eat. Which threw the boy off, he wasn't even sure if it was an honest to goodness gestur of if he was trying to poison him.

But the last thing he expected from his rival, his rival Akabane Karma, a delinquent, a violent and overall annoying and incompetent person…

He was not expecting…

THIS.

Asano felt his own cheeks grow warm as his eyes stayed on Karma's who looked baffled himself.

"A-Ak-akabane w-what are you doing." Asano tried to remain calm but couldn't help but fumble over his words.

Karma opened his mouth but no words came out. He found himself stuck, lost for words in this situation. He hadn't planned it and he surely didn't expect it. It threw him off, he always had the upper hand when it came to Asano. Maybe not always in intelligence but composer.

For his rival to see him like this, stripped of his confidence and reduced to a blushing nervous wreck silenced any words he had.

Only a low "uh.." erupted from Karma's throat as he struggled to speak.

They were both frozen, unable to move. Their faces turning increasingly redder.

"Onii-chan!" They suddenly jumped back away from one another. Both their hearts racing in their chests. Karma was dazed momentarily before glancing down at his niece who was looking up at him innocently. She had no clue what was going on, if anything she didn't pay any mind to the boys red faces.

Karma glanced back to Asano who's head shot over to a wall avoiding Karma's gaze.

"Um, ...what is it Chīsai-chan." The boy said awkwardly scratching his head; trying to ignore the embarrassment he felt having after the event that just transpired. "Can we have take out?" The small girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? No..that's not good for you." Said Karma who ate take out a lot of the time just because he was too lazy to cook some days. The girl was pouting now, "Pleeease!" She tugged on the sleeve of Karma's sweater.

"No." Karma answered sternly. The girl continued to pout now crossing her arms. She grabbed Karma's sleeve once more tugging on it. "Then can he stay?" She bluntly asked pointing directly at Asano.

The two exchanged looks both looking horrified.

"Uh…" Karma muttered having been thrown off. Although he hadn't seen it Asano was looking at him, amused. He'd never seen his rival express embarrassment, he was always so smug and confident.

 _To see him like this…._

 _It….._

 _It's…..kind of…._ _ **cute.**_

As amusing as it was to see his rival suffer he was also feeling awkward and uncomfortable. And he wanted to go home….

He cleared his throat drawing the attention of both the small girl and his rival.

"I really must be going...I have other matters to attend to." He said already having regained his composer.

Karma looked a little relieved until his niece tugged on his sleeve and blurted out,

"Onii-chan tell your boyfriend to stay!" And just like that Asano's composer flew right out the window and both their faces turned a deep scarlet.

"W-what.." Asano unknowingly mumbled being thrown off.

Karma's head snapped back to his niece the little girl still pouting. He couldn't bring the words to his mouth, the words to explain that Asano wasn't his boyfriend. That he was actually just a friend-wait when had they become friends?

He couldn't say what he wanted, at this point he'd lost control of any rational thought and just said to the small girl,

"Go to your room, now." If anyone from A-class had scene that they would probably say Karma was an asswhole to small children. However considering what just happened Asano understood the reason for Akabane's stern command.

Chīsai-chan puffed out her chest and cheeks before stomping off to her room. The door slammed shut, Karma sighed covering his eyes with his hands. Wondering if it was too late to jump out the nearest window.

An awkward silence settled in,

Asano shifted his weight before clearing his throat which caused Karma's head to snap in his direction, having forgotten he was there for a moment. His eyes stayed on the violet orbs watching his flustered movements cariously.

He rubbed the back of his neck still feeling embarrassed, his eyes drifted from Asano's unable to hold eye-contact.

"Sorry…...about that." Karma muttered his eyes focusing on his sofa.

"It-it's alright, after all, 'she's only six she doesn't really understand.'" Karma smirked noticing Asano quoting him.

"Yeah.." Karma chuckled. The silence settled in again, before it became awkward Asano spoke up.

"I...should be going then."

"Right.." Karma glanced over his shoulder, Asano was already opening the door, he met Karma's eyes.

"You better not say anything secondplace-kun or I'll throw you off a cliff." Karma suddenly said grinning ignoring the extra warmth of his ears.

Asano smirked,

"We both know I would be the one throwing you off the cliff." Asano shot back.

"If your dreams secondplace-kun."

Asano turned his head away from Karma's,

"Although you are my incompetent rival, I assure you, I respect the personal lives of everyone, even if that includes you. So, rest assured I won't speak of anything that happened today."

Karma shrugged acting as if he didn't really care although deep down he was relieved.

"See you Monday then."

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry Chapter 10: Asano's Denial**_

 _ **Onii-chan tell your boyfriend to stay!**_

Asano sighed running his fingers through his hair.

(Why did I have to go over to that buffoons home today...do the gods really hate me that much that I would be paired with Akabane?) The boy cringed at his earlier reaction to the small girls command.

Remembering the heat on his face upon hearing that word…

 **Boyfriend**

Akabane wasn't Asano's friend muchless a boyfriend! At least, he didn't consider the devious redhead a friend. No that would be ridiculous!

"Asano what's the matter?" The boy looked up from the kitchen counter as his father entered. Why was he always dressed in some sort of suit?

"Nothing father." He replied with his manipulative smile he gave his classmates. Although it had no effect on his father who just smiled to himself. He paced over to the fridge opening it,

"How was your date with Akabane?" Asano nearly broke the glass his fingers were wrapped around. The way his father spoke, a date, at this point he much prefered the way his father behaved before this year started.

"It was no such thing father, merely two classmates working on a project against their will.."

"Is that so? You seemed rather flustered just a moment ago, are you sure the two of you were **just** working?" The man spoke taking a container of milk from the fridge. Asano bit his lower lip as if it would control the burning sensation on the tips of his ears.

"I'm disgusted you would assume such a thing." Asano shot back still holding his smile.

"You are a healthy sixteen year old boy Asano, I've come to expect such things."

"Not with Akabane.." The boy growled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh I was just saying how redicious your accusations are father; Even by your standards." The man chuckled putting the container back in the fridge.

"Nonsense, someone of Akabane's caliber is more than worthy of your affection. Besides, it seems he's already affected you in someway."

Asano raised his eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean father." His fingers wrapping tighter around his glass almost cracking it.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong Asano, but this is the first time I've seen you so worked up, and over Akabane nonetheless."

Asano smiled showing his teeth a little trying with every fiber of his being not to walk out of this conversation. Because honestly that would just prove his father was right.

"You have it all wrong father. I would never lose my composer over someone like Akabane. I'm simply dreadfully tired from having to visit his horrible home."

His father raised his eyebrow in question. He hummed turning away from his son,

"Well, if it were to come to that, I would be more than welcome to give you both my blessing."

You could practically hear the screeching sound of Asano's teeth as they smashed together. The cringe level on his face going over 9,000.

"It shall never come to such ridiculous things…." Asano stated his previous smile dropping into a cold glare that his father could feel, however he was not the least bit affected by it.

"We shall see." His father commented.

"Father are you really saying I would fall for such a fool?"

His father turned to his son, a smile planted on his lips.

"No, Gakashuu, I'm saying you already have, and it's merely a matter of time before you break from this state of denial and realize that."

"What you are saying father is completely hysterical." The boy said still in a calm tone now standing up from the counter.

His father chuckled and offered no more words only turning away from this conversation and making his way cheerfully into another room.

Asano grinded his teeth together slamming his fist into the marble counter causing his glass to tip over spilling the remains of the water he had in their previously.

(Dammit….even here Akabane's corrosive behavior is corrupting my life! )

...Monday came faster than Asano would have liked it to. Their presentation was due that Thursday. And whether the two liked it or not, they would have to meet up again to finish it. Asano would have done it on his own, but because of his absence he was...rather lost. He didn't want to go to other students for help either due to his reputation. And there was no way in hell he was going to invite his rival, Akabane over to his home. Not with the nonsense his father had been spatting lately.

 _~ The following Monday ~_

Asano was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on the back of his hands, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes closed wishing today, just for today, he could not be Asano, because Asano had to deal with this, any other student did not!

"Asano," He heard a voice beside him. He opened his eyes looking to his side. He was pleased to see that it wasn't Akabane rather that it was Ren. A wave of relief washed over Asano but it hardly showed as he responded with,

"Hello Ren. What can I do for you?" He looked a bit uneasy, Ren, that didn't make Asano feel any better about things. If anything it added more wood to the flames of his concerns.

"People are sayin' you were hanging out with Akabane over the weekend; Is that true?"

Asano swallowed his heart but remained calm.

"Ah, you must be referring to the project."

"Project? Don't tell me you actually got paired up with that psycho"

"Unfortunately, yes." Asano paused looking around noticing a few people where watching the two of them.

"Wait, so did you go over to his place or somethin'?"

Asano couldn't answer that, not here. He didn't need to encourage the gossip going around, mild gossip was hardly worth fretting over. But when that gossip was about the guy who basically ruled the school and the delinquent it was bond to grow with even the tiniest information into a wildfire.

"It's not important." Asano simply said holding his composer.

When you were always wearing a mask and your friend knew it they were bond to pick up on small hints.

So when Asano gave Ren a look he understood that right now was not the best time to speak about this.

"Well I must be off to class. If you'll excuse me." Ren said making his exit.

Apart of Asano wished the boy could have stayed. Today he was feeling a bit anxious, which wasn't normal. That and he kept looking at the door.

The door slid open causing Asano to jump a little. He calmed down when the teacher entered.

"Good morning class." The man greeted.

Asano briefly glanced at the empty desk beside him.

( That fool will be late no doubt.)

But as the clocks hands moved and the hours passed the redhead…..

Never showed up.

Asano was the only one who realized this. Everyone else was focused on the lesson. But he couldn't focus; his eyes kept glancing back at the empty desk.

"Asano," the boy blinked realizing he was daydreaming. He looked around, everyone was staring at him. He looked back at the teacher who was waiting,

For what, he….didn't know.

"Are you going to read?" The boy felt his cheeks grow warm feeling a little embarrassed.

"Uh-r-right. Of course,"

But he couldn't, he didn't know where they were currently at. His face was growing warmer.

"I'm sorry I must excuse myself." He said shooting up from his desk as he made a mad dash for the door he heard his teacher calling his name.

….Asano turned the faucet off having splashed water on his face. He was the only one in the restrooms so nobody could see the mental breakdown he was currently having.

He looked into the mirror, leaning over the sink. The only color in his face was that of his rosy red cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Since when have I concerned myself with Akabane?! The cold weather must be getting to me, yes that MUST be it." The boy leaned his burning face against the cool glass.

Being alone, having a moment to himself finally. Nobody watching, no need to wear the mask. It was this that made him realized the racing pulse of his heart against his chest.

( Why can't I get that damn idiot out of my head? ..No...no...no it-it can't be that I-that's foolish! My father's hysterical blabbering must have gotten in my head, I mustn let him get to me. )

Asano smiled to himself sure that was it. He stood up straight, fixing his tea, combing down his hair with his hands.

"I am Asano Gakushuu, I am the leader of this school. I have no time to concern myself with such mindless things." He told himself in the mirror.

He turned away, heading for the door. He made his way back to his classroom,

…..Now, standing outside the door he already had an excuse in the back of his mind as to why he had left in such a rush. He wasn't feeling well and had to get some water, but he was alright now. Yeah that would more than suffice.

He reached his hand out for the latch but….

He….

Couldn't bring himself to open it. He couldn't move his hand any further, his body would not listen to him. He bit down on his lip,

( No….no I refuse! I refuse! I-I won't….) He sighed out to himself retracting his hand.

"I can't do this," He muttered finally being honest with himself. Asano eyed the classroom door, his mind told him to stay, to go back to class like the good little boy he was. Because that was what he was made for, why he was here, but….

His heart,

Told him otherwise.

He knew it would be ridiculous….to do so…that he should stay here,

But right now,

He didn't care what his mind said.

Ignoring the logical side of him, telling him to go to class he turned on his heel and bolted down the empty hallway not bothering to stop or think more on the matter.

….He ran and continued, he hadn't stopped even though all these thoughts in the back of his mind shouted at him, told him-yelled at him to stop this instant and turn back right now told him,

 _This is nuts,_

 _Your crazy,_

 _Get a hold of yourself!_

But he ignored them, ignored the cold freezing wind that blew against his bare arms, his ears, and neck, it felt like small needles. He ignored the burning pain in his legs and chest, telling him to stop, to at least rest,

But he did not, he refused.

He finally stopped heavily panting, leaning on his knees for support. His breath was visible in the cold december air. He hadn't stopped to grab his jacket, or coat. No, he was merely in his white dress shirt and that black tie with those dress pants he always wore around school. He hadn't even stopped to grab his grey blazer.

His heart thundered in his chest as he stood up straight, looking at the familiar door. No his heart wasn't in his chest it was in his throat. He was practically choking, he looked down at his hand, it was trembling….was it because of the cold?

He took a deep breath hoping that would ease the anxiety he was feeling right now. He drew his hand near the buzzer, as his finger pressed against the rubber hearing it chime his pulse quickened.

He heard the door knob shift almost immediately. He heard the movement of a lock being undone before the door opened…..he had expected to see the little girl again but instead he saw….a rather, _interesting_ sight.

Akabane, still dressed in his pajamas, but he looked anything but comfortable. He had a blanket draped around his shoulders, his hair was a complete mess, and he was deathly pale. His usual sharp eyes looked hazy and out of focus.

Asano noticed all of these things, he took note of how slow Akabane's reaction time was too. It had taken him nearly two minutes to realize just who he was staring at. Asano had thought Akabane was staying at home, being lazy. But….he wasn't.

By this image alone that wasn't the case at all.

"Asano…? What….what are you doing here?" Karma said genuinely confused and still dazed, he was swaying a little like he'd topple over any moment.

( No joke?) Asnao noticed.

Asano opened his mouth to explain but realized, for the first time ever, he didn't have one. He didn't know why he'd basically just skipped school only to run here, to Akabane's home. He didn't know why he'd been staring at his desk all morning or why he couldn't get the redhead out of his mind!

So when Karma asked Asano again still dazed and clearly out of it, all Asano could say was,

"I…..I don't know."

Karma groaned suddenly holding his head,

"Are you alright?" Asano seemed to blurt out, surprising himself and even Akabane a little.

"Huh…" It took a moment for his rival's question to register. "Y-yeah...my fucking head just hurts."

( Is that why he's not in school? )

"Are you sick?" One might say Akabane just had a headache but it didn't take a doctor to know that Akabane was seriously sick.

"It's nothing serious" The redhead responded.

"Akabane you should see a doctor." Asano said making no attempt to hide the concern on his face. If Akabane hadn't been feeling like shit he would have pointed it out but he hardly noticed.

"Shouldn't you be in school Asano?" Akabane questioned changing the subject.

(He didn't even call me by that dumb nickname?)

Before Asano could explain himself Akabane suddenly swayed losing his balance and falling right on his ass.

As if it were an instinct Asano was by his side in mere seconds helping the redhead sit up from the carpet.

"Thanks.." He muttered,

"Why didn't you go see a doctor? Your clearly in no condition to care for yourself."

"I told you it's nothing…" Akabane grumbled rubbing his forehead again,

Asano sighed, Akabane started to shiver, the strawberry blonde looked over his shoulder at the opened door. The cold air flooding in, he stood up suddenly closing it and locking it again.

"I didn't exactly invite you in…" Akabane attempted to joke with a pained smirk.

"Go lie down on the couch." Asano ordered,

"Whaaaat? I don't recall you being the boss of me." Asano bit his lip trying not to lose his temper.

"Akabane just go lie on the couch!" He yelled causing Akabane to wince, he instantly felt a little bad for raising his voice.

"Uh...fine…." The redhead groaned he got up from the floor still off balance, he fell onto the couch sighing. "I still don't get why you're here." He commented.

"Where do you keep your thermometers." Asano questioned,

"I don't have one," Akabane said meeting the boys concerned eyes, his face straight, pale and void of any humor like his tone.

Asano sighed running his fingers through his hair. He looked around like that would help, he moved sitting down on the couch beside his rival.

When he brushed his forehead against Akabane's the redhead's cheeks grew warm.

"Uh-um...A-Asano what are you doing?" His rival didn't respond, after a moment he took his head away ignoring the racing pulse of his heartbeat. "You have a high fever."

Akabane raised his eyebrow giving his rival a questionable look.

"How….do you know that?"

"It's a trick my maid did with me when I was small. Our thermometer broke one day, so she put her forehead to mine, depending on how warm or hot it is corresponds with how high the fever is, if they have one."

"Oh," Akabane said slowly a bit amazed.

Asano stood up glancing at Karma, trying to think.

"It would be best if you changed into some cooler clothing." He suggested, he drew his eyes from Akabane's the tips of his ears were pink. "I'll…...make you some soup."

"Wow~ the rich boy can actually cook."

"Just shut up and go change." Asano growled.

"Fine...fine…" Akabane muttered. Asano hesitated watching him get up from the couch and making his way to his bedroom.

"D-do…..you need my assistance?" Akabane looked at him, a smirk on his lips.

"No nurse." Asano rolled his eyes turning his head away from the redhead.

….still wondering…

( Why did I come here? )


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bitter sweet rivalry chapter 11**_

"How did you even get sick you incompetent fool." Asano says coldly from Karma's kitchen. Currently in the process of making soup on the stove.

Karma shrugs, having changed into a white T-shirt and some blue gym shorts.

" Eh, I went outside yesterday without a coat."

"And you thought that was a good idea?" The redhead shrugged wanting the blanket because he was cold. However he'd tried several times already and Asano had tossed them in the corner somewhere knowing the blanket would only cause Akabane's temperature to rise.

An uncomfortable silence befell them, the sound of Karma's carious voice breaking it.

"I still don't get why you're here."

"Pardon?" Asano said raising an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder to the redhead on the couch.

Karma smirked shifting constantly trying to get comfortable but inevitably falling.

"You showed up at my place and during school hours no less." The boy grinned. "Was secondplace-kun worried about me?"

Asano stiffened, his grip around the metal ladle tightening, so much that he might actually break it.

"Nothing to say hmm?" Akabane said with a toothy grin.

"If you utter another word I will dumb this entire pot of boiling liquid on you!"

Asano's warning had little effect on Akabane who's grin widened.

"You would waste food! How uncharacteristic secondplace-kun." Akabane said muffling a dramatic gasp. Asano could tell he was already feeling better.

"I'll show you uncharacteristic when I throw you out the window." Asano mutters under his breath as he stirs the soup faster caring not if he drilled a hole in Akabane's pot.

Akabane chuckles having heard that.

"You wouldn't hurt a sick person would you?"

"Despite your condition I'd hardly call you defenseless."

"Yeah, your right...I could still win a fight easily like this."

"Yes, surely you could before passing out from the high fever."

"Well i'm so glad you believe in me secondplace-kun"

"That was sarcasm you idiot." Asano said setting down a bowl of the steaming liquid in front of Akabane on the coffee table.

The redhead raised his eyebrow leaning back against the couch.

"Thanks but I don't feel like being poisoned."

He teased supporting his head with his arms.

"My methods of killing you would be straight forward I assure you."

"Well I'm sure your horrible cooking will kill me before any poison."

Asano groaned questioning himself as to why he came here and what in the actual hell was he thinking rubbing his temples.

"If you don't want to eat it that's fine, I'd be happy to drown you in it." Asano said with a cold smile.

Akabane held a giddy grin upon his face. Like a kid on Christmas.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Asano was so, so, SO VERY tempted to grab that bowl of boiling soup and throw it in the redheads face.

But he refused to give in to exactly what Akabane wanted, that and waste a good meal.

"Just eat it." Asano said dryly turning away from Akabane.

Akabane followed him with his eyes before they traced back to the bowl. He sighed picking up the chop sticks.

He nibble on the noodles that where a bit chewy. But the brawth was rich and... actually really good.

Akabane smirked setting down the bowl on the table.

"It's not bad," he noted.

Asano had no remark to that. His eyes drifted around the familiar apartment as Akabane continued.

He noticed the absence of a certain girl.

"Where is your niece?"

"School," He simply said.

"And you took her like that?" Akabane shrugged.

"I'm not putting her on that creepy bus stop. I don't trust those devil's." Asano chuckled having returned to the kitchen to clean it up a bit.

"Please, your hardly one to talk, besides they are just children."

"Children can be cruel." Karma said with an unusual serious tone which Asano took note of.

"I hardly doubt they can be as cruel as you are." Karma smiled,

"Your to kind secondplace-kun." Karma said taking a sip of the rich brawth. Asano looked at him from the kitchen, staring at him thinking to himself. The annoying voice of his father rang in his head.

 _ **Onii-chan tell your boyfriend to stay!**_

 _ **Father are you really saying I would fall for such a fool?**_

 _ **No, Gakushuu, I'm saying you already have, and it's merely a matter of time before you break from this state of**_ _ **denial and realize that.**_

"Akabane," Karma stopped slurping up a noodle and wiping his mouth before looking at Asano,

"Hmm?" He hummed proceeding to take another bite of the noodles.

"Are you gay?" Karma choked on that noodle very much taken aback by that question. I mean he knew Asano was forward but damn.

"W-what." Karma said through his coughs trying not to choke to death. "That's a bit personal ace-kun."

Asano folded his arms, "I've just noticed you don't seem very interested in the females at our school, even though some are all over you."

"I could say the same about you secondplace-kun." Karma shot back setting down his chopsticks preferring not to choke on them.

"Just answer the question you idiot." Asano stated coldly his ears a bit pink as he tried to dodge the same question.

With a shrug Karma simply said, "No, I'm pansexual."

That made since to Asano in some way.

"What about you?" Karma asked in genuine curiosity leaning back into the couch.

"That is none of your business." Asano said sticking his nose up like a proud rich kid."

"Haaah? How is that fair secondplace-kun!"

"I'm not fair." Asano said crossing his arms.

"Believe me I know." Karma's words held a hidden meaning to them that Asano couldn't quite grasp.

"Well, I best be going, father will no doubt kill me for this." Asano said already heading for the door.

"Hey Asano," The strawberry blonde froze at the door glancing over to the redhead on the couch.

"What."

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" The strawberry blonde felt his cheeks heating up.

"Uh.." He stuttered. Wait stuttered since when did he stutter?! "No thanks," Asano said swinging his head away from carious, warm and pretty amber eyes that looked like honey to him. "I'm far to busy with school work."

Karma looked a bit disappointed however he smiled saying, "Yeah I'm busy beating you."

"Like I'd allow you to do such ungodly things."

"You can't control me Asano."

"I don't need to, I just need to trample you." The two stared each other down having that same fiery-eyed gaze of competition.

"I'd like to see you try." The smug redhead challenged.

Asano gave him a look before letting himself out calling, "Goodbye Akabane."

"See ya." The redhead called back as the door closed. He sighed falling back into the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm gettin' closer."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 12**_

By the time Asano had reached home it had already gone dark and much colder. As he unlocked the door to his large home he still questioned himself internally why on earth he would skip school just to visit that stupid redhead that was hardly worth his time. If anything he should have used that time to get ahead of Akabane in his studies.

He stepped into the large living room the door clicked behind him as it closed,

"Ah Asano I see you're finally home and rather late no less." Asano didn't have to turn the lamp on to know who that was but he did anyway. Not that he was surprised, his father was sitting in the recliner seated next to the couch his leg folded over the other like something a villain out of an anime manga would do. "Hello father." Asano said in his usual empty toned voice while removing his winter coat.

"Might I ask where you were?"

"I assure you I was not out doing anything bad if that is what you are concerned about father, not that it's any of your business."

His father smiled that threatening smile but it held a somewhat softer tone to it than it's usal cold vibe. He stood up his hands in the pockets of his khakis, still in his work clothes, had he been sitting there since he arrived home?

"On the contrary Asano, if I am to be more of a father figure in your life then it is my job as your father to know where you have been and why in fact you skipped school." Asano internally winced but on the outside kept a calm expression as he made his way to the kitchen for some water.

"There was simply an emergency father, nothing to concern yourself with." Asano said trying to shrug the mans prying off. His father was already convinced that Asano had something for that foolish Akabane-as if-there was no way in hell he'd tell him that he was at the redheads house. That would provide more than enough of a case against him.

"Dodging the question are we?" His father said eyebrow raised. Asano decided to remain silent knowing nothing he said would help him right now. "I heard Akabane was also absent from school today and your teacher also informed me that you were rather, captivated by the empty seat next to you that so happened to be Akabanes."

Asano stiffened.

"He said you were staring at it like something was wrong with it." The fridge door slammed shut filling the uncomfortable silence in the room for a moment.

"I was just admiring how peacefully quiet it was without that fool there father." That was a poor comeback and even Asano knew it.

"I see." His father just said seeming pleased. Asano expected his father to continue to question him but to his surprise the man just headed for the stairs saying to his son before he went up for bed, "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm terribly exhausted and I have work tomorrow, please try not to stay up too late Asano. I'd hate for this whole missing school incident to become a habit."

Asano was left in the kitchen alone standing there looking at the water bottle in his hand like it held some great meaning to it. He stared into its reflection.

" _Asano, you wanna hang out sometime?"_ The redheads voice echoed in his mind a constant noise that he couldn't silence.

He gritted his teeth before throwing the water bottle into the wall so hard that it completely busted like a water balloon.

"I do not like that idiot."

* * *

One week later…..

Karma had gotten over his cold just a few days ago and was back in school. He was back in his desk with the strawberry blond giving him sideways glares to which Karma returned them but he couldn't lie to himself even if he didn't show it on the outside. He felt something for that stuck up prick who thought he ruled everything. He didn't know what it was, maybe friendship? Love? Or something in between that. Karma decided not to act on it…..yet, not until he was sure this wasn't some sort of mood swings that he was just experiencing.

"Alright class I have an announcement today for you all." The teacher said setting down his clipboard. "Class A has been selected to participate in the pole toppling match between one of our rival schools. Will be staying in their neck of the woods for two days starting tomorrow. I expect you all to go," The man paused holding up a paper. "I'll just need you to get this slip signed by your parents and bring it back to me tomorrow.

Asano turned to Akabane to challenge him of course but halted when he saw a distraught look upon his face for a mere second. The redhead met his eyes and shot back a challenging grin.

"Too bad we won't be facing off against each other, I would wipe the floor with you _again._ "

"As if." Asano wasted no time shooting back. A lot of people thought Akabane was this lazy and cocky fool but Asano felt like there was more to him, something under the surface that he was hiding. He'd often see glimpses of it for only a few seconds before the redhead hid

them again. Like the time they'd briefly hung out and he got hurt...and Akabane was there.

 _Asano are you okay?_ _ **Gakaushuu**_

Or the time he stayed by his side while he was in pain and refused to leave.

Asano shook his head suddenly...no no Akabane was a fool nothing more than that!

"Asano." The strawberry blonde blinked the class was looking at him even Akabane, it took him a moment before he realized the teacher was staring at him holding out his permission slip. "Oh-yes sir sorry sir." Asano said quickly taking the paper and sitting back down ignoring the burning of his ears.

As the bell rang Asano gathered his things and exited the class, as he headed down the hall to his next class he could hear the calling of his name behind him,

"Asano! Hey wait up!" He halted thinking that it was Ren but unfortunately the redhead running towards him in that childish manner not caring for staring eyes was not Ren.

"What is it Akabane, just because you decide to skip class doesn't mean you will drag me down with you." Asano said folding his arms retaining that _I don't care for you and I hate you_ attitude knowing multiple eyes where on him.

"Yeah sure-I just wanted to thank you for the other day." Asano stiffened hearing murmurs around him.

"Lower your voice fool." Asano hissed through his teeth.

"Okay…" Akabane said actually confused until he realized the people around him and let out an, "Oh." Then he grinned which horrified Asano "What are you guys looking at? Geez talking about eavesdropping how rude, don't you guys have somewhere to be? Like class." Much to his pleasure Karma received multiple glares and rude comments before the wondering eyes finally left to go to their classes.

"You are horrible." Asano said not looking happy.

"What? Just because they worship your crazy ass doesn't mean they have to pry on every conversation you have or everything you do."

Although Asano agreed with that he didn't admit it. "Are we done here, I have to be getting to class myself. I actually care about my life unlike some."

"Almost," Asano groaned. "Seriously thanks, my sister was flipping out because I was sick. She thought I was dying and I mean, you could of just left my ass to die too, still wondering why you bothered."

As expected Asano dodged that question, "Don't mention it...now I'm off to class goodbye." Asano turned on his heel and hurried off to class, Karma smirked to himself heading to his own class.

* * *

….As Asano entered his class he was greeted with a wave by a face he was glad to see.

"Hey Asano," Ren, thank god a class he didn't have to constantly bicker with a child.

"Good Morning Ren." Asano replied sitting down in the desk across from Rens.

"I hear Akabane been causing you some trouble."

"He causes everyone trouble." The strawberry blonde said taking out his notebook and pencil.

"Hey, are you two buddy buddy or something?"

"No, why would you even consider such an awful thing." Asano retorted not even looking up from his notes.

"I mean, a lot of people have seen you two together."

"It's only because that fool is constantly bugging me."

"Yeah, I get it. These rumors about you two being friends or even together are stupid. That E-class idiot just brings trouble with him everywhere he goes. Too bad they closed that old E-class building, if they hadn't that fool would be right back there."

Asano stared at his pages blankly for a moment before responding with a empty tone, "Yeah…"

"Oh, we have a student council meeting by the way today, after school so you should be there. You missed the last one that day you ran out of class."

"Is that so." Asano didn't seem to care his mind being somewhere else.

"Seriously Asano your making yourself look bad, even if that idiot is getting to you you can't let it ruin your reputation."

"I'm well aware." Asano said writing notes down in his notebook.

 _Something seems off about him._ Ren thought.

* * *

Karma sat at his desk resting his chin in his hand, thinking to himself not bothering listening to the lectures the teacher was giving because he didn't care and also it was on stuff he already knew. He glanced down at his phone that was in his pocket deciding to take it out and shoot a text to someone.

 _Karma: I need to tell you something._

He waited not expecting a response right away but received a buzz from his phone a few moments later.

 _Nagisa: What is it?_

Karma glanced around making sure nobody could see his phone, once he decided to coast was clear he delivered the text.

 _Karma: I think I have a crush on someone._

 _Nagisa: WHAT?! Since when do you have crushes?_

 _Karma: I know, by the way what are you doing texting I thought you were a good kid (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_

 _Nagisa: I'm home with a cold,_

 _Karma: Can I come over and talk?_

 _Nagisa: I mean I'm not contagious but you shouldn't skip._

 _Karma: I'll make up the work later, besides I need to get this off my chest._

 _Nagisa: Okay,_

 _Karma: I'll see you in a bit._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading I'm going to post this fanfiction on Watpad from now on so check there for updates from now on.**_

 _ **My Wattpad is: GamingTiger15**_


	13. Chapter 13

Before you start this chapter I want to inform you all I decided not to write on this site anymore simply because I have to many fanfictions that I don't feel the motivation to continue anymore, I will be posting Assclass fanfictions on WattPad from now on my WattPad is **GamingTiger15** or **GamingTiger scarlet**. Hope you enjoy this chapter though, if you don't have WattPad or can't access it let me know and I will update this fanfiction on for that reason.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Bzzzz...Bzzzz...

Karma shifted his weight as he stood in front of the door, he wasn't nervous about seeing Nagisa but more so the topic that he would discuss with him. He was nervous discussing this with anyone. He pressed the buzzer once more thinking that would speed along the door being answered.

Suddenly the door opened and an old woman with shaggy grey hair appeared in the doorway.

"Uh..." Karma let out confused

"Are you my mail boy?" The woman spoke with her old eyes squinted, Karma glanced at the number on the door.

 _220_

 _Oh shit Nagisa's apartment was 221_

Karma felt his face heat up he knew he was blushing but he ignored it. "Sorry wrong apartment have a good day." He gritted his teeth as he turned and the woman closed the door. His heart was thumping in his chest, gees, that was embarrassing, was he really that nervous?

Before he pushed the buzzer again he double checked to make sure this was Nagisa's apartment, _221_ good it was.

He pressed the Buzzer only once for the door knob to begin turning, he was met with smoky blue eyes that he hadn't seen in awhile. Nagisa was wearing gym shorts and a white T-shirt, he was holding a blanket around his shoulders and his nose was tinted red and his face was flushed.

"Hey Nagisa," Karma greeted trying to remain calm.

"Hey Karma, did you get mixed up?"

"You...heard that?" The redhead raised his brow and Nagisa nodded smiling,

"It's nice to see you again, it's too bad I'm sick though."

"Yeah," Karma scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't visit more often."

"It's okay, come on in." Nagisa stepped aside allowing Karma in as he closed the door Karma noticed the T.V on in the living room with some movie on and tissues on the coffee table.

"So," Nagisa said sitting down on the couch Karma quietly joining him making a mental note to go home and shower so he himself didn't get sick again. He couldn't afford to at this point. "You have a crush on someone." Karma sighed like the weight was finally being lifted off his chest. He rested his back against the couch, before he couldn't relax around Nagisa but after everything with Koro-Sensei he could fall asleep with a calm conscious knowing the bluenette was harmless, to him at least.

"Crush...isn't the word I'd use to describe it." Karma paused holding his chin thinking to himself while a carious Nagisa watched him. "More like...a heartthrob?" Karma considered that then shook his head again, "No that doesn't suit it either, it's..." Karma turned to Nagisa sitting up making his movements with his hands a bit more animated as he continued to speak, "Not something you can just define with a word, more like a feeling."

"What's the feeling?" Nagisa asked getting another tissue to blow his nose.

"Like...it's hard to focus when there around..even if you don't look at them you know they're there and you want all their attention. But at the same time you wanna hit them with a book or something."

Nagisa smiled, "Karma I think that's a feeling only you can experience." The redhead shrugged, "I dunno man," He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just it wasn't even there last year like...at all. But now, it is there." Karma looked at Nagisa again asking, "Y'know?"

Nagisa scratched his cheek nervously, "I'd be lying if I said I did sorry." Karma fell silent this wasn't the usual smug and devious redhead best friend Nagisa was used too. "So who's your crush if you don't mind me asking?"

"You'll laugh," Karma warned.

"No I won't," Nagisa reassured.

"Promise?" Karma raised his eyebrow, Nagisa nodded. "Alright but if you laugh I get to chuck you out a window." Nagisa rolled his blue eyes.

"Just tell me already." Karma sighed once more leaning forward so he was leaning slightly over the couch.

"It's...Asano."

"Asano Gakashuu?" Nagisa asked shocked and Karma nodded. "Wow." Was all Nagisa could say. "But, how?"

Karma began to explain how he skipped school with Asano and how Asano got hurt and he'd ended up taking care of him and vice versa. Then he went on a tangent of how Asano had come to his house to take care of him on his own accord and how badly it confused Karma.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Karma said raising a fist in warning,

"Karma you call me dense but your being dense right now."

"Huh?"

"Asano probably likes you, I don't know why else he would do that for you, and you said he'd been acting weird around you too. He's probably crushing on you."

Karma folded his arms, "Yeah well if he is that bastards in denial"

Nagisa shrugged, "Then.." Nagisa paused holding his chin, "Break the immersion?"

"So punch him." Karma said grinning hitting his hand with his fist.

"No no no no." Nagisa said before Karma tried that idea. "I mean, he's in denile and your a up front guy Karma so, maybe if you show him how you feel about him maybe he'll get it."

"I've tried Nagisa." Karma said giving his friend a look.

"Then be more forward until he can't ignore your feelings."

Karma grinned, "What like you where with Kayano?" Nagisa beamed red,

"T-t-that was just to save her."

"Suuuure." Karma teased.

"So what are you gonna do?" Karma shrugged,

"Tell him I guess."

"I think that's the right call Karma."

Karma stared at the carpet for awhile before slowly replying with, "I'm just afraid of what he'll say."

Where the hell had Akabane gone now, he talked big about beating him yet he continued to skip class and school.

"Now turned to page..."

Oh how can he talk, even though he was sitting in class he could hardly focus on the work himself,

before Asano knew it the bell had rung and thankfully it was lunch time, aka time to give his brain some time to think.

As he entered the cafeteria he was almost immediately waved down by the big five

"Well looky here it's Asano didn't think he hung out with us anymore, thought he was all buddy buddy with that E-class trash." Koyama said while eating in a...not very flattering way.

"Yeah thought you where hanging with that Akabane from now on," Teppei added as Asano sat down at the head of the lunch table as if this where a board meeting and he where the boss.

"Oh come now guys, we all know Asano is loyal to us and he hates that Akabane as much as us if not more. He'll give him a run for his money this year no doubt." Ren said gracefully taking a bite of some salad.

"I'm terribly sorry for missing the meeting last week," Asano said setting down his own elegant lunch and cleverly steering the conversation clearly away from the subject of Akabane. "I had an emergency to deal with."

"Oh my, is everything alright?" Teppei questioned while working on some school work. Figures, the big Five including Asano himself never rested always working to be at the top of the food chain.

"Yes, everything is fine, nothing to concern yourself with." Before the big five could get a chance to pry deeper into the reasoning for his absence last week he quickly said, "Now, since we are all here lets talk about what the meeting for today is."

"Right," Ren said taking a stack of papers out from a folder and setting them down. There where bold letters on the papers labeled **Pole Toppling Members.** "No doubt that everyone on the team will be a member of A-class."

"However there are only a limited amount of spots for the best of the best." Teppie said adding to Ren's statement.

"Which means to wannabee fools who can barely run without passing out!" Koyama said loudly on purpose and the other members sighed cringing for him.

"So who is on the list so far." Asano asked,

"The five of us, we need more members however," Ren stated.

"Then it's simple, a fitness test will be held for all of those who wish to come, if they cannot pass the test then they are clearly not fit to take on this responsibility. I think Akabane would be a good candidate to start with seeing as he is quiet fit and held up fairly well in the pole toppling match last year so.." Asano paused hearing how silent it was at the table, he looked up from his meal questionably and saw all the members looking at him weirdly.

"Akabane?" Ren said in disbelief. "I mean he's good at the sport but he's no good he would probably lose on purpose."

"I doubt that." Asano shot back and suddenly the air between Ren and Asano thickened.

"How can you be so sure?"

Asano remained calm not breaking from the pressure at all. "Because he is my rival and I know my enemies well, he's in Class A which means he fights for us now. Akabane may be a trouble maker but he doesn't like to lose, so he won't lose if it means proving himself to the rival school." Asano shot a look at Ren as if he was quietly saying _**I dare you to test me on this.**_

Ren kept his gaze with Asano before sighing, "Fine I suppose that's a good reason, but he'll have to pass the fitness test like everyone else."

"Good, well hold it after school today, now," Asano said standing up. "If you don't mind I must be off, I have some Class A students to tutor." The big five just looked at Asano as he left finding him... _different_

Asano walked down the hall that was empty because all the students where at lunch all expect one, speak of the devil. He saw him sitting in one of the classrooms.

As the door slid open the boy looked up raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Gee second-placekun what are you doing here? Skipping lunch?"

"No. I'm not like you, I'm here on business." Asano said stepping closer to the redhead who was eating alone in this classroom at the desk. "You know it's against the rules to eat in the classrooms." Karma shrugged continuing to eat his bento.

"It's better than eating in that noisy cafeteria." Asano stood above Karma for a moment looking down at him staring at him. "It's rude to stare second-placekun."

Ignoring that comment Asano asked,

"What's the real reason you're eating in here?" Karma froze his mouth opened about to eat another peace of his food.

Slowly, he closed his mouth and put down the food before raising his eyebrow, "Why do you care?" Karma said rather coldly. "I know you like to know your enemies but I'm sure you can figure that out on your own."

"I'm asking out of pure curiosity." Asano assured him.

"Sure," Karma said frowning playing with his food, he seemed oddly...docile right now.

"Akabane what's wrong." Karma was taken aback. Did he just hear sereneness in Asano's voice?

The redhead looked up at Asano his violet eyes looking down at the redhead, his skin looked so smooth, he wondered if it felt as soft as it looked, and his hair it looked like a sunset...the way it fell around his face, no wonder girls fell for him so easily.

"Akabane?"

Karma blinked, he felt his face heat up.

"H-huh?"

"I said are you okay you idiot." Karma shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah yeah...I'm fine." _I think I need some air._ Karma thought "Anyway what did you need."

"I need you Karma, I need you and I love you!"

Karma blinked "Wait what?!" His face burned red.

"Are you deaf or something today," Asano said his arms folded as he was scowling at Akabane his patience obviously running thin. "I said I need you to come by after school today to take the fitness test. It's mandatory if your going to the pole toppling battle."

"Wait since when is that-"

"Since now." Asano said cutting him off muttering _idiot_ under his breath. "Be there or I'll make sure you pay with your life for it."

"A bit dramatic there Ace-kun."

"Don't test my patience." Asano said turning and leaving.

Karma sighed running his figures through his hair. "Either I'm seriously falling for that prick or I'm seriously sleep deprived."


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know I said I wouldn't post anymore on this site but it's only this fanfiction and it's for the people who cannot access Wattpad.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Karma sighed running his fingers through his damp glistening red hair still standing in the empty class.

 _What just happened_

He questioned himself.

... Meanwhile,

Asano made his way down the empty hall his hands at his sides fidgeting a little and his violet eyes locked onto the tiles of the school floor.

 _That Akabane is such a fool._

He thought to himself feeling bothered.

"Hey Asano." He heard a familiar peppy voice. He looked up and perched against the wall was the girl from before. Her long black hair was draped over her shoulders her Ruby red eyes looked at him innocently. However her interest was clear to him.

"Hello again." He spoke approaching her.

"You never came by for our date." The girl said tilting her head innocently with a smile.

Asano felt the tips of his ears warm although he maintained eye contact.

"I wasn't aware it was a date." Even though he assumed as much. "My apologizes."

The girl giggled, "it's okay Asano. So..." She said dragging her tone out, twirling her hips trying to captivate the boy.

She was a very beautiful girl and most guys asked her out but she always rejected them. Now that Asano thought about it a few girls had asked Akabane out but he turned them down. He wondered what his preference was or what those girls saw in him.

"-How about that Asano?" The girl chimed.

"Pardon?" He hadn't realized he spaced out.

The girl looked a bit hurt but quickly hid it. "I said how about we go out tonight? Get a soda or something?"

"I'm sorry I don't drink soda, it's bad for your teeth." He clarified. "And I have other business to handle." He added.

"Oh." Her peppy tone seemed to drop like a stone and something a bit colder took its place.

Asano took note of this and felt a little bad. "I'm sorry maybe we can-"

"It's fine." The girl said forcing a smile. "It's fine... I'll see you later." The attitude was clear in her voice in those last words as she walked away, but Asano didn't have time for it.

"Okay goodbye." He waved politely heading on to his class.

Asano sighed tapping his pencil on to top of the was sitting in the gym him and Ren we're holding the fitness test because unfortunately the other members of the big five had other things to do.

Watching these fools fail this simple obstacle course miserably while amusing to Ren it was beginning to wear away at Asano's patients. Another name to cross off the list. Another failure, it was almost four, aka the deadline for this and Akabane hadn't shown up.

With the constant fails Asano was ready to march out of the gym hunt down Akabane who was probably burning down a school of orphans, and beat him to death with this clipboard then hang him by his-

"Asano."

He blinked, damn so close to running out.

"Yes" Asano said looked over to Ren from the chair he was in behind the table like you'd have at cheer leading tryouts or basketball.

"I'm pretty sure that was the last one." he said pointing at a green haired boy limping out of the gym ready to collapse.

Asano slammed the clipboard down on the table and sighed leaning back into the uncomfortable metal chair. He folded his arms, "well then I suppose I'll have to call up those Americans from last year because," Asano looked at the clipboard scanning over the few who passed taking into consideration that they weren't very good and how out of shape they were. "As it stands with our current team we have a slim chance of winning."

"I told you Akabane wouldn't show."

Asano didn't look at Ren only looking forward arms crossed saying in a dark tone. "Don't remind me." The one, ONE and only time he had faith in Akabane he couldn't be bothered to show up. Asano felt foolish. Foolish for daring to trust such an idiot.

Asano sighed feeling a bit disappointed. "Alright let's pack it-"

"I'm here." Someone breathed and all heads turned to a panting Akabane.

Asano stood up from his chair ready to snap Akabane's neck.

"What the hell Akabane!" Asano yelled.

"I'm here aren't I." Karma stated dryly.

"If you think you can just come in here a minute till closing you got another thing coming." Ren said ready to fight the red head.

It was then Asano noticed how docile Akabane was, how his shirt was torn and his face was smeared with dirt and...

... his niece hiding behind his leg with a bruised eye.

Then it hit him, he was late because he was protecting his sister. Even though the girl was in no way related to Asano he felt angry knowing someone hurt her.

"-Ever since you came to this school you've made nothing but trouble for Asano! I think it's time you leave before I-"

"Ren." Asano stated firmly causing the distraught boy to look at him. "Leave him be, there's nice point in wasting your breath." Before Ren could ask Asano what the hell he was doing Asano walked past Ren and knelt down in front of the scared girl.

"Are you okay?" She nodded nervously obviously scared.

"It's okay." Karma said petting his nieces head trying to calm her, meanwhile Ren wasn't sure what was going on only standing agaped at the two who seemed oddly close like friends.

"Alright Akabane, run the coarse."

Karma's shoulders sloughed as he sighed. "Aww but I'm tired"

"Now before I change my mind you idiot." Asano said pointing to the course.

The course, that Karma was looking at now was fairly simple if you were physically fit which most people weren't.

It started with some hurdles four in a row that you could jump over or slide under, then there was a wall you had to climb with a rope attached to it, a small field of tires to run through was next and finally right before the finish you had to get the red flag that was on top of the poll, a very tall poll about as tall as Karma and Asano put together.

"But," Karma said looking down at his Niece, "I can't just leave her here."

"I'll watch her." Asano quickly offered and to his surprise Akabane didn't reject that.

"Okay-I'll be right back." He said to his niece before jogging over to the start of the obstical.

"Ready," Asano said taking his stop watch out,

"Wait." Karma said putting a hand up,

"Oh what now," Asano rolled is violet eyes, "Don't stall Akaba-a-a-a..."

Asano mouth was left agaped without even realizing it when Karma tossed his shirt on the floor and Asano could feel the blood rush to his face. "W-what are you doing you idiot!" He yelled a little too loud letting his embarrassment show causing Karma to smirk.

"Whaaat? My shirt got wet earlier, plus I run faster without one. " It was so very clear that Akabane was hitting on Asano, at least it was clear to Ren who was watching this whole thing go done and the two other boys had seemed to forget he was there for a moment.

"Why..?" Akabane said teasingly raising an eyebrow, "Do you see what you like?"

You could practically see the sparks coming off of Asano's grinding teeth and the steam coming from his ears, at this point not even Ren could tell if he was flustered or very, very pissed off, or both.

"Ugh.." Asano muttered covering his red face with his hands. "Just...just go." Asano said hitting the stop watch.

As soon as the button was pressed Karma hopped, yes hopped, over the all the hurdles one by one as if they were little bumps in the road, he didn't even bother to grab the rope just using the speed he already had to jump onto the wall, he grabbed the top of it pulling himself up and over. Once he hit the bottom he stepped through the tires one foot after the other so fast you swore the tires weren't even there and he climbed that pole so easily Asano swore he really was a kid, a kid climbing a tree.

"What's my time," Karma said grinning while twirling the small red flag in his hands.

Asano looked at the watch, "fifthteen seconds." Akabane even rivaled him in the athletics, his time was sixteen seconds, dammit!

Asano sighed he wasn't very surprised, he'd come to expect this from Akabane. "You passed." he said unenthusiastically

"What?" Ren questioned,

"Put his name on the list-and you put your shirt back on for christ sake this is a school! Have some decency!"

Akabane grinned taking note that this made Asano flustered but put his shirt back on no less. "Well, we should be going." He said putting his winter coat back on and walking over and scooping his niece up holding her up with one of his arms while she had her small arms around his neck, his other arm at his side, man he was strong.

"Onii-Chan can we get some coco on the way home at the cafe!"

Karma smiled warmly which made Asano's heart feel like it would jump out from his chest.

"Sure." He replied ruffling the little girls hair to which she giggled.

"Can your boyfriend come to!" The girl bluntly asked pointing at Asano too young to be aware of the tension in the air.

"Boyfriend?" Ren repeated shocked and confused.

"She's a child she doesn't know any better." Asano quickly clarified not wanting to give Ren the wrong idea.

"No afraid not," Karma told his niece who was pouting, he then looked at Asano saying with an annoyed look on his face. "Asano doesn't do fun."

Asano didn't have a reply to that, in fact he wasn't sure he wanted to reply to it. Ten and him stood in Silence watching the Redhead leave into the Hall with the small girl in his arms.

"What was that all about?" Rent asked.

"I don't know." Asano said his eyes still on the exit as if Akabane was still there.

Rent sighed slowly dragging his hand along his face. "Hey Asano," The strawberry blonde looked at Ren who was packing up his things. "I have to be going but I'll see you tomorrow," He paused giving Asano a look. "go take care of your business."

Asano glanced at that exit again.

"Onii-chan."

The girl asked in Karma's arms as he pulled the hood of her small winter coat on top of her head because it was cold and he'd be damned if she got sick.

"What's up."

"You like that boy right?" Karma blushed a bit, he scratched his cheek.

"Um.."

"Akabane." The two looked behind them at the proud Strawberry blonde walking towards them as if he were the boss of a company and Karma was his monkey. "Don't linger in the hall, it's bad enough you do it during school hours."

"Your one to talk second place-kun."

"I'm actually doing something unlike you."

"Riiiight." Karma said with a smirk. "Well were leaving, don't get your undies in a bunch."

Karma began to walk off,

"Wait," Karma rolled his eyes turning around,

"Yeah? I'm leaving what you want me to stay now? You so difficult to please Asano."

"I'm.. Coming with you." He declared Akabane was left staring at the the teachers pet his mouth agaped in shock. That was the last thing he'd expect Asano to do, maybe he was warming up him after all.

"Yaaaaaay!" The girl said happily.


	15. Chapter 15 Things get personal

_**Chapter 15 Things get personal**_

Asano sat across from the two watching Kar-Akabane laughing with his niece because of a whipped cream mustache he had along with her and still looking at the girls bruised eye.

Asano looked down into his hot tea watching his reflection that stared blankly back at him again he found himself asking,

 _why? Why did I ask to come?_

He glanced up at the two giggling and focused more so on the handsome-no-the laughing redhead, his laugh was sweet...like honey. As he stared at him he asked himself,

 _Do I really feel something for this idiot? No, that's ridiculous, I can't fall for such a-a delinquent. However...the sighs are there...whether I wish to acknowledged them or not,_

Asano wasn't dumb, in fact he was very well aware that he might actually feel something for this bumbling delinquent across from him, he just chose not to accept it, he couldn't accept it, he didn't want to accept it. Besides, if he told him such a thing he would no less make fun of him for it.

"Asano, yoohoo, Asano." The boy blinked seeing Akabane waving his hand in front of his face, once Asano realized it he quickly batted away the boys hand much like a cat would with a toy. "Man you must be more overworked than you thought." The redhead said grinning.

"What are you blabbering about now?" Asano questioned raising his brow, sitting back against the wooden chairs back.

"You where the one spacing out when I called your name like fifty times."

Asano rolled his eyes folding his arms.

"Come now your exaggerating like you always do."

"Maybe," Akabane said leaning on his hand, briefly glancing at his niece who was whining a bit over the coco being too hot even though he'd warned her about it already. "But I did call your name a lot." Akabane said now sipping his coco.

"I'm just thinking that's all."

"Yeah, your always thinking secondplace-kun." Akabane said with a smirk.

"Unlike you, doing such reckless things, I'm amazed you haven't killed anyone yet much less yourself." Karma chuckled a little yet there was an uncomfortable look on his face as his eyes drifted from Asano's.

"Don't tell me you have, you mad man."

"It's..." Karma said slowly putting down his mug and looking back up at Asano forcing a smile. "Something I'd rather not talk about if you don't mind."

Asano was silent quietly thinking about that request, untimely he decided not to pry, besides he'd never seen Akabane like that, it must be a touchy subject.

"Then, may I ask," Asano said placing he elbows on the table, resting his chin on his fingers. "What happened to your niece?"

Karma sighed not bothering to hide how annoyed he was, he glanced at his niece again who had gotten the hang of her hot coco, "Yeah, hold on." Karma said reaching into his school bag and pulling out some headphones and telling Chīsai-chan to put them on and listen to music to which she did. He didn't want her hearing the conversation from this point on, nor did he want her to remember it as she got older.

"Her father...came to _visit_."

"Wouldn't that mean you have a brother? I thought you said you where an only child."

"What you think that my niece is secretly my sister or something?" Karma said grinning,

"No, I suspected you had a sibling, I just chose not to pry when you said you didn't." Karma rubbed the back of his neck.

Karma reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet, he took a photograph out of it and laid it on the table.

Asano looked at the photo, it was a teenage boy from the looks of it, he looked similar to Karma in fact, red eyes and hair however he was a bit paler then Akabane and he didn't look as murderous of course just by the photo Asano could tell he was probably trouble.

"So this is your brother?" Asano asked looking up from the photo and meeting Akabane's soft amber eyes.

"Yeah, if you can call him that. His names Alex, that's what I call him at least." Akabane said clearly bothered,

"How recent is this photo he looks rather young."

"That was awhile ago, a year ago." Asano expected years not a year, how young was this guy and he had a child no less?!

"How old is your br-I mean Alex." Asano asked trying to not set the bothered redhead off.

"Twenty, three years older than me if your counting." Akabane was now folding his arms.

"So he had your niece when he was thirteen?"

"Yep." Karma more grumbled than said. "He got his girlfriend pregnant and he tried leaving her but she got into a car accident not long after and died, so Alex was 'stuck' with his daughter."

Asano furrowed his eyebrows feeling bad now for asking. "I'm sorry to hear that." Is all he could manage.

"Yeah, he started dropping her off to me whenever he got the chance, he's a smoker and alcoholic and he's constantly fooling around with chicks. It's not that I mind taking care of my niece, I just wish she didn't have him for a caretaker."

"So...what happened to her?" Asano watched as Akabane's tone shifted almost instantly and...was he sensing blood lust?

"I was..." His tone was much lower, like a growl and dangerous. "Picking Chīsai-chan up from school, and that... **worthless piece of shit**...was there," Asano watched Akabane's hand curled into a tight fist, his nails digging into the palms of his hand, his body tightened and his shoulders were tense and stiff. The previous warm look in his eyes was now dark and dangerous, like an assassin who was ready to kill their target.

"He was obviously drunk he smelled like it that and weed, the bastard could hardly walk and he was hitting on every chick who walked by. It..." Akabane bit down on his lower lip drawing some blood from it. "Was discusting...he was trying to take Chīsai-chan with him but she didn't want to go. She kept telling him 'no I wanna stay with Onii-chan. But he wouldn't listen."

Asano couldn't believe was he was hearing, was this the reasoning why Akabane was so violent, because of this older brother?

"He...she didn't want to go but, he didn't care." Karma was starting to trembling without even realizing it. "He picked her up and she started screaming I rushed over...he...kept telling her to shut up and she wouldn't he...hit her and...I...I..."

"Akabane." The redhead looked up alarmed, Asano had moved to his side, his hand on the redheads shoulder. Karma breathed relaxing his shoulders a little and forced a laugh trying to break the tension in the air. "Heh...heh...sorry, got carried away there." Karma said trying to play it off.

Asano kept his eyes on the redhead who was just looking down at his coco that was cold now.

 _I think I'll wait to tell him._

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through that Karma."_

His head shot up and he was looking at Asano shocked. "What did you just say,"

"I said I'm sorry, it's common simphty when someone-"

"No no no not that." Karma stood up suddenly "You called me Karma."

Asano then realized it and his face warmed with the shade of red.

"Oh...um..." Asano blurted out and Karma laughed, Asano looked up.

Karma was smiling at him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, his amber eyes shimmered in the sunset and his skin looked so vibrant and warm. Asano could feel his heart racing,

"It-it's not funny you idiot." Asano replied ignoring the heat on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Karma replied feeling equally flustered.

A small silence befell the two of them before Karma broke it saying "It's getting late, I should get Chīsai-chan home."

"Yeah," Asano cleared his throat, "Yeah that um, that seems like a wise decision."

Karma walked over and picked up Chīsai-chan who was already dozing off.

As he walked outside the cafe with Asano Chīsai-chan in his arms he looked at the strawberry blonde with a smile. "I'm still gonna win this year."

Asano smiled back,

"As if." Asano turned waving to Akabane, "See ya tomorrow Akabane."

"Oh wait a second," The redhead called, Asano looked over his shoulder,

"Can I take my niece with me on the trip because I don't have anyone to watch her and I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone either plus I'm afraid she might burn down the house and I don't want to come back to a burn down house well technically its an apartment but a burnt down home is a burnt down home and I will be seriously pissed if my apartment is trashed like murderous pissed off level and-"

"Akabane shut up! Yes you can bring her just shut up already." Asano groaned,

Karma chuckled, "And, thanks for listening, I needed that."

Suddenly Karma walked up to Asano and kissed him on the cheek, he didn't know why he did it, it was as if his body moved on its own. It was a warm short and sweet kiss but it surprised the both of them, they stared blankly at eachother and both their faces lit up completely red.

"W-what the hell Akabane!" Asano yelled.

"Uh-Hahaha just kidding anywaygoodnightseeyoutomorrow!" He said bolting away from Asano with Chīsai-chan in his arms not wanting to finish that conversation.

Asano stood there trying to process what had just happened,


	16. Chapter 16 Accepting it

_**A/N:Hey guys so I'm trying something new this chapter let me explain real quick so your not confused. I'm doing first person point of view when it's JUST Asano or Karma but 3rd person POV when they are together. Again I'm just trying it let me know if you guys like it or hate it this way.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16 Accepting it_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Akabane kissed me..._

 _Akabane kissed me..._

 _Akabane kissed me..._

I couldn't stop replaying that scene over in my mind it was all so sudden. Was he just simply playing a trick on me or...no that's ridiculous.

I sighed, I was currently in my room the lights where off, it was dark I swear someone would think I'm a vampire. I was sitting at my desk beside my bed researching battle tactics on our opponents on my laptop. It seems normal however it was rather late, 12:08pm (at night) to be exact, normally I would be asleep by now because I'm a respectful and good student and citizen unlike Akabane who was probably up right now blasting music or something and causing the neighbors to consider moving.

I couldn't sit still, I was actually wide away even though I am usually tired by now from all the things I do during the school day and even after.

I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand, staring at my laptop screen. I could still hear his laughter in my mind and see his eyes looking at me and...his smile.

I could feel my hands become cold and clammy and my heart thumping against my chest. Damn...is this what he wanted? For me to be wrapped around his finger? Ugh...why must I feel like this? Why can't I forget about that idiot. I do not have a crush on him right? Even if I do how could I fall for...for a delinquent, a trouble maker a E-class fool.

 _"She doesn't deserve to have a caretaker like him."_

I felt my face become warm, oh god...don't tell me I'm blushing...I just, didn't expect there to be such a soft side to such a tough and hard headed fool.

I leaned back in my chair glancing at my bed,

Still not tired. I need to get this off my chest, I need to talk to someone, but who? The first person who came to mind was Ren but...

 _"-Eversince you came to this school you've made nothing but trouble for Asano! I think it's time you leave before I-"_

I need to vent not be lectured or called crazy or delusional, which I'm still trying to figure out if I am any of those. There's also Akabane but...I can't talk to him about this, not yet at least and..did I just suggest to myself to talk to Akabane? Maybe I am going crazy...

"Ugh!" I groaned aloud gritting my teeth and scratching at my hair messing it up annoyed.

There's one person left but...I'm not sure if I should go to him...

I glanced at my bed once more.

But if I don't I'll never be able to get to sleep.

* * *

I stood outside the door for a while thinking all the ways this could go wrong and all the reasons why I should just turn around and go back to my room. I shifted my weight which was new for me because being anxious is simply not my thing. Asano Gakashuu doesn't get nervous! Dammit Akabane what did you do to me?

Suddenly the door knob shifted and every brain cell was telling me to run back to my room right now but my body decided to stay there as if my feet where glued to the hardwood floor.

When the door finally opened I could feel my heart jump down to what felt like my stomach, it was doing loops and somersaults and all different types of acrobats. For the first time I felt it difficult to maintain eye contact.

He looked down upon me rather surprised in his purple house coat and pajama pants, he probably didn't expect me to be up this late, or outside his door for that matter. I adjusted the collar of my shirt, (I hadn't changed out of my uniform) and cleared my throat.

"Evening father." I expected him to have a smug look on his face or a smirk or even make a smart comment but none where the case. He actually looked very serious,

"Asano, what are you doing up at this hour?" I scratched the back of my head looking for a valid excuse but...in the end just settled with,

"I have...a lot on my mind." He held his chin as if he already knew what that meant.

"Come with me Gakashuu." He spoke walking out from his room and down the hall gesturing for me to follow him. Normally I would check the area for some kind of trap or anything for that matter but I was too mentally tired to care at this point. Hell if a sphere came out of the wall and killed me it would be a blessing to end all these confusing feelings.

I followed him to the kitchen, he told me to sit on the sofa while he prepared some tea. Again I didn't know why I was being so obedient much less without any remark, maybe I have really gone beyond the depths of insanity.

I flipped on the lamp that lid a small portion of the living room and sat down on the couch folding my arms. I closed my eyes...

.

.

.

.

He looked so... _cute_ when he smiled. It was as if he were a different person...

"Asano." I opened my eyes and as I did my father was setting down the mugs on the coffee table before taking a seat in the chair across from me folding his hands together as he rested his back against the chair.

"So," He began, "What's on your mind?" I hesitated.

"Stuff..." That was all I could manage..this was difficult for me.

"What kind of _stuff._ " He said in a weird tone,

"Just stuff father." I said giving him a look.

"How are things with Akabane?"

"Pardon." I quickly said ready to fight it was an instinct.

"Is he causing you any trouble? Are you getting along with him." I looked at him once more, he held a different...softer look in his eyes. Something I didn't recognize but, it made me feel...safe.

I felt my face warm, my cheeks become red and my heart race once more.

"I think I like him." I finally said it closing my eyes, and waited for him to judge me or tell me _I told you so_ but it was silent. I didn't opened my eyes until I heard,

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" I looked at him questionably and it was then that I saw him smile, not a stuck up smile or a threatening one, but a warm...fatherly...one.

"Son, that special someone only rarely comes once in your life. They could be male, female transgender gay-the list goes on the point is...you found that someone, now the question is..."

 _ **"Are you going to let him get away, or are you going to take the jump?"**_


	17. Chapter 17 Awkward

**Chapter 17 awkward**

Before this chapter begins I want to say something first, if you'd rather not read this you can go ahead and skip to the chapter. I just wanna thank all of you who read it so much, it means a lot to me that you read it, like seriously. You guys put a smile on my face and are the driving force that keeps me going to write these chapters. Thank you, very much readers for giving my fanfiction a chance. Thank you.

 _"Are you going to let him get away, or are you going to take the jump?"_

That was the million dollar question, a question I didn't yet have the answer too.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

My eyelids lifted gradually and for the first time I was actually tired and wanting to go back to bed rather than go to school. Reluctantly I opened my eyes seeing the vibrating phone on my desk sounding it's alarm for me to get up and ready myself for school.

I was not ready for today...

I was not ready for today...

is what I thought getting out of bed that morning. What the hell was I thinking yesterday? I ignored the buzzing of my alarm touching my lips feeling my face heat up.

Why did I kiss Asano, what came over me all of a sudden. It was like my brain said fuck it and my body decided to just yolo it. Ugh...I won't hear the end of this I know it. Just when I was starting to get closer to him, I had to go and do that...

"Onii-Chan!" I heard the voice call from outside my door. Without looking up or sitting up I said aloud leaving my arm over my eyes.

"Yes Chīsai-chan." Seriously...what was I thinking?

"I'm going with you on your trip right?" I heard her voice coming closer knowing she was in my room now.

"Well," I said looking at her with a goofy smile. "I can't just leave you here now can I." She was pouting giving me that usual look a child gives you when they are annoyed. That cute childish face.

"I can too! I'm responsible, and old enough!" I chuckled ruffling her hair to which she complained that I was messing it up.

"Yes but I'm still not gonna leave ya here so go pack your things, kay? Will be staying in a FANCY hotel." She beamed.

"Okay!" And I watched her run off to her room.

She's so innocent and carefree, she has no clue what's going on. I want her to stay a kid as long as she wants, she doesn't need to deal with all this bullshit with her father right now.

I got up and finally turned my alarm off and I noticed I had a message.

Oh great...I recognize this number...

Alex 6:00am: _Hey dip shit, I think you fucking forgot but THAT'S my kid you got that. I made that thing, it an't yours just because you watch her don't make her yours. You fucking got that! Next time you try and get in my fucking way of getting her I'll knock your fucking teeth out bastard! You're lucky I'm not in the mood right now, to busy nailing this hot chick. Too bad you an't got one, oh wait your fucking gay you fag!_

I grabbed the phone so tightly the glass started cracking a little.

 _It ant yours._

Chīsai-chan is not a fucking IT! She's an amazing beautiful little girl and she doesn't fucking deserve your pathetic ass as a caretaker!

...That's what I wanted to say to that bastard but instead...I just replied back with...

Karma 7:40am: _K_

I didn't wanna make threats not with Chīsai-chan in my care, he was a fucking psycho I didn't want him trying to hurt her.

"Onii-chan, my eye hurts again." I sighed and walked over to her picking her up she giggled as I put her in my arms.

"Well lets get some ice on that."

"Where are we going Onii-chan?" Chīsai-chan was holding onto my hand as we went down the stairs into the subway. I was emailed to list of students who where going on this trip last night, but I only just saw it this morning. Of course my name was on it,

...and Asano's.

"The train station." I told her as we headed down more flights of stairs. Finally we reached the bottom and I almost instantly spotted the class, it wasn't hard to miss. We were all wearing the same uniform. It's not hard to spot a bunch of snooty stuck up idiots.

As I walked up I noticed Asano next to the teacher discussing something with him, as I got closer I got multiple stars from my classmates which was something I'm used too but I'm guessing they where staring because of Chīsai-chan.

"I guess it's true, Akabane does kidnap little kids." Someone said but Karma ignored them not wanting to deal with anybody else's bullshit. He already had to deal with a threatening text this morning.

Asano and Karma exchanged glances both blushing a little before deciding to look in opposite directions.

Asano scratched this back of his neck feeling his cheeks reddened as he hear Karma's voice when he responded.

"She's my niece." He clarified, some of the students where surprised he had no smart comment, Karma questioned if they even believed him.

"Alright alright, everyone get on the train we don't got time to lose." The teacher hounded.

The students piled onto the train the teacher checking their name off as they passed but when it came to Karma,

"Hold it right there Akabane," Karma raised his eyebrow, "You sure you're on this list? Or are you just trying to cause trouble?"

"I'm on the list." Karma replied flatly. The teacher squinted his eyes at the tired looking redhead.

"You understand how important this is right." The teacher said waving the end of his pencil at Karma like a parent lecturing a child. "If you screw this up-"

"Leave him be." A voice spoke from behind them both, Karma looked over his shoulder.

Asano.

He was standing behind him, arms crossed posture perfect, however something was different. He looked flushed, his cheeks where red and his violet eyes were not focusing on him or the teacher but rather the pavement.

The teacher lowered his eyebrows, "Why should I listen to you? You're father isn't in charge anymore so you have no power over-"

"What you are doing right now can be considered student harassment. I have legal evidence that Akabane is supposed to be on this train with us and at the event. If you make us late or he is not there you WILL be held accountable and when they ask you why I will be the one to tell them you where too busy harassing him." Asano stated firmly.

It was true, his father was no longer in charge but Asano surely wasn't a dog without a bite.

The teacher swallowed a lump in his throat, he cleared his throat straightening his tie before saying, "Akabane...check, p-please take a seat in the train cart."

Karma smirked, "Nice job Ace-kun. Looks like you are kind of are a bad-" He halted his sentence when he saw Asano's face.

His entire face had become red...

Karma stared at him wide-eyed, surprised and shocked. "Uh-um..." He managed, "Are...you okay?"

As if just realizing someone was speaking to him Asano looked up, he cleared his throat still refusing to look at Akabane.

"Ehem..y-yes. I am fine...just...get on the train you idiot..."

This isn't good...this will surely affect my ability to focus in the pole toppling battle...

Karma glanced down at Chīsai-chan who had fallen asleep on his lap. He glanced out the window watching the city flash by. The train car was a lot more quiet than it had been when he went on that trip with E-class.

It was so lively before and fun...he remembered how they all laughed when Koro-Sensei was outside the window of the train or how bad his disguise was. He missed those times...and Koro-Sensei.

He put his earbuds in and closed his eyes listening to some music.

Meanwhile with Asano who was sitting infront compared to Karma who was sitting in the very back, he was sitting beside Ren who was reading a book and Asano was looking out the window trying not to worry so much about the Redhead on board.

Ren glanced at him and sighed finally,

"Alright Asano what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Asano said looking at Ren. "Pardon?"

"I said what's wrong. You seem so spaced out these days, what's happen to you man. You where so focused last year now you're just out of it." Asano wished he could tell Ren that the reason was the redhead but not because of the reasons him and the rest of the big five thought but because he...

liked him...

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Asano simply said turning his attention back to the window.

"It comes with being the best."

 _But is being the best always worth it? Am I even happy with being the best anymore?_

His eyes gradually traveled back to Karma, laughing at something on his phone, smiling down at his niece.

 _Or is being yourself the best?_


	18. Chapter 18 Welcome to Yokohama

_**Chapter 18 Welcome to Yokohama**_

* * *

A few hours later we arrived in Yokohama ( a city in Japan ). I heard this was a good place for tourist and where families vacationed. I checked on Chīsai-chan, she was still asleep on my lap.

"Alright everyone here are maps of the city and the hotel will be staying at. Pick up your room key at the hotel before dinner this evening." The teacher instructed, before he handed me my pamphlet he shot me a glare which I gave a grin in return.

It had a picture of the city on the cover with a giant ferries wheel in the back. The city sky was dark but the city was lit up with colors and lights and what stood out most was the Ferris wheel and the ocean in front of the town with a little boat strolling by. I made a mental note to take Chīsai-chan later or at some point during this trip. Speaking of,

" Chīsai-chan..." I nudged her softly. " Chīsai, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and yawned before looking up at me and asking where we where.

"Where in Yokohama," I explained as she sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. The rest of the students where already getting of the train.

"What are we gonna do?" I held my chin thinking.

"Let's go get checked into to our hotel first and settle in, then we can go have some fun, what do you say?" She smiled.

"Yay!"

"Hey, Akabane." I heard someone say behind me, I looked over my shoulder not at all threatened. It was Ren,

"What's up?" He scowled at me, guess he doesn't like me. He folded his arms as he spoke to me in that stuck up tone that I'm so used to from my parents.

"Don't think this trip is all fun and games, we're here on business you got that!" I shrugged.

"Yeah sure, try telling me that when were literally in a city of fun." He glared at me again, he shot a glance to my niece before stomping away. Good choice.

"Onii-chan..." Chīsai-chan spoke tugging on my jacket.

"Hmm?"

"Why are they so mean to you?" I shrugged figuring out how to explain it to her.

"They're just..." I held my chin. "Jealous that I have such a great niece." I said ruffling her hair and she giggled. "Alright let's gooo" I said picking her up and letting her sit on my shoulders. On the way out I saw Asano gathering his things up.

"Hey Ace-kun." I spoke walking up to him he looked like he regretted staying after the second I spoke.

"What Akabane." He grumbled refusing to look at me, just gathering his things.

"You wanna come with us?" I offered, he glanced at me like he was actually thinking about it. He scratched his cheek.

"Um..." He looked at Chīsai-chan, "I'll think about it." That surprised me a little. Maybe he really was warming up to me. I shrugged trying not to show my shock.

"Okay," I said with a smirk. "Well, see ya later Ace-kun~."

.

.

.

.

I sighed watching him go with his niece on his shoulders. He seemed like a completely different person with her around, almost like there was this whole other side to him. Was it weird that I liked this side of him? That I wanted to see more of it? I wanted to go with him but at the same time...

"Yo Asano," I heard Ren's voice as he came back onto the empty train. "You comin' man?"

"Oh-yes, I'm coming." I spoke grabbing my suitcase and making my way off the train.

Ren and I checked into the hotel and got our room keys, they had a gold plate attached to the key with numbers on it. No doubt that was our room number. I assumed other members of our class had already checked in or would later.

My room number was 308, third floor. Ren's was 300. Everyone from our school was on the third floor.

We took the elevator up, as we stood there waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor Ren started speaking,

"So after this we have a study session with the Big 5 and we have to go over poll toppling strategies for the battle tomorrow. Then there's some student council things we also have to go over."

I internally sighed trying not to let my shoulders slouch. I already knew what to do and have a solid plan memorized, this was the one time we could breath. Why did we have to work? Was it to much to ask to just catch a break? In that moment I felt like telling Ren off for making me work but instead I just said,

"Right,"

 _Ding you have reached the third floor._

The pre-recorder elevator voice told us as the doors opened. We walked down the hall only to stop when we saw Akabane also in the hall, when he noticed us he simply turned and waved before going back to being his nieces airplane.

Such a cute idiot. **_Wait what?!_**

"Man that Akabane is so childish." No he's not he has a heart and is a good caretaker for his niece!

"Agreed."

Ren and I went about our separate ways as he went off to find his room, no long after I came to my room.

The gold plate on the door read 308.

I turned the key in the slot and unlocked my door entering my room.

It was a fairly small room but also rather comfortable. The floors where black carpet, the walls white and up against the wall was my bed and across from it was a large TV and there was a small room for showering. I set down my things and unpacked them on the bed folding my clothes.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door,

ugh...I swear if it's Ren reminded me about the many things I have to do that I already know that are engraved into my brain I will chuck him out a window. I swear I hardly got any sleep last night I feel tired and the bed looks so inviting I don't even want to do any work.

There was the knock again, I groaned walking over and opening the door,

"Yes Ren what-Akabane? What are you doing here." The redhead was at my door his niece nowhere to be seen.

"Well I am in the same hotel as you. Did your brain finally fry Ace-kun?" I glared at him.

"No idiot I mean what are you doing at my door."

"Ohhhh." I rolled my eyes, I swear his stupidity is affecting me.

"I wanted to check who I was rooming next to," He held up his key. 309. I took that moment to internally say every swear word I could think of so I didn't murder this fool here and now.

"How... _ **delightful**_..." I gritted my teeth and he smiled obviously pleased with my misery.

"Isn't it? Anyway have you made a choice on my offer?"

"No." He looked disappointed.

"Well me and Chīsai-chan are about to head out, so if you wanna come now's the time."

"Thanks." I said closing the door on him. I walked over to my bed sitting down on it I had gotten a text from Ren.

 _ **Ren 5:30pm: Hey man I'm holding the study session in my room, swing by when you're ready the other members are waiting for you.**_

I sighed, looking at the text for awhile rubbing my temples that felt like they where throbbing.

 _"Okay Chīsai-chan let's go."_

 _"Yay!"_ I could hear them from the hall.

I rubbed my face closing my eyes for a moment, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

What am I thinking I can't simply just goof off...I...I have a responsibility to uphold...a...an image...a...

 _ **Are you going to let him get away, or are you going to take the jump?**_

I sighed rubbing my face,

my happiness...or my image...

I glanced at my phone...Ren was awaiting a reply. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone, sending him the text.


	19. Chapter 19 This is NOT a date

**Chapter 20: Sugar**

The trio sat at the table under the umbrella. Karma and his niece where eating an elephant ear (bread with sweet white powder on it) while Asano watched him in disgust. The redhead like his neice had powder on his face and hands.

"I can't believe your eating that." He said resting his chin on the back of his hand poking at his own food with a plastic fork.

In between his chews Karma replied with "I can't believe your eating THAT." Karma said pointing a powdered covered finger at the plane looking salad which Asano pulled away hissing "don't get any of that filth of my salad. I swear your going to get diabetes. I don't wanna know how many calories are in that... Abomination."

Karma swallowed the peace he was chewing before wiping his mouth off and saying with his usual devilish smile, "at least I didn't go to every food truck threatening them with sewing them unless they gave me something,... healthy."

Karma used air quotes on that last word. As he expected Asano kept his composure gracefully taking a bite of his salad. Karma swore even the queen of England didn't eat that perfect.

Once he'd swallowed he dabbed his lips with a napkin before placing it down and looking at Karma with a look that said _don't test m_ e.

"It's your business if you wish to eat such low class calorie contained food. However I have standers unlike you." Karma laughed. "What's so funny." Asano asked glaring at the boy.

"Have you even tasted sugar?" Karma questioned raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course I have." Asano said proudly. For a moment Karma was surprised until Asano followed up with, "natural sugars of course like fruits and vegetables." Karma groaned rolling his eyes.

He should have expected that. He stood up from the table. "Where are you going." Asano more demanded than ask.

"I'll be right back watch Chisa for me."

"Wha-no way she's your-" But the red head was already walking off somewhere.

Dammit. Asano thought.

.

.

.

10minutes later

Asano was impatiently tapping his fingers on the plastic table ready to flip the damned thing.

Even Chisa was getting impatient rocking in her seat. "When's Karma coming back?" She asked innocently. Not bothering to look here way but keep glaring at the table he grumbled back, "I don't know."

Silence befell him and the small girl once more. The only thing filling it was sounds and music from the carnival.

"Do you like my brother?" The question was so blunt and forward yet innocent that Asano had to ask her again in case he misheard her.

"Pardon?" He said now looking at her surprised. She returned his look with curiosity.

"Do you like my brother?" She repeated.

Asano was lost in this situation. She was just a child, he couldn't talk to her about this!

"Well?" She persisted.

Just lie, that's all, he told himself.

He opened his mouth speaking. 

"Yes." WHAT!

He clamped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide. Why had he said that?!

The girl giggled and smiled at Asano with a brightness in her eyes.

"I knew it! Don't worry I won't tell." The little girl said putting a finger on her lip. Asano looked at her for a moment and slowly took his hand off his mouth calming his breathing.

He knew she was just a little girl, a little naive girl...But he trusted her for some reason.

He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and he allowed it to show. A genuine smile he hadn't felt in...years.

"Thank you." He spoke gently.

The pair looked over seeing the Redhead had finally returned. He was holding a cotton candy in each hand. One was small and was blue the other larger and had a mixture of blue and pink.

When he'd sat down handing the smaller one to Chisa Asano grumbled with, "More sugar. Great."

"Don't be a downer Ace-kin." Karma said popping a piece of the cotton into his mouth before holding out some to Asano who leaned back giving the redhead a questionable look.

"Try some." He said with a smile.

"Heck no!" Asano said minding his profanity in front of the child.

"Come onnnnn" Karma said leaning the cotton more towards Asano who stood up from his seat.

"No way I refuse to intake such calories." Asano said crossing his arms.

"Asano," Karma's voiced sounded so genuine that it threw Asano off. He gradually glanced at the redhead who was now beside him. He looked into the redheads eyes, they where so soft and warm. They reminded him of a fire but a soft fire that kept you warm and safe. His jaw line was a little defined in his teen years and his short red hair fellt perfectly around the nape of his neck. It had shaped his face perfectly.

He had a soft smile but pleading eyes as he looked at Asano.

"What's the point of living if you don't try new things?" His voice was soft, warm and comforting. Asano couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was enraptured by the boy-the man in front of him. "Just...try a little bit even if it's toothpick sized." Asano eyed the ball of colorful cotton and sugar.

He then looked back at the hopeful redhead.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest and the heat rising to his face. "F-fine.." He finally said sighing and taking a small peace of the cotton. It was sticky and soft in fingers, he really was like cotton.

He popped it into his mouth and instantly it melted and the sugar sent a warm sensation through his body making him feel tingly he felt more awake. He blinked looking at Karma who's smile had grown a little.

"How is it?" Karma asked carious. Asano could feel the sugar on his tounge still.

 _"Father why can't_ _I have any sugar ?" The little boy said looking up at his father in the kitchen who was preparing dinner that made the little boys nose wrinkle._

 _The man continued to stir what was in the pan not bothering to look down at the little boy in a suit. "Because Asano the very best must take steps to be the best. You can't be eating such trivial things that will slow you down. You must only do what is best for you, best for your future. Do you understand?"_

 _The boys glossy purple eyes dropped to the tiles of the kitchen floor fighting back the tears in his eyes. "Yes father."_

"It's...lovely." Karma laughed showing the most vibrant and warm smile Asano had ever seen. It made him feel warm like the sugar, he didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Told you you'd like it." Karma said grinning.

"Give me some more!" Asano demanded reaching for the cotton candy only for Karma to pull it away.

"No this is mine get your own!"

"Don't be stingy Akabane."

As the two boys bonded a hooded figure watched them from the shadows holding his phone up videoing the two. His black eyes staring at the two and his crooked teeth formed into a grin.

"So this is where you scattered off to huh Asano? Well your through once the others hear about this."


	20. Chapter 20 Sugar

I aplojize for not fixing this sooner I'm sorry you guys had to put up with that but it should be fixed now so enjoy!

 **Chapter 20 Sugar**

The trio sat at the table under the umbrella. Karma and his niece where eating an elephant ear (bread with sweet white powder on it) while Asano watched him in disgust. The redhead like his niece had powder on his face and hands.

"I can't believe your eating that." He said resting his chin on the back of his hand poking at his own food with a plastic fork.

In between his chews Karma replied with "I can't believe your eating THAT." Karma said pointing a powdered covered finger at the plane looking salad which Asano pulled away hissing "don't get any of that filth of my salad. I swear your going to get diabetes. I don't wanna know how many calories are in that... Abomination."

Karma swallowed the peace he was chewing before wiping his mouth off and saying with his usual devilish smile, "at least I didn't go to every food truck threatening them with sewing them unless they gave me something,... healthy."

Karma used air quotes on that last word. As he expected Asano kept his composure gracefully taking a bite of his salad. Karma swore even the queen of England didn't eat that perfect.

Once he'd swallowed he dabbed his lips with a napkin before placing it down and looking at Karma with a look that said don't test me.

"It's your business if you wish to eat such low class calorie contained food. However I have standers unlike you." Karma laughed. "What's so funny." Asano asked glaring at the boy.

"Have you even tasted sugar?" Karma questioned raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course I have." Asano said proudly. For a moment Karma was surprised until Asano followed up with, "natural sugars of course like fruits and vegetables." Karma groaned rolling his eyes.

He should have expected that. He stood up from the table. "Where are you going." Asano more demanded than ask.

"I'll be right back watch Chisa for me."

"Wha-no way she's your-" But the red head was already walking off somewhere.

Dammit. Asano thought.

10minutes later

Asano was impatiently tapping his fingers on the plastic table ready to flip the damned thing.

Even Chisa was getting impatient rocking in her seat. "When's Karma coming back?" She asked innocently. Not bothering to look here way but keep glaring at the table he grumbled back, "I don't know."

Silence befell him and the small girl once more. The only thing filling it was sounds and music from the carnival.

"Do you like my brother?" The question was so blunt and forward yet innocent that Asano had to ask her again in case he misheard her.

"Pardon?" He said now looking at her surprised. She returned his look with curiosity.

"Do you like my brother?" She repeated.

Asano was lost in this situation. She was just a child, he couldn't talk to her about this!

"Well?" She persisted.

Just lie, that's all, he told himself.

He opened his mouth speaking.

"Yes." WHAT!

He clamped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide. Why had he said that?!

The girl giggled and smiled at Asano with a brightness in her eyes.

"I knew it! Don't worry I won't tell." The little girl said putting a finger on her lip. Asano looked at her for a moment and slowly took his hand off his mouth calming his breathing.

He knew she was just a little girl, a little naive girl...But he trusted her for some reason.

He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and he allowed it to show. A genuine smile he hadn't felt in...years.

"Thank you." He spoke gently.

The pair looked over seeing the Redhead had finally returned. He was holding a cotton candy in each hand. One was small and was blue the other larger and had a mixture of blue and pink.

When he'd sat down handing the smaller one to Chisa Asano grumbled with, "More sugar. Great."

"Don't be a downer Ace-kin." Karma said popping a piece of the cotton into his mouth before holding out some to Asano who leaned back giving the redhead a questionable look.

"Try some." He said with a smile.

"Heck no!" Asano said minding his profanity in front of the child.

"Come onnnnn~" Karma said leaning the cotton more towards Asano who stood up from his seat.

"No way I refuse to intake such calories." Asano said crossing his arms.

"Asano," Karma's voiced sounded so genuine that it threw Asano off. He gradually glanced at the redhead who was now beside him. He looked into the redheads eyes, they where so soft and warm. They reminded him of a fire but a soft fire that kept you warm and safe. His jaw line was a little defined in his teen years and his short red hair fell perfectly around the nape of his neck. It had shaped his face perfectly.

He had a soft smile but pleading eyes as he looked at Asano.

"What's the point of living if you don't try new things?" His voice was soft, warm and comforting. Asano couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was enraptured by the boy-the man in front of him. "Just...try a little bit even if it's toothpick sized." Asano eyed the ball of colorful cotton and sugar.

He then looked back at the hopeful redhead.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest and the heat rising to his face. "F-fine.." He finally said sighing and taking a small peace of the cotton. It was sticky and soft in fingers, it really was like cotton.

He popped it into his mouth and instantly it melted and the sugar sent a warm sensation through his body making him feel tingly he felt more awake. He blinked looking at Karma who's smile had grown a little.

"How is it?" Karma asked carious. Asano could feel the sugar on his tongue still gradually melting away giving flavor to the taste buds he was sure where dead.

"Father why can't I have any sugar ?" The little boy said looking up at his father in the kitchen who was preparing dinner that made the little boys nose wrinkle in disgust

The man continued to stir what was in the pan which seemed to be mostly greens and a small amount of meat not bothering to look down at the little boy in a suit. "Because Asano the very best must take steps to be the best. You can't be eating such trivial things that will slow you down. You must only do what is best for you, best for your future. Do you understand?"

The boys glossy purple eyes dropped to the tiles of the kitchen floor fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"Yes father."

"It's...lovely." Asano finally said dazed.

Karma laughed showing the most vibrant and warm smile Asano had ever seen. It made him feel warm like the sugar, he didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Told you you'd like it." Karma said grinning.

"Give me some more!" Asano demanded reaching for the cotton candy only for Karma to pull it away.

"No this is mine get your own!"

"Don't be stingy Akabane."

As the two boys bonded and also argued over sugar a hooded figure watched them from the shadows holding his phone up videoing the two. His black eyes staring at the pair and his crooked teeth formed into a grin.

"So this is where you scattered off to huh Asano? Well your through once the others hear about this."


	21. Chapter 21 Their first fight

**Chapter 21 Their first fight**

"Yay Ferris wheel!" Chisa chimed happily from atop of Karma's shoulders.

"I'm surprised she isn't afraid of heights." Asano spoke his arms folded as he stood beside Karma. The redhead smiled up at his niece.

"She's brave just like me." Asano smirked.

"There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity." The boys exchanged glares. Karma wanted to bring up how he killed his teacher or how he faced death many times but he remembered he wasn't aloud to speak of E-class. "Whatever." He settled for.

As the line moved up the boys fell quiet, just by the air around them you knew something was up but neither of them chose to say anything only exchanging glances every now and then.

"Next!" The man called and the trio walked up handing them their tickets as the approached closer Asano noticed the large clock on the front of the Ferris wheel. The large yellow numbers read 6:34 and like a boulder it hit Asano and his heart sunk.

"We missed dinner with everyone..." He muttered quietly his eyes blank.

"Huh?" Karma said halting about to get into the Ferris wheel cart.

"We missed the dinner with the class! We where supposed to meet up with everyone!" Asano was now yelling. Karma rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you dinner for peat sake now com-" Karma was suddenly cut off when Asano had grabbed the caller of his shirt grabbing peoples attention. Ignoring the ticket collectors complaints about holding up the line Asano glared into Karma's eyes saying in a low dangerous tone,

"You might not care but I DO!" His grip on the redheads shirt tightened. "Its on my head for not showing up! They will question where I am! They're probably at my room right now questioning why the hell I'm not answering!"

Karma gave Asano a warning look to back off of him but when the fuming strawberry blonde didn't take the hint Karma violently grabbed the boys arm removing it from his shirt. "Look," Karma said now his eyes dangerous as he looked at Asano his tone dangerous and dark. His eyes held a certain...murderous look Asano had never seen before the look sent chills up his spine.

"I don't know what your problem is Asano," He paused his tone getting quiet but still dangerous so only Asano could hear it, "But you will not act like this in front of my niece. I'll be fucking dammed if she has to witness more violence. If your going to act like that then you can just piss off." Karma leaned away turning his back from Asano who was gawking at the redhead.

"K-Karma wait-" Asano said grabbing the redheads shoulder only to be violently shrugged off.

"Don't call me that, only my friends call me that." The redhead warned shooting Asano a warning look before finally climbing into the ferries wheel cart and closing the door. The crowd stood there in shock as an uncomfortable silence...

Asano stood there in shock his hand still outstretched where the redhead had been...slowly his teeth came together in annoyance and he turned on his heel cursing under his breath walking away.

 ** _It was a mistake falling for that idiot. I have better things to do._**

.

.

.  
.

Asano arrived back at the hotel holding a look that would kill anyone who saw it. His hands where at his sides fighting the urge to form them into fists. When he'd finally arrived to his door he jammed the key in before flinging it open however the sight he saw was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

The big five where all in his room, all except Ren he noticed. He wouldn't even begin to question how they got in. They all looked disappointment as he entered the room letting out a sigh.

"What are you all doing in my room. Last time I checked none of you where given permission." Asano grumbled taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Asano we need to talk." Teppei said adjusting his glasses. Asano rolled his eyes,

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. I'm terribly tired now if you all wouldn't mind leaving my roo-"

"Why weren't you at the dinner." Teppie questioned coldly and Asano's heart dropped.

Play it cool...play it cool...

"I simply decided to stay in my room and catch up on some studying. I have to uphold my position as leader." Asano said owning that statement as if it where the truth. The others exchanged disappointed glances before sighing together.

"Asano," Teppie began, "We.." He stammered.

"I got evidence of you hanging out with that E-class trash!" Koyama said waving his phone in the air triumphantly.

"You where spying on me." Asano replied eyes wide taken aback. He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea to hang around Akabane! He should have seen this coming from a mile away!

"We're truly disappointed in you Asano." Teppie said folding his arms.

"Yeah! We thought you where better than this but your just like that idiot!" Seo said cutting in.

Asano was holding back the urge to smack all of them, hell he was ready to say fuck it with this trip and destroy the entire damn room and throw all of them out himself! "So what if I was." Asano suddenly stated bluntly, his violet eyes holding a dark dangerous flame warning the others members to choose their next words carefully. However it didn't seem to affect them that much. It was as if his power of them had diminished...

The other members stared at him shaking their heads silently the look of disappointment still on their faces. Asano's teeth smashed together so hard you could see sparks coming off of them. "I'm the damn leader so it's none of your business what I do in my personal life! I am the leader you do what I say and right now I say mind your own business! I'm the leader of the big five!"

"Not anymore your not." Teppie said slowly rising from his chair.

"What.." Asano said quietly at first. "What! How dare you speak to me like that!" Asano's nails dug into the palm of his hand.

"Your not our leader." Teppie continued hardly affected by Asano's outrage. "We can't have a leader who hangs out with our enemy. Your off the big five Asano."

in a split second there was a flash of dark violet before a loud thud and Teppie was on the floor with Asano's fist covered in blood from the boys nose. The other members rushed to his aid looking up at Asano. "How the hell could you do this!" Seo said glaring at their former leader.

"No, it's fine." Teppie said holding his nose looking Asano square in the eyes. "This just proves that he really is like Akabane."

Asano could feel the hot raging tears behind his eyes begging to come out but he bit them back swallowing the pain.

"Get the hell out of my room." Asano growled. The other members stood up not saying anything else before quietly leaving his room.

The strawberry blonde slammed the door shut. Asano glared at the amusement park that he could see from his window.

"Dammit stupid fucking Akabane!" The muttered. **"THIS IS ALL HIS DAMN FAULT!"** He yelled putting a large whole in a wall with his bleeding fist. He continued to punch the wall as if it where Akabane's face cursing letting out the aggression and pain that had been bottled up inside him for months...no years.

Suddenly through all the noise he heard a firm knock on his door. He ignored it punching the wall again but the knock interrupted.

Asano stomped over to the door ready to punch whoever it was on the other side. However when he saw who was on the otherside the only person he didn't feel like punching right now he calmed down for a moment.

"Ren," the tall boy was looking at his friend his expression unreadable to Asano. "What do you want."

"I need to talk to you."


	22. Chapter 22 Tell him

_**Chapter 22 Tell him .**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asano's pov

What's Ren doing here! What is here to lecture me too? I felt the anger in my chest boiling as it showed through the dark Violet of my eyes.

"Ren." Although my words we're angry he still seemed calm. Something that had been thrown out the window for me. "What do you want." He maintained eye contact with me his voice calm. It pissed me off in a way. It reminded me of Akabanes smug attitude.

"We need to talk." Gentle but firm. "May I come in?" If it were anyone else I would have slammed the door on them. However me and Ren have been through a lot. He was there for me since the start of the big five. He was.. Dare I say, a friend to me.

With an aggurvated huff I stepped aside saying. "I suppose."

He stepped in silently as I closed the door. "What is it you wish you talk about." I said folding my arms. That's out of character for me. I watched him sit on the edge of my bed patting the spot beside him.

What is he my mother?!

I shot him a glare but followed his request. When I was seated beside him he replied maturely.

"Everything." Meeting his eyes I said back with a sharp tone. "What are you going to lecture me like the others?"

"No." His face was relaxed compared to my own tense features. "I just wanna talk." I sighed drawing my eyes from him.

"Then talk." I said coldly.

"I think it was a good idea for you to be kicked from the big five." Before I had the chance to hit him he put his hand up for me to wait.

"Hear me out."

"You have five minutes." I warned.

He smirked muttering same old Asano under his breath.

"You were so confined to everyone's opinion about who you had to be that you didn't even have a say in your personality. You become a walking image of what people expected you to be. If you even stepped slightly out of line you were shamed for it." I didn't look at him knowing he was right but refusing to agree. He continued, "you weren't allowed to choose your friends, if you went out to eat you couldn't choose the place unless it was five stars!... You couldn't even take a day off without rumors spreading. You couldn't choose who you wanted to be.

I stood up ready to tell him to get out. I didn't want to hear this. I already knew all of this, there was no point in talking about it. There was no point in complaining about things you couldn't fix. It was pointless wasted energy.

I kept my eyes on the floor hoping that would sustain the urge to erupt in a fit of fury where I destroy everything in this room and throw Ren out. I wanted to hear him out.

"You don't think I don't know that." I said in a passive aggressive tone. This was as calm as I was going to get right now. "What's your point."

Ren then stood up trying to look me in the eyes but I kept my eyes on the ground as I felt his brown eyes staring at the mess I was from beside me. "Asano," He began his voice was gentle. It was as if a mouse pleading to a lion to not be devoured. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I saw the video with you and Akabane." I felt a knife stab through my heart at the mention of that name and a red hot fury followed spreading to my ears and face.

Still, I remained silent, tried to remain calm digging my nails into the palm of my hand that where oozing blood at this point just to keep the anger at bay. "So." I stiffly replied through my teeth. I could feel my body tensing up.

"I saw how happy you where with him in that video. You smiled, a genuine smile at that. I haven't seen you look that happy since we started the big five. I can't remember the last time I've seen you really smile. You where...being yourself...with him."

My head shot up and burning violet eyes looked at calm brown eyes. "SO WHAT! WHY DOES IT MATTER? HUH!" My voice came out like a lions roar and the second I yelled at him I regretted it. Not because I had well, yelled at him but because I allowed image to shatter, I allowed my pain to show.

I allowed my emotions to boil over until he could see them for himself...

He looked at me for a moment, he just stood there staring at me and I stared back feeling my fists shaking at my side. I was waiting, waiting for him to tell me I was in the wrong waiting for him to tell me what everyone else was thinking.

That I was wrong, that I should never have done that, that I was supposed to be better than this! That this was all my fault and that I was nothing!

That I failed.

He opened his mouth and I braced myself for the words that he's say and the pain that would come with them.

"You like him, don't you?"

I blinked and let out a simple, "What." Had I heard him right? "What did you say." He remained calm still something I wish I could do right now.

"You like Akabane, you feel something for him don't you?" At that point I could no longer maintain eye contact with him. My eyes dropped to the floor once more as he asked again. "You like Akabane don't you Asano?"

My teeth crushed together and I could feel the hot tears coming down my face. Why the hell couldn't I have held it in a little longer, I glanced at Ren seeing the surprised look on his face. I feel so weak, so humiliated! Dammit!

"Asano," His voice was stern.

"Yes! Okay I do!" There was no point wasting energy to hide what was already out in the open.

"Asano," I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder knowing it was Ren. "Through out the years you've become more than just my classmate. Your my friend too man, I just want to see you happy. If that means you spend your time with that redheaded trouble maker then so be it. Whatever makes you happy, its your life, you make that choice."

"What difference does it make..."I muttered my head low.

"Huh?" He replied confused and I met his eyes with my tear filled ones.

"I snapped at him and he snapped back at me. So he propably wants nothing to do with me." Ren smiled slowly. "What."

He laughed a little holding his bangs back for a second before letting them fall. "He's really gotten to ya huh? Just go apologize."

"What!" I pulled away from his grip. "No way! He-it was his fault I won't apologize for something I didn't-"

"If you really love the guy then you'll swallow your pride and go apologize." Ren said sternly looking me. After that he made his way to my door opening it, "It's your happiness your in charge of your life now." He looked over his shoulder at me. "Its your choice, not mine, not Akabane's nobody else but yours."

"Tell him how you feel."

He left letting those words hang in the air.


	23. Chapter 23 It's time

**Chapter 23 It's time**

"Its time..."I told myself sitting on the edge of my bed. I took a deep breath as my heart throbbed in my chest. I was...

scared, nervous...anxious. I wasn't used to these feelings, a part of me wanted to ignore them but...I just accepted them as I stood up heading for my door. I could feel the cold sweat on my palm and as I stepped into the hall making my way to his door my heart rate increased. My legs felt weak and flimsy. I wanted to turn back, I wanted to back out...but I kept pushing myself ever so slightly closer to his door...

And now here I stood...

staring at the white paint on his hotel room door. Looking at the numbers, my heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest at any moment. I could feel it against my chest and my hands where shaking. Was I truly this scared of Akabane? No...no...I was just afraid of being rejected.

I spent a long time looking at the door fighting with my inner demons on weather I should turn and head back to my room or knock on the door and finally face what had been eating away at me for months.

My mouth felt dry like a desert and I continued to shift my weight trying to muster the courage to do it...

...just...just do it...you can do this...your Asano Gakashuu you can do this...

Knock...knock...

I waited there on the other side of the door. I wanted to run back to my room and hide there forever never coming out. What was this side of me? Had it been here all along?!

However...as soon as I heard the soft steps of feet coming near the door my feet where glued to the hall floor. Slowly...the door creaked open and my heart sped up...

thump...thump...thump...thump...thump...

I felt sick...my stomach was twisting and turning my hands where soaked in a cold sweat my legs felt weak my head was swimming..

calm down...calm down...

I knew he was there looking at me...gradually I looked up meeting those familiar amber eyes that held a troubled but annoyed look in them. He was probably confused for my being here and why my behavior was so off...never has it been so difficult to form words.

I could see his niece sleeping on one of the beds in the background before adjusting my focus on him again.

He was staring at me now, waiting for me to say something his hand still on the door ready to close it.

I had to do something...

I cleared my throat as if to clear the words that where caught in it. "E-evening Akabane..." I stuttered...I stuttered!?

He looked at me weird. "What do you want." His tone was cold and wary of my actions. It hurt however I knew he had a reason for it and wasn't simply being an ass whole.

I tried to calm myself maintaining eye contact with him trying to think of something to say...but all words escaped me in this situation until I had remembered what Ren said to me before...

-If you really love the guy then you'll swallow your pride and go apologize. Tell him how you feel.-

I took a deep breath ignoring the redheads suspicious look.

"I..." breath Asano...breath..."I just wanted to...apologize...for my behavior earlier at the fair.." I wanted to rip my eyes from his...he was searching me for a lie but there was none. His eyebrows lowered replying with,

"Okay, what are you trying to pull."

"Nothing." I responded almost immediately in a shaky voice. He glared at me,

"Yeah, sure. Well night Asano." He was about to close the door but something in my caused my body to act on its own.

"Karma wait!" I blurted out my hand on the door and the redheads eyes where looking at me in shock. I felt the heat rise to my face...

I covered my mouth my eyes dropping from his finally feeling my face engulf in the hot sensation of embarrassment.

I slowly heard him say in wonder and confusion, "You seem...different..."

"I am." I spat out before repeating it again slowly, "I...am..." I slowly looked up at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck his eyes focusing on the frame of the door.

"Erm, okay." I shifted my weight, this felt awkward. This wasn't going how I pictured it at all the air felt heavy.

I couldn't stall anymore...

"Aka-...Karma." I said slowly catching his attention his amber eyes looking at me now with the mention of his first name. "I..." I was choking my eyes where shaking...

"I..."

say it...just...just say it...

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand gritting my teeth.

"Karma I like you."

My eyes had shut when I said that. I didn't want to open them but when it was silent, dead silent I opened them gradually seeing the surprised expression on my face. Thinking he didn't hear me...I slowly repeated, "I-I...like you...Karma."

"Is...is this some...kind of joke?" He said now unsure. I shook my head quickly,

"No idiot! I mean it." His eyes drifted from mine, was I making him uncomfortable? Did I screw this up?!

Even if I did...I needed to know..."Do you feel the same way for me..." Asking that question my eyes where pouring into his troubled expression.

"A-asano I...uh..." I bit the inside of my cheek fighting back the fear of what was feeling like a rejection coming. I watched him take a deep breath allowing his arms to drop to his side.

He slowly smiled his hand running through his pretty red hair and his eyes landed on me finally a soft warm gaze in them that was something I rarely saw. "I like you too, idiot."

In that moment it felt like a weight was lifted from my chest. It was a little easier to breath and I felt as if the demons that had tormented me where gone now. Everything felt...better. He cleared his throat then seeming sheepish, "And...I'm sorry for y'know, being an ass too at the fair." I felt a smile tug on my lips and I allowed it to show once more.

Karma chuckled then looking at me, "You have a nice smile. I'm glad I get to see it." I blushed looking away from him.

"Shut up you idiot..." I heard him laugh once more it sounded like music to my ears.

"Whatever Mr. tsundere~"

We stood there in silence for a moment before I saw a flash of red and then felt a soft warmness on my cheek. It was only for a moment before the redhead pulled away and I was left staring at his smug face with my hand touching the area.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ...Gakashuu." He spoke to me with a smile before closing the door.

My hand slowly dropped to my side and my heart had slowed but was still racing. I smiled, slowly to myself...

So...this is what happiness feels like, huh? .

.

.

 _ **Hello readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed making it! I know Asano and probably Karma seemed out OOC in this chapter but I was trying to make it realistic and imagine how Asano would feel with all these new emotions and how uncomfortable Karma would feel with the abrupt confession especially after a fight.**_

 _ **BUT This is not the end of this story! No this is just the point you all been waiting for, next chapter will continue the story and also start a new chapter on Karma and Asano's relationship.**_

 _ **Wonder how they'll handle it and how the rest of A-class and the school will react!**_

 _ **Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Time with Chisa

_**Before this chapter starts I just wanna say thank you to all those who have been reading my story But I want to say a special thanks to** Elementalcolors. **They have been supporting this story on Wattpad and here on and I am so happy they like my stories. To see someone enjoy my story that much gives me the motivation to keep writing. So without further ado this chapter is dedicated to you**_

 _Elementalcolors. **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 24 Time with Chisa**_

 _ **.**_

.  
.

Me and Chisa walked downstairs into the main lobby on our way to the dining hall. I was wearing some jeans and a white T-shirt while Chisa was wearing overalls. We certainly stood out among the other high class fools here. But I didn't care.

We grabbed a booth by the window that over looked the city it was morning and sun was rising above the buildings. I looked across from me to Chisa who was looking at her menu.

As I put down mine on the table I asked her, "what do you want for breakfast?"

She puffed her cheeks out much like a chipmunk would do. "Hmmm. Umm I dunno."

"Well," I said leaning over the table looking at her menu. "What about some Shoronpo dumplings?" I said pointing to the picture that was provided on the menu.

Chisa was staring at it for awhile as if deciding a live decision

Chisa was staring at it for awhile as if deciding a live decision. "Okay!" She finally decided. We ordered that along with some coffee for me and some juice for Chisa chan.

As we began eating the dumplings I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at Chisa who was far to busy enjoying her meal so I grabbed my phone looking at it under the table.

Alex 10:54am: Hey dipshit you bringing her today or what? You better or it'll cost you.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, was one ONE peaceful meal or day to much to ask in this so called family? Who am I kidding Chisa's the only family I have. I didn't bother replying and just put the phone back finishing up our meal.

Once we where done I paid and we headed back to our room. As we headed back upstairs I caught a familiar glimpse of my rival or...actually I didn't know what he was to me at this point.

He was wearing a pair of beige cargo pants with a black shirt under a blue flannel. He looked handsome in that outfit...I guess he noticed me because he was staring in my direction his cheeks where red.

I don't think either of us knew how to act after the event that went down last night. I rubbed the back of my neck avoiding his gaze as he approached me and Chisa with his hands in the pockets of his cargo's.

"Good morning Karma." Being addressed by my first name surprised me, I guess I wasn't used to it. Following the same theme I replied back,

"Good morning Gakashuu." He exchanged some awkward glances and a awkward silence settled in.

...

"So are you guys a thing now?" Chisa's voice broke the silence and we both shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh..." We said at the same time. I didn't know what we were right now and I doubt he did either. I decided to change the subject not wanting to deal with this right now, "How'd you sleep Ace-kun." I used his nickname hoping it would melt some of the tension in the air.

It didn't.

"Fine..." He replied awkwardly his eyes avoiding mine now as he scratched his cheek. "What...about you?"

"Fine.." I replied with the same awkwardness.

The silence settled back in. I had to say something or this would go nowhere. "So," I said clearing my throat getting his carious violet eyes to look at me. They looked so nice when they weren't giving me death stares. "What made you fall for me?" I said unable to help but smirk.

He then gave me that familiar glare I was all to used to, but this time it was a bit softer as if he where embarrassed. "I...I don't know." He folded his arms keeping his eyes on me. "I just," He was struggling with his words I could tell because I had done the same thing before when we were at the cafe. "I just felt something for you I don't know-Stop asking stupid questions." I found myself smiling.

Even though I melted his heart a little he was still very much Asano Gakashuu.

I shrugged "Alright well, I'm gonna head back to my room. Gotta get ready for the pole toppling battle today." Asano looked at me surprised, did he seriously forget about it?

"Oh, right right." He did. I waved goodbye and turned heading back to my room only to halt at the call of my name again.

I turned looking over my shoulder, Asano stood there looking at me troubled. "Yeah?" I asked, he shifted his weight. It was amusing to see him like this, it was nice to know someone as stone cold as him had emotions too.

"What..." He began his eyes staying on mine. "What is it you find appealing in me?" I smiled having asked myself that question a thousand times. I didn't want to stand here in the hotel hall where no doubt people were probably already listening in so I decided to sum it up to,

"You being yourself around me is what I find attractive." Then I saw the cutest thing happen, his eyes widened and his face flushed red. He was so fucking adorable.

"Right," He cleared his throat nervously. I liked seeing this side of him it was fascinating and cute. "W-well I will talk to you later then," He waved goodbye to me before walking away.

I felt a tug on my pants and was reminded that Chisa was there, she was grinning up at me with stars practically in her eyes.

"So is he your boyfriend?" He asked blunt as always. It wasn't her fault she didn't know any better, that or she got it from me. I smiled picking her up in my arms and making my way back to our hotel room.

"I don't know Chisa, but if he isn't he will be soon."

.

.

.

~Somewhere in an abandoned train station~

The figure sat on top of the broken down old train that would never move again, he wore a black hoodie jeans and shoes with just a small bit of read hair poking out from underneath his hood. He held the cigarette to his lips puffing out another cloud of smoke.

"Yo boss," A muscular man spoke below him on the tracks holding a pistol in his hand. "I heard you wanted to speak to me."

The hooded man took another hit from his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air before tossing the drug somewhere. He glanced at the man his dark blood eyes where like knives under the hoodie. "Yeah," He spoke his voice smooth and deep yet dangerous.

"I got a job for ya," He hopped down off the train effortlessly, he grabbed the man by his shirt bringing him close, "you go get my fucking kid from that punk as child who is a sorry excuse for a brother." He yelled in the mans face before tossing him onto the tracks.

"Oh, and if ya fucking fail," He said slowly pulling out a silver pistol from his pocket aiming it at the mans head who was trembling. "I'll blow your fucking head off."

He stared at the man, "Bang," He said cocking the gun back before laughing hysterically.

I get ya soon bitch, I'll get my kid back and have your damn head delivered to me on a silver platter,

brother.

.

.

 ** _I know I've already said this but I just want to thank you all for taking an interest in my story and reading it. It truly from the bottom of my heart means a lot to me and I am happy to see you all enjoying it._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading and for your support I enjoy and love you all!_**

 ** _-GamingTiger_**


	25. Chapter 25 The truth

**Chapter 25 The truth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Today was the day, the day of the pole toppling competition against the other school. To be honest Karma couldn't wait, he was excited and why should't he be? It was the one sport the school had where he could kick people and punch them and actually hurt them without being penalized. Sure he wasn't allowed to kill them...damn it...but it was still better than most sports he'd seen. Karma had just finished getting dressed in the blue tracksuit uniform he was given, he found the clothing stupid and weird looking but still wore it. although he was given a helmet he refused to wear it only wearing the same red bandanna he had wore the day E-class had kicked A-class right off the pole. He was Karma Akabane after all he didn't need a helmet his head was hard enough. If anything the other team needed the helmets.

"Brother?" Chisa asked sitting on his bed, her peppy and upbeat voice seemed...rather low. She was perched on the edge of his bed her small hands balled into fists on her lap. Every nerve in Karma's mind was telling him something was wrong, as if he where actually her brother he moved swiftly to her side sitting next to her asking casually,

"What's up?" She appeared worried when he looked over to meet her hazel eyes.

"Do you really have to do this? What if you get hurt?" Karma smiled, it was nice to have someone worry for him once and awhile...or, ever. But...I guess that wasn't entirely true considering Asano worried for him in his own way, did he? What even where they? Ugh...he'd figure that out later, right now Chisa was his concern.

He placed a hand on her head like he usually did to calm her down normally it would work however she seemed trouble and even more uneasy by the action. Karma was getting more worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'm tough and strong," He reassured her with a funny face she gave a weak smile in his direction but her eyes never left the carpet. In Karma's eyes she seemed to be growing up a lot faster recently...His funny face dropped and he frowned, "Is something wrong Chisa?" she shook her head slowly, he'd never seen her upset before. She was always happy or smiling in some way or form.

His hand dropped from her head on to his lap seeing as it wasn't helping. He leaned down a bit so he was more eye level with her, "Chisa," He spoke softly but also in a stern manner. He wanted her to talk to him, now to hide whatever was bugging her from him. If he was too soft she'd just brush it off. "What's wrong?" Her hazel eyes remained on the floor of their hotel room.

"Why doesn't dad like me?" She said in a quiet tone Karma could barely hear it and as he kept his eyes on the girls troubled expression and anxious hand motions on her lap his heart sank for a moment before he said in a shaky voice.

"Dad loves you," He was obviously referring to HIS dad not that she knew that. Chisa shook her head slowly not looking at Karma.

"No, I mean dad not Grandpa Akabane." Karma sat there still and frozen for a second.

Did...did he hear that correctly? Was he just dreaming, was this just a nightmare of some sort? Where was the carefree little girl that was his niece? What...

His whole world felt as if it where shattering around him like glass, but then...it wouldn't be the first time it's done this...

still...he couldn't help but go dead silent for a bit before finally bringing himself to say,

"Chisa," He began slowly in a calm voice despite the rush of different emotions he was feeling right now one of those being panic and fear. She still refused to look at him, he knew she was scared for some reason so he tried to be as gentle as possible. "You knew all this time?" She nodded quietly. "Why where you pretending like you didn't?" She shifted on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

"When I was with dad one day..." Her voice was surprisingly calm..."he told me I was his daughter...and he told me it was... in my best interest to play dumb." Karma's heart sank further as his eyes grew wide with shock as well as a burning anger in his chest for that so called brother of his. "So...you know that.."

"Yeah..." She said glancing at Karma nervously. "That...your my uncle, not my brother." Karma had always wondered why Chisa seemed so...young and childish even for her age. She seemed to act more like a five year old even though she was coming up on seven years old soon. She was little yes, but she seemed always overly immature for her age but...now...now this made sense.

"I'm, sorry." Was all he could offer to the little red haired girl. He wanted to say more but he wasn't sure what he could say in this situation. He'd planned to tell her some day, he just...didn't expect this. He saw her in a different light now. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently saying, "But you know, no matter what I am to you where still related, and I still love you like you are my sister."

She looked up at him seeming taken aback by that. "Really?" Karma smiled and nodded, "Of course, if you want you can still call me brother." She scratched her cheek giving an awkward smile.

"A-actually...c-can I just call you by your name?" It felt weird for Karma to see his little carefree innocent niece behave this way. He almost didn't believe it was real, although he nodded his head trying his best to keep up that smile.

"Of course."

She smiled, a smile that seemed genuine but uncomfortable he understood. "Thanks..." She hesitated, "Uncle Karma." He smiled back standing up reaching out to pat her head but retracting his hand slowly. He wasn't sure if he should continue to do that.

"Chisa," He said slowly and the girl looked up from her lap. "You don't have to pretend around me, I want to get to know you, the real you. So from now on no more lying, okay?"

She nodded slowly she held up her pinky, "Pinky promise?" She offered and Karma smiled kneeling down to her level locking his pinky with hers.

"I Pinky promise."

"Thanks Uncle Karma."

The girl stood against the alley way wall her red eyes tracing the pavement bored looking for something to pass the time, something to keep her mind busy, as the wind blowed her long silky black hair she gave a dark look to a student walking by.

Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiiing...

She glanced at her cell phone in her pocket rolling her eyes, she wanted to toss the dammed thing.

She took the ciggerate from her mouth and tossed it aside somewhere not caring where it landed. She answered the phone holding it to her ear. "How'd you get my number Alex I changed it,"

"Don't worry about it babe," The voice said in a dangerous yet sweet tone. The girl rolled her eyes,

"I'm not your babe asswhole, now spill it, you only ever call when you want something." The man chuckled over the phone and the tapped her nail on the wall behind her wishing to end this stupid call already, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"You know me so well," Pulling another ciggerate out from her pocket and lighting it before placing it in her mouth just speaking to him stressed her the hell out. She responded coldly with,

"Cut the shit before I hang up on your ass."

"Your no fun~" He said playfully in a tone that nearly mimicked Karma's. "Ah...fine. You where always so stubborn. I hear your not fond on this Akabane Karma either hmm?" She shrugged as if he could see her.

"I'm not very fond of the Akabane's in general you should know that first hand Alex." The girl said glaring at the one with a cold stare.

"I know, I know. Which is why I'm willing to cut you a deal," His voice was smooth and persuasive.

"Yeah, and what do I get out of it. Better not be some lame ass shit like the last deal you tried to screw me over on."

"Ah no, I noticed your fond of Gakashuu Asano, tell you what. You get you and your gang to get my kid back in one piece and get rid of the shit for brains, and I'll make sure you have Asano all to yourself." The girl let out an empty laugh before taking another hit from her ciggerate.

"And why can't you do it? It is your damn kid afterall," Her words where sharp like daggers, any normal person would coward under them and the look she had in her eyes that spelled promised death.

"I'd love to you all the way to Yokohama but if I leave dip shit might come home and then run off again, I need to stick around just in case, come on cupcake..."

"Fine, I'm only doing it because I actually get something I want out of it. But if you fuck me over again you can kiss your kid bye bye. I'll have my girls kill her on the spot. So we got a deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Deal."

"Good. I'll set out tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26 The new comfortable

**Chapter 26 The new comfortable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There was a knock on the door filling the uncomfortable silence in the room. The two redheads exchanged glances before Karma headed for the door. When he'd opened it he was met with those familiar uptight violet eyes...however ever since last night they seemed more...relaxed.

Karma smiled leaning on the door frame in a flirty manner. "What's up Ace-kun?" Just because there feelings for eachother where out in the open now didn't mean he still couldn't call him nicknames. Karma found it cute the way the nicknames made Asano annoyed it was so...adorable.

Asano's eyes seemed to be scanning Karma up and down studying his clothing and Karma threw in with a grin, "See something you like~"

Asano dodging the question said with a stilled face yet concern in his voice, "Where is your helmet idiot." Karma shrugged,

"I don't need one. My heads hard enough,"

"That we can agree on." Asano said in his own joking manner. His eyes drifted down to Chisa standing behind Karma...something seemed different about her to him. She seemed less timid and if anything a little more brave than usual. He didn't want to stare at her so he looked back to Karma feeling a little awkward saying, "Anyway," he wasn't sure how to act around Karma anymore. He was still having trouble figuring out just who himself was. "You ready for the competition today?" Said Asano as he folded his arms which was something knew. He couldn't help it though, he felt...anxious. Although Karma noticed it he didn't make any verbal comment about it.

"Yeah, I finally get to punch someone without getting in trouble!" The redhead beamed happily while beating one fist into his open hand. Asano wondered if Karma was even nervous or anxious about...well, **them**. Whatever they where, the thought of him being so care free and not worried about it at all made Asano feel…. annoyed although he pushed that feeling down not letting it show on his face.

"Figures you'd say something like that." Asano said with a small smirk that Karma found charming and cute. "Well," Asano said looking at the watch on his wrist,

 _who wore watches anymore?_ Karma asked himself. "We have to meet up with the team in five minutes, so I suggest we leave now." Karma looked over his shoulder to Chisa, as if reading his mind Asano followed up with. "She can watch the competition with the teacher."

Karma turned his head back to Asano and nodded wordlessly, "Lets go Chisa," She nodded and the headed to the main hall of the hotel.

.

.

.

.

As the trio walked down the hall it was quiet, Karma honestly didn't feel like talking and had no problem with the silence and neither did Asano it seemed; Karma liked that about him. The redhead was deep in thought, to be honest he was sure they would win and he knew Asano and himself where more than capable of picking up any slack from the other teammates.

No, winning this competition wasn't the thing he was concerning himself with right now. Sure was still troubled by his relationship with Asano and Chisa lying to him about being herself all these years but….

That wasn't it either.

Although he hated the bastard Karma knew his brother, he knew the man was just as violet as him only Karma had self control over that...now, and he knew the man was probably crazy. The text that he sent still flashed in his head, that was the first time he'd stood up to his brother in….years. Maybe being near Asnao gave him that courage…...Nah it was all him.

But something worried him immensely, ever since he'd sent that text...he never got a reply which was bad. His brother ALWAYS replied to him rather sooner than later especially if he wanted something. For him not to reply just felt…..erie….dangerous….and…..wrong.

"So uh...how did you sleep?" Asano's voice broke through his thoughts and Karma looked at him questionably.

"You already asked that before." Asano looked panicked.

"O-oh right." He said moving his eyes from Karmas and looking in another direction. The awkwardness was back,

Even Chisa could tell and both of the boys expected her to do something to break the silence in that usual childish manner, but she did not only walking in between them quietly.

Asano scratched the back of his neck his cheeks were red and his violet eyes where on the floor as they walked, Karma was surprised he didn't bump into anything yet. "I uh….your hair.." He began hesitantly as if he was unsure of his words. "It's….the red color of it is...pretty." Karma couldn't help but smile widely.

"Asano, are you trying to hit on me?" Karma said with a grin, he wasn't quiet comfortable calling Asano by his name yet.

"Are you that dense idiot." Asano said shooting Karma a sideways glare, awkward, cute, and fucking adorable but he was still Asano especially with that look in his eyes and Karma didn't mind that at all, in fact he loved it.

"Does Ace-kun need lessons in flirting?" Karma crooned slyly leaning forward to look at Asano who met his eyes briefly before shifting his head in another direction.

"No I will manage just fine." Still proud and stubborn.

.

.

.

The rest of the walk was quiet and when they stepped out of the elevator and finally reached the dining hall where the rest of the class was that's when things began to go down hill for Asano.

As he approached the dining hall with Karma and Chisa several-no all the students looked at him especially the big five and his heart immediately sank as the reality set in and his hands ran cold….He was frozen he couldn't move.

 **...fear….**

In that moment he felt panicked, how bad did this look, walking out of the elevator with Akabane and his niece?! Together...and them being the last ones this looked really really bad! What was he going to do he couldn't think! All the eyes on him and the silence made him unable to move what could he do...what **should** he do….he didn't know….

Karma glanced at Asano noticing the ghost white paleness in his face and how his fists where trembling at his side, Karma's eyes grew wide. He'd never seen Asano scared before, he looked over seeing all the eyes on him and Asano and then understood.

He sighed internally before turning to Asano and throwing on that usual smug face that everyone expected him to have. "Gee Ace-kun your so mean how could you try and throw me out of the elevator. Where supposed to be rivals aren't we?"

Asano looked at him surprised and Karma stared at him hoping he'd get the memo. He seemed to shocked and scared to say anything so Karma continued trying to radiate as much E-class scum aura as he could. "You don't need to do anything today, I'll win this competition all by myself y'know since E-class beat A-class last year." Karma said with a grin that wasn't entirely fake. He may regret that statement later but right now he didn't care.

Finally Asano seemed to snap out of his fear state seeming to throw on his own mask he replied with confidence, "Will see about that Akabane. I'll put you in your place E-class trash." It wasn't as refined as it was usually which was off but it seemed to be enough for the class to get it. The big five weren't fooled but the rest of the class was and that was all the mattered.

"Well, see you at the competition Ace-kun~" Karma said grabbing Chisa's hand sending a smile at Asano as he walked in another direction of the class.

Although Asano couldn't say it right then and there he said it in his head and made a mental note to say this later to the redhead…

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thank you._


	27. reading comments

**Asano and Karma react to comments!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So...why are we doing this again?" Asano asks the author annoyingly while folding one leg over the other.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be working on the next chapter?" Karma adds.

"Look I'm trying my best to think of something-don't rush me you to!" The author threatens. "Just start reading the comments." The both roll their eyes.

"Fine."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **LunaEris9**_ _**chapter 1 . Mar 7, 2018**_

 _ **I like it, but please don't rush the relationship. Let them take it slow.**_

Karma and Asano exchange glances, "Where taking it slow right?" Asano asks Karma questionably.

"Well we haven't fucked or made out yet so, I'd say so."

"Must you always be so childish Akabane." Asano glares, Karma smiled and sticks his tongue out playfully.

"That's one of the things you love about me."

"Ugh-Next comment!"

"Woah Asano why are you rushing we can't wait-"

"Shush." The author grabs the next comment before the pair tear eachother apart.

 _ **2**_ _**chapter 3 . Mar 7, 2018**_

 _ **I love this pairing, this story is good :£**_

Karma smiles, "I'm glad you think so, because he's MINE." Asano rolls his eyes again.

"I am not your property." He growls folding his arms. Karma shrugs,

"It's always the stubborn ones I fall for~"

 _ **FoxWithTwoTails**_ _**chapter 3 . Mar 7, 2018**_

 _ **moar moar moar moar**_

"Said every fanfiction reader ever." Karma says slyly and Asano groans ready to jump out a window at the lame attempt of a joke.

 _ **SpoopyWhaa**_ _**chapter 7 . May 9, 2018**_

 _ **...I think this chapter right here is my favorite...**_

 _ **It's cute (and kinda funny) when Karma tries to get Asano's attention~**_

"This chapter?! This idiot is always trying to get my attention, apperaly tripping me, filling my locker with real snakes, and repeatedly calling me is how he gets my attention."

"At least the last one was normal."

"You are quiet lucky the Author is here or I would certainly make you eat those words."

"And how you would do that Asano~" The strawberry blonde blushes,

"Next!"

 _ **KyrieEleisonElise**_ _**chapter 7 . Apr 7, 2018**_

 _ **I find their bickering so funny, good job on the chapter :)**_

"I know it's so fun!" Karma said ethestically.

"It is not, it is simply annoying." Karma wraps an arm around Asano who quickly jolts away.

"Aw come on you know you love me. You admitted it yourself."

"I admitted to liking you not loving."

"So you think I'm hot?" Asano's face burns the color of Karma's hair.

"Uh-erm Next!"

"No no, I wanna see where this goes." The author says eating some popcorn. Asano gives them a death look.

"Nope nope nope! I'm grabbing the next comment myself."

"Ace-kun wait-"

 _ **ElementalColors**_ _**chapter 18 . Mar 8**_ _ **No, nope. You can't do this to meeee! That cliffhanger was just wrong...! XD**_

"That's the author for you, they love to torment their readers." Karma says folding his arms with a grin. "Maybe they'll make us break up in the next chapter or something."

"That is highly unlikely considering we just got together and just got over with a fight in the previous chapter. The next few chapter would take the time to deepen our bond not tare it apart, am I correct author?"

The author thinks about that, "Yeah, but the only reason I WOULDN'T do that is because it hurts my own heart, it doesn't make sense and all the readers would get their pitchforks and torches and go after me."

"Wait, Asano did you just say we're together?" Karma says standing up grinning and Asano stands up from his chair too.

"W-what I-I mean I don't know it hasn't been confirmed yet! We're just simply dating."

"Well if we're dating does that mean I get to kiss you?"

"W-what no this section isn't even canon you-Back you you idiot!"

And….CUT.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone yes it is me the author speaking now, I want to apologize for the delay on the next chapter, I am currently dealing with school things as the school years ending for me as well as other things in my personal life so I haven't had much time to think of how this story will continue. Please be patient for the next chapter to come out and I hope you all enjoyed this reading comments, if you'd like another one let me know.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **-Author**_


	28. Chapter 27 Karma's struggle

_**Chapter: 27 Karma's struggle**_

We were sitting on the benches outside the field, I was sitting away from Asano, I wanted to sit near him but...I knew it would be best if I didn't. Doing so would only cause conflict and probably piss of Asano, normally I wouldn't care but considering I'm actually making progress with him (who would have thought that was possible) I suppose I should stay on his relativity good side surprisingly he has one.

"Karma," I felt Chisa tugging on my shirt and I look down to meet her eyes,

"What's up?" She looks anxious, I guess she has a right to be after everything that's happened.

"Why don't you go over and talk to him?" She said pointing in Asano's direction.

"It's….complicated." I said trying to explain it in a way she'd understand. Saying-I can't go over there and grab him and kiss him or even so much as talk to him because everyone in the school hates me and expects him to be perfect and if any of us have any sort of contact it's considered back-isn't really something someone her age can grasp.

"Alright team, where gonna do this the same way we always did, stick together and knock em' off one by one. That strategy hasn't failed us yet," The coach said happily. "The fact that E-class cheated their way to victory last year don't count. Them roaches are good for nothing fools." The coach said looking in my direction, I was the only and last person in this school who was from the E-class last year. Everyone was determined to wipe me off the face of this school, even the teachers.

It's….sad, really.

I wanted to say something back, something far more witty and clever than this bastard could ever come up with but I felt a familiar strawberry blonde's eyes burning into me and I knew if I did say something I'd lose a huge chunk of the progress I had made.

As much as it pained me to do this, I just swallowed my pride and glanced away from all the angry eyes thirsting for my demise.

"Alright team," The coach said clasping his hands together breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Let's get out there and win this!" The other members of the team gave a half hearted cheer that sounded like they barely cared.

…..I missed E-class.

….We walked out onto the field taking our places and as I was taking my place under the pole a tight grip clasped my shoulder and I turned to meet Asano's eyes. I met him with the same blank-eyed stare he was giving me.

"Yes?" I said trying with all my strength not to be my usual self for his sake.

"I want you on the field not on defense. Your athletic ability is quiet promising and you'll do well keeping the other team off our back." I raised my eyebrow unable to help but smirk.

"So, what your saying is….you think I'm strong." My heart skipped a beat as I saw Asano's cheeks burn a light pink and my lips break out into a full smile. In moments like these, I know Asano cares how others think but to me, they aren't there the only person who exists is him and me.

"Q-quiet you idiot and just get in formation." He bit back but I knew that was his way of saying a stubborn yes to my answer. I watched him stride over to his position with all the strength and proudness of a lion. For someone who got knocked off their thrown he sure the hell wasn't letting it show,

And that….

Was damn well attractive.

"Take your positions." I heard Asano order from behind me knowing he was standing on the shoulders of his teammates around the pole like he had when they faces E-class. I was standing in the offense line in front of the defense, the offense like was only made up of three people, counting me of course. I glanced at the other two who had helmets on and they looked ready to fight despite their lack of an physique.

We heard the whistle and the game began, as soon as it did the two guys on the offense line rushed forward and went for the enemy team. It wasn't that I was too slow to get the hint but that I found it was a better idea to wait. Judging by the other team they seemed to have better physique so meaning they were physically strong, and they seemed over confident which mean either they were idiots or they where up to something. To rush forward without much thought would be a poor choice.

I heard the annoyed calls of our teammates behind me complaint about how I wasn't moving only observing my other two teammates rushing forward...all of them yelling at me expect Asano and Rin.

Just like I had predicted the second my two teammates rushed into enemy territory one enemy stepped forward and took on the two people rushing at him and knocked them to the sides effortlessly.

Damn…

Well, I suppose I should do something, I began to walk forward gradually the enemy teams faces widened with grins like they're prey was finally coming to them…I better play this smart. I've fought tougher open tents through, compared to some of the psycho's E-class had to face, these guys are chumps.

Suddenly one of them rushed at me faster than I had initially expected them too. He was a tall white man and his large muscular forearm lunge out at me aiming to put me out cold like my other teammates, at the last second I dodged out of his grasp. His reflexed where more sharp than I expected too. It was clear that while our school's money went into our education this school's money obviously went into making them cold hard athletes.

Unfortunately for them though I wasn't your average student. I heard from behind me where my other teammates where on the defensive line someone call to Asano, "We should back him up, he'll get pummeled in a few seconds if we don't. There's no way he'll stand a chance." As I dodged another blow I heard Asano's response just barely over the rushing wind.

"He can handle himself." I smiled to myself, it was nice to know that he thought of me like that. With a new found pride I dodged swiftly to the left and just as the taller man came into view I knocked a clean hit into the side of his head where his temple was located sending him flying backwards and landing on the ground like a large rock that was knocked over…

I heard gasp from the audience as well as my teammates,

That was one down,

"No way he actually took him down!" Two students from the enemy team said shocked. "Get him!" And they charged forward, they were smaller compared to the brute I just took down so it wasn't hard to dodge their attacks or land my elbow into the back of their necks inevitably leaving them on the cold ground with their alley.

I heard someone whistle from my team and I glanced over my shoulder to see Asano removing his fingers from his mouth and smiling at me. My heart jumped and I felt my cheeks grow red….he's a sneaky guy.

I turned around in time to see a fist coming into contact with my nose sending me stumbling back and holding it, struggling to stay up. More gasps from the audience like this was more of a fight than pole toppling, something suddenly rushed past me-shit they got past my line.

A head collided with mine and I found myself falling back onto the ground, I looked up and saw the guys foot coming for my throat I rolled out of the way at the last second. "You'll have to do better than that." I said getting up from the ground while being my cocky self tightening my headband.

"Akabane move you idiot!" I heard from behind me I moved to the side and another body flew only to be thrown into the guy who was just about to knock me out with his foot. I looked to see who was responsible for that and of course my eyes led me to Asano who was standing there dusting himself off.

"I have to do everything myself.." He complained although I knew he was enjoying doing that rather than standing at the defensive line.

I smirked and looked at him, "Care to play Asano?" I rolled his eyes.

"Do you always take everything as a joke idiot." He growled annoyed, I grinned.

"Yes." Another eye roll and he stepped forward, "Since my entire team is incompetent I suppose I haven't got a choice." I chose to ignore that knowing Asano didn't really mean all of his team.

"I swear to god you are not taking this victory from us!" The leader seemed to yell. A pale boy, a little taller than me and Asano although his hair was a lighter blond than that of Asano's strawberry blonde hair. He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward and I realized he was the last one on his team standing, Me and Asano exchanged glances and I stepped forward with a toothy grin on my face.

"Bring it on then~" I said my arms outstretched, the man rushed forward and I stepped aside, he reminded me of Takaoka, a man full of rage like a bull without his horns. He threw his fist at me and I caught it throwing him over my shoulder hearing his body hit the ground with a thump. I turned around just in time to see him rising and he ran for me,

THUMP

I jumped back away from his swing just in time to see his reaction as everyone's eyes seemed to be turning to the object who had been forgotten at the side…

Asano was standing by the enemies pole with one foot on the pole which was on the ground now and a battle field full of fallen enemies.

The audience fell quiet for a moment….

"WOOO!"

"A-class won!" The announcer shouted joyfully and I turn to see our entire team rushing our way cheering happily. I smiled to myself….it's about time I got thanks for all the shit I carry around he-

"Awesome job Asano! You saved this game!" Here…..they had rushed past me and where crowding around Asano like the celebrity he was….yeah, I forgot for a split second that were supposed to be enemies. Ha...what a fool I am.

I sighed and glanced back at the stands….where's my cousin? Maybe she went back to the room, it is getting a little cold out here. I glanced back at Asano, he seemed…..busy with everyone else.

I decided to go elsewhere not that anyone would miss my presence, I needed….some air it was so crowded around here. I turned around and headed off the field nobody paying any mind to me which was fine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I managed to find a nice empty alleyway all for myself and to think for myself. I sighed once more seeing my breath visible in the air, I covered my eyes titling my head up and biting my lower lip….damn…

I miss E-class so damn much….

"Wow, is that Akabane actually showing emotion?" I let my hand drop and turned to my side seeing the strawberry blonde leaning against the wall. I gave a weak laugh,

"Thought you were on the field giving your _autograph_ out." Asano gave me an eyeroll.

"Don't tell me that actually made you jealous. If that's the case your easier than I thought." Asano said coming a little closer to me, a playful look in his light violet eyes.

"Well to be fair," I said giving a small smirk. "I am **possessive**." I say in a low tone.

"Oh really? I don't think I've ever had a chance to see that," I raised my eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged blushing a little, "Your smart enough to figure something like that out." My heart raced and I smiled Asano's eyes didn't leave mine, I stepped forward pressing my hand against his chest, I could feel the fast pace of his heart as I pushed him against the concrete wall leaning over him my arm above his head but his eyes didn't falter from mine.

"Is this what you want?" I whispered leaning a little closer to him our faces so close I can feel his gentle breaths across my cheek. He smiled a playful smile replying quietly,

"Perhaps."

 _Click_

We both freeze and my head jolts behind me to where the sound came from...my heart drops and I step away from Asano…..no…...no….

He stands in front of me with Chisa trapped under his arm with the pistol pressed up against her head tears running down her face, a wave of guilt washed over me….how….how could I let this happen….

"Don't move or I'll shoot her!"


	29. Chapter 28 Unhappy Reunion

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 28**_

 _ **Unhappy Reunion.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Let go of her!" it was the first thing that came from my mouth as I stand with my fists at my sides resisting the urge to punch this fucker. Normally I wouldn't hesitate but Chisa could get killed and I don't wanna risk that.

A hand landed on my shoulder, a firm but calm grip came with it. I glanced behind me and Asano gave me a quiet look I exchanged a glance with him and understood.

 _Using Violence in this situation is very dangerous. Let us just play it calm for now until there is an opening where we can save Chisa. We don't want them to harm her,_

.

.

Is what that look told me, I turned my eyes back to the buff many holding Chisa down his arm over his chest keeping her in place the gun still pressed to her head and although I was worried I remained calm like Asano suggested.

"Look," I said putting my hands up showing I had no weapons, "I'll do whatever the hell you want just don't hurt her."

.

.

.

The man glanced at me, eyeing me searching for any lies, glancing at my pants as if to check for any hidden weapon but I didn't have one and he knew that.

Suddenly the sound of slow clapping drew our attention and my eyes widened as the pair of eyes looked at me as he came closer.

"I'm disappointed, I expected more resistance from you,

Brother."

I bit my lower lip. Fuck! It's Alex, dressed in that black clothing of fucking jeans and a hoodie with that damn black face mask over his mouth hiding apart of his face the familiar red star infront of the same color circle on the front of said facemask that all of the members of his damn gang had. Those red eyes that had grown darker since I'd last saw him staring at me with no emotion in them. A part of me knew he was grinning sadistically under that damn mask like he fucking enjoyed all of this!

Asano merely stared at Alex not glaring at him but observing his movements picking him apart like the nerd he was still holding the calm expression which had a hint of anger in those violet eyes of his.

"Unlike you I have a fucking heart and I'd die before I let you hurt Chisa." He laughed hysterically for a minute I only glared at him suppressing the urge to run forward and punch him so hard he'd bleed. After he was fucking done he wiped away a tear that wasn't there holding his chest before standing up straight and replying,

"We both know you don't have a heart brother. If you had a hear you wouldn't have treated mother and father the way you did, or me for that matter. You only care about yourself, you merely took in MY daughter because father wouldn't stop hounding you about it."

That burned an anger deep within me and I felt my body burn hot I didn't think and only felt myself rushing forward hearing Asano yelling my name and the next thing I knew I was throwing a punch that was being annoyingly dodged by fucking Alex. Once I realized what I'd done I didn't throw another punch despite wanting to so badly, I stood there fists at my side glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Oh, what's wrong dear brother? Did I strike a nerve?" I grinded my teeth together feeling the veins popping from my head trying desperately to keep my anger under raps.

"I fucking care about her more than you ever will! She means fucking nothing to you! All you care about is using her for your damn games and whatever you damn well please! She doesn't deserve that she doesn't deserve-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE NEEDS YOU AREN'T HER FATHER!" Her cut me off before readjusting his jacket and clearing his throat, so many openings…"Ah, apologizes. I can't allow my temper to get the best of me, not like you dear brother."

"I'm not your fucking brother." I spat, he waved a finger at me,

"Tsk tsk tsk, you always had such foul language Yowai." I was visibly shaking now,

"Yowai?" I could hear Asano say questionably from behind me.

"Don't….you...FUCKING call me that!" He fucking laughed again casually walking closer to me, hands in his damn pockets.

"Aw, you still aren't fond of that name huh?"

"That's not my fucking name." I said glaring at him. I could practically see that smug ass smile under his mouth,

"Oh but it is. Why won't you just accept already that you are-UGH!" I knocked him to the ground so hard he fell flat on his ass and I could see the blood dripping from his nose...he glanced up at me with wide eyes before the calmed down with in an instant.

At this point the rage was seething through my teeth and I was just about to beat this fucker black and blue until I heard the click of that gun reminding me to keep my anger in check like I was so kind of damn wild mutt.

I glanced at Chisa who was pale, terrified and my body relaxed as well as my expression just to get punched in the face and stumble back, I verbally growled out of anger..

Alex was wiping his damn nose, "Don't forget brother, your in my corner now. So you better place nice." I glared at him,

"What do you want from me huh?! I don't care what it is just let Chisa go now!"

"Why should I? She is my daughter after all...she deserves to belong with her father." I looked over to Chisa and then my eyes drift to Asnao, he's still calm and waiting for me to give him a sign, something.

I sighed aloud not even meaning to and my eyes trace back to that smug bastard in front of me. I feel like I am swallowing my pride right now but if it means she's safe then that's I will do it…

Regretfully and thanking the gods nobody (besides Asano which is still horribly embarrassing) is here to see this I get down on both my knees and lower my head to Alex…

"I'll do whatever you want ...just let her go...I'll even join your little gang...be brothers...just let her go.."

.

.

.

.

"...Karma…" I heard Asano speak quietly...surprised...I didn't want him to see this weak side of me however hearing him speak my first name made me less anxious. Even though we confessed to each other we still didn't really feel comfortable addressing each other by our first.

I looked at Asano and then back to Alex.

"If you let her go-let her go I will join you. Do we have a deal." I knew Alex was no dumbass and I knew he knew I wasn't this easy and I wouldn't join his damn gang that easily in fact I'd join over my dead body however, apart of me hoped, prayed he bought this even for a couple of seconds-long enough for Chisa to get away to safety…

He stroked his chin humming to himself looking down on me ...both physically and mentally.

With a snap of his fingers I heard a yelp and saw Chisa fall to the concrete, she wasn't hurt thank god she startled but suddenly being let go.

"We have a deal." Alex spoke finally, without even having to give him a look Asano had already gone to Chisa's side to check if she was hurt at all.

I looked at Asano, "Go." was all I said,

"Akabane I can't just-"

"Gakushuu." I said refusing to take my eyes off him he didn't look away. "Please." Hardly hesitating he nodded and picked up Chisa in his arms and hurried off with her to safety…

Be careful you too...and protect her you damn idiot or I swear your punishment won't be pleasurable.

Once they were out of site I brought myself off the ground so fast I was a blur to my brother before knocking him back to the ground. "Get up asshwole, I'm not done with you." He only sat there ...quiet for a moment before it escaped him quiet at first before it got louder that crazy laugh.

"What the hells so funny!" I said grabbing him by the front of his hoodie he stared into my eyes.

"Ah, you really are gullible brother. You see, I had an…..arrangement with someone and I'm fulfilling my end of the deal. You see I always win in the end, she gets what she wants I get my daughter back and then I get to watch you suffer as I trash that girl around as I please."

"BASTARD!" I yelled punching him in the mouth and he laughed despite me knocking a tooth out.

"There's no point in getting upset dear brother, she'll have what she desires and once she has that I will go retrieve my child. Now, if you'll excuse me, please move dear brother."

He shoved me away and raised quickly before he had the chance to move further I blocked the gate that led further into the alleyway.

"Like fucking hell I'd let you get to her." He laughed,

"Brother we both know I've always been stronger."

Yeah well unlike you I've been training to be an assassin for a year straight so bring it on fucker. If I can even buy a little time it'll be worth it, I won't let him get to her.

"OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY." He laughed pulling his hood down revealing his red hair messier than mine and appeared darker. He cracked his knuckles and neck.

"That can be arranged."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn idiot I swear if he fucking gets himself killed I'll go to the after life and slap the hell out of him and ask him what the fuck he was thinking!

No, calm down Asano, you need to focus, make sure the child is safe.

I came to the edge of the alleyway the exit to the street was close but my eyes caught sight of someone blocking the path, a pathetic figure with long strings of hair and scarlet eyes staring right at me with those white teeth formed into a mischievous smile.

"Asano~ I'm so glad to see you again.." Damn, I put Chisa down and pushed her behind me as I put an arm in front of her telling her,

"Stay behind me." I normally wouldn't hit a girl but in this situation I think Akabane would hit me if I didn't and I need to assure this girl is safe.

"Asano-kun..I'm scared." I hear her say. I look at her and manage a fearless smile,

"I know, but it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." For your sake and Akabane's...I'll keep you safe, I promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hello my readers I am sorry it's been awhile since I have updated but no I haven't given up on this fanfiction I had just hit a huge writers block for this story and hadn't really gotten around it until now, even now I am still struggling with it, however I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed seeing Karma and Asano's teamwork and trust in each other._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Until the next update_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks for reading~_**


	30. Chapter 29 I'm here now

"I won't let you hurt her." The girl snickered her scarlet eyes searching me making me uncomfortable.

"You, Asano Gakushuu wouldn't dare to harm a girl~" I grit my teeth just then she charged forward and all I could register was the metal before the drop of blood on my cheek, I wiped it off glaring at her the knife in her hand with a drop of blood on it. She laughed loudly,

"Ah, you'll never beat me. You can't lay a hand on me," Damn-forgive me father for this..

I charged forward shoving her to the ground and she looked up at me shocked before beginning to sob...

"You ...you hurt me! Asano hurt me!" I rolled my eyes at her lame excuse of an act however I did feel a tad bit guilty.

"Look," I said extending my hand to her to help her get up. "Just let us through and I won't-"

"Asano-Kun look out!" Chisa's voice registered just in the nick of time as I moved to the side for the blade to swipe the air. Another crazy laugh escaped that girl,

"I refuse to let you hurt this girl, she means the world to Akabane so therefore I will protect her with my life." She glared at me,

"Why do you care so much about that damn Akabane….he's a troublemaker...he is a delinquent and is annoying!"

I suppose that was a good question ...why did I like Akabane?

"Akabane ...is different despite those things being true. He also has a kind side to him that I find to be, warm and charming. He accepts me for who I am regardless of whether it is perfect or not. Not only that but he makes a more than suitable rival and the way he refuses to listen to me, him being one of the only people that do not follow after me as if I am a god, something about that rebellion is attractive and draws me to him it also annoys the heck out of me however he is a person I can be real with because of that. I do not have to sugar code anything or hide who I am when I am around him. It makes me appreciate the person he is, the person he isn't afraid to be despite what others think of him."

She just stared at me surprised for a moment Chisa was smiling approvingly, why was she giving me that look?

"Wow.." The girl spoke, "That was….really...DISGUSTING! He's brain washed you that must be it. The Asano I know would have never said those things about Akabane. He doesn't deserve to be in A-class."

I stepped forward hands at my side,

"You don't know me nobody at school knew me beside Ren. I can assure you that I am not brainwashed, these are my own words-my own ...feelings. Despite him being a troublemaker Karma has more than earned a position in A-class he's worked his ah-his butt off and his records and grades are there to prove it. He had the top score in E-class and even managed to surpass me." Asano finished before staring the girl down not regretting a single word that he'd spoken.

"Karma? You called him by his first name-your sicker than I thought."She said with a hand covering her mouth dramatically.

"More sick," I corrected-it was a habit-before furrowing my eyebrows at her. "And no I am not I am perfectly in control of my own emotions and thoughts. You know, that weekend I was supposed to go out with you and I didn't, at first I regretted it however looking back I realized it was the best mistake of my life although I fell for an idiot in the process at least I didn't end up with someone who didn't accept me for who I was."

She glared at me giving me a cold stare as she stomped her foot against the cement. "Your so rude Asano Gakushuu!" I cocked my eyebrows and gave an empty laugh,

"No, you are just simply upset because the response I delivered was not the one you wanted to hear," I said spitting the hard truth at her Chisa-chan was still behind me and I had my hand on top of her head to make sure she was there.

"This little girl means the world to Akabane so if you even try to harm her you'll regret it," I say staring the baffled girl in her insane red eyes as a large smile spread across her face. A chill runs down my spine-this can't be good. I still hold my ground as that familiar blood-curdling laughter echoes from her. It's so different from Akabane who's laugh is sweet and is similar to honey, it was sweet and deep but faded gradually.

"ENOUGH! I was promised you to be my boyfriend-to be mine! Nobody ever rejects me. I will have you Asano-Kun weather you like it or not~ even if it means ripping that brat from you." She pauses and bats her eyelashes like some anime girl in that false _sweetly_ way that makes me cringe.

"Afterall~ I do have to keep my side of the deal. That involves giving that brat to Alex." I raise my eyebrows, Alex...so that guy back there was Karma's brother after all. I only assumed he was just crazy but…Akabane's brother….

I fight the urge to glance back behind me knowing I need to watch my front. She could attack at any second, I'll just have to trust that Akabane knows what he's doing. That guy was older and larger then Akabane however I've seen him in fights before with people larger than him, like defending that freshmen and Akabane's no fool even if the odds are stacked against him.

"ANYWAY~ Enough chit chat." She holds the knife up and grins and my grip on Chisa tightens. "Aww~ What's the matter are you scared? That's rare to see from Asano-kun."

.

.

.

"Yes but then again Asano wasn't being himself before." By the time the voice registers in my ears and my eyes focus in front of me the dark-haired girl is already on the ground restrained by to other boys, one green-haired boy with a smile despite the situation and the other brunette seeming to be struggling while the one in the back adjusted his glasses and pointed at her laughing bragging even though he did nothing.

Then my eyes finally focus on the man standing in front with his arms folded and a proud smile on his face as he brushed his bangs aside.

"Glad we came just in time." He says and walks forward, I furrow my eyebrows.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" I ask still having my hand on Chisa's head-why was I doing that, I could trust the big five-er-four there was no need for me to be so protective over here any longer however something in me refused to remove my hand from her head and she was clinging to the back of my shirt so I didn't pry her off I just waited for Ren to respond.

"Well, I noticed you and Akabane where gone," He pauses and gives me a knowing look for a split second. "I didn't think much until I noticed Akabane ...and whoever that little girl is...went missing so I decided to check it out. Turns out Akabane was fighting this guy they where both beat up but the damn stubborn head insisted we go look for you and his _Chisa-Chan._ "

I feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips...that idiot he's even got my back when I don't need it. Ugh-he's so annoying, adorably annoying though I suppose. "Where is Akabane now?!" I blurt out a little to worry more so than I would have liked it to sound.

"I'm…..here…." I hear through heavy breaths behind me, I whirled around and seeing Akabane standing behind me panting his clothes torn his lip bleeding, his hair a horrible mess and he's covered in scuff marks and dirt smudges. He wipes the blood from his lips still speaking in between breaths, "I….I beat the hell outta him...but…..he got away." His eyes glance at the apprehended girl for a brief moment before they trace back to me and I feel something warm spread through my body.

I don't think I just move forward and punch Akabane's arm he yelps aloud,

"Ouch! What the hell was that for-" He's cut off when my arms wrap around his torso in a tight….

….hug…

His body is stiff and I question why the hell I even did this...I just ...thought I'd lost this idiot and after I poured out my feelings for this fool. The one person I could be myself with the one person who accepted me for who I was,

The one person I….

...Liked….

I thought he was gone for good.

His body relaxes gradually against my arms and he hugs me back and I hear a weak laugh escape him.

"Did that girl hit you on the head or something Ace-kun? Since when do you even touch other people let alone hug?" I feel my cheeks burn red before I pull back but that idiot Akabane refuses to let me go so it's just an awkward situation where I am trying to push myself away from him but his arms keep me trapped, he grins and my heart skips a beat.

"You can't leave that easily Ace-kun~" My cheeks burn hotter and I give him a cold glare that doesn't affect him-no big surprise.

"Let go of me idiot," I warn quietly but with a dangerous tone.

Suddenly the little girl ran up to us joining in the "hug" breaking the tension.

"Uncle Karma! I'm glad you're okay!" It was then he let go of me-practically pushing me away- and it was then I saw that rare tender side of Akabane again as he scooped up his niece in a tight hug as he held her tightly and a worried expression on his face melted away.

I felt the ends of my lips curve into a smile as I saw this warm side of him again, the side of him I realized was the reason I fell for this idiot in the first place.

"Asano," Ren spoke from behind me as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, his expression showed he was concerned by those furrowed browns and troubled brown eyes. "What should we do with her," He said pointing to the girl who was still struggling under the other big fours grip while that four-eyed fool was still pointing and laughing at her.

He paused for a moment, glancing at Akabane again. He should report all this to the teacher but...if he did Akabane might-no-he would no doubt get in trouble. He knew the teachers, as well as his other classmates, were just itching to get the redhead in trouble to get him kicked out of A-class...Asano felt guilty remembering not to long ago that was his goal as well..to rid the class of the redhead, but now he couldn't bear to go to school without the fool being there,

Wait what...

...He knew that his teachers would jump at the chance-at this chance-to suspend him for such a thing.

With a long sigh and the shake of his head, Asano replied bitterly to Ren, "Handle this by yourselves. I'm not your leader anymore," Ren stared at Asano for a moment before giving a quiet nodded.

"I'll make sure Akabane isn't pulled into this." Ren whispered, "As the new leader I promise you that." Asano thanked him for that with a nod as Ren stepped away returning to the rest of the big four. "Let's go, gentlemen, we have a little traitor to deal with," Ren spoke with dark brown eyes as he glared at the girl.

Asano watched them drag her away while she loudly protested.

He turned to the redhead who was still holding his niece tightly as if he were afraid of losing her again. "What happened to Alex," Asano questioned carefully noting the words coming out of his mouth.

As if a light had been switched on Karma's body stiffened and that familiar dark look in the redhead's eyes appeared one more as he looked at Asano.

"He got away…" He admitted bitterly. "I turned my back for a second and that idiot made a break for it. I was…..to slow.." Karma muttered and it was then Asano's eyes drew down to the large gash in Karma's left leg. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep but Asano now took note of how Karma was struggling to stand up.

His eyes widened as Karma gave him a weak smile and the flash of red was sent to the ground Asano merely catching Chisa in the nick of time.

"Uncle!" She screamed and Karma sat up letting out a pained laugh as he grabbed the wound.

"I'm fine ...just stings a bit." He lied….and Asano knew that. Akabane was always good at taking a lie and making it believable...but he understood why he'd do such a thing now.

Asano set Chisa down and took out his phone immediately dialing something, Karma gave him a look. "What are you doing you, idiot,"

"I'm calling an ambulance. That wound is severe and you're losing blood." Asano said trying to sound calm not taking his eyes off Karma as he held the phone to his ear. "Yes, I need an ambulance for-"

"I'm fine I don't need it." Karma budded in,

It was then Asano covered the speaker of his phone and he glared at Karma. What he did next surprised Karma,

"You are hurt you, idiot! If you don't let me help you're going to die!" Karma could only stare at him in disbelief at the strawberry blonde's sudden concern for him. Asano's expression softened a bit, "You took care of me, now stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you." He said quietly and not bothering to wait for a response Asano went back to the phone,

"I need an ambulance here right away." He gave the address and location all the while giving Karma a look of concern. Once he got off the phone he walked over to Karma and stared at the wound on his leg. The redhead looked deathly pale, that wasn't good at all…

Asano suddenly removed his shirt causing the redhead to blush furiously, "W-what are you doing you, idiot?!" Asano knelt at Karma's side and took his shirt wrapping it around the wound tightly ignoring the redheads wincing, "Stop being so childish, I left my coat back at the school and I need something to wrap your wound so you don't bleed out."

Chisa smiled behind the two, "I'm glad my uncle has such a caring boyfriend." She beamed and Asano looked at her then at Karma who was giving him the same shocked and bashful expression he had with a hint of blush as he tried not to eye Asano's physique which was slightly less muscular than his own body.

"Ugh-we-we're not-" Asano began

"Oh I love my boyfriend so much~" Karma teased and Asano shoved him and the redhead laughed but also winced.

"Shut up you idiot, you know it's not like that," Asano said glaring at Karma.

"It could be~" Asano gave him a look,

"I think you suffered a head injury as well as a leg injury. So sad, I'll have to notify the ambulance of this." Karma rolled his eyes with a playful grin on his lips.

"Whatever ace-kun." He replied staring at the boy as his eyelids began to droop shut..."Asano-kun...you...know...your eyes...there so...pretty.."

THUD

"KARMA!"


	31. Chapter 30 It's okay to love

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 30**_

 _ **It's okay to love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Beep…..Beep….Beep….Beep….

I watch his stilled figure intently as his chest raised and fell gently his ears listening to the beeping sound from the machine the only thing calming my rising anxiety,

 _Akabane please be okay._

I was sitting at his side my blue sports shirt taken off and thrown away while the nurses gave me a white T-shirt to wear since I was shirtless, something about public indecency,

I didn't care I'm just glad they wrapped Akabane's wound and it stopped bleeding,

A little whisper said in the back of my head as I watched him sleep.

Chisa was at his bedside not once taking her eyes off Karma. I can't imagine how worried she must feel.

I glanced in her direction those amber eyes held the same concern I briefly remember Akabane having when I was injured awhile ago.

"Chisa," I gently said she briefly looked at me before her eyes returned to her resting uncle. "Would you like a snack?" I suggested with a soft voice.

Without looking at me, she replied, "I can't leave his side." I couldn't help but smile at how much she cared for him.

At least she wasn't afraid to show it.

I stood up from my stiff hospital chair, "it's been 2 hours and you haven't eaten anything. I'll go get you something to eat and you can guard Ak-um-Karma. You can guard Karma while I'm gone, that sound good?"

She nodded and as I went to the door I heard over my shoulder, "thank you for caring about my uncle Karma so much uncle Asano." I felt myself blush,

I'm not related to her or Akabane (thank god). The only way I'd be her uncle is if I were to… dare I think it… Marry Akabane,

A chill runs down my spine as the thought crosses my mind. As I leave the hospital room I remind myself she's simply a child and doesn't know the weight of the words coming out of her mouth.

I head down the hall past various rooms of patients complaining and others calling for the nurse while some whined about the long wait. It was a nice change of base compared to the uncomfortable silence in Akabane's room. I've never minded the silence much before, but now it seems almost unruly.

Now that I think about it ever since I'd began hanging around Akabane I found myself listening to music when I do homework compared to the comfortable silence I had become accustomed to.

as I made my way to the edge of the hallway I made a right turn into a small room with 3 machines, a soda machine to the right with varies of soda's to choose from a caffeine machine to the left and tucked in the middle,

ah-ha the snack machine.

I glanced at the soda machine thinking Chisa may be thirsty as well. I took out some Yen coins and looked at the soda choices first, darn I wish I had asked her what she liked...I suppose I'll just have to take a guess...

 _what is Akabane's favorite flavor?_

A voice rang in the back of my mind once more. Such a pointless question yet it enlightened me...

I may have grown closer to Akabane but I hardly knew anything about his personal life aside from the issue with his niece that's been going on. I can't even recall his favorite color or drink or even his favorite songs. What kind of friend am I let alone boyfriend material

-Wait what-

I shook my head filing the thought away for now. I should get to know Akabane better once this is all over. My eyes traced the many drinks none of them really pegged me as something Chisa would like.

My violet eyes landed on the small strawberry milk jug at the bottom of the machine the last one too. Without much thought, I placed the coin in the machine put in the numbers and grabbed the small milk container once it fell down.

I grabbed some chips from the snack machine after that and tucked them into a bag that was provided on the opposite wall before exiting the small room.

Again my eyes trace the halls of the hospital and I question why I suddenly feel so anxious...

My gaze drops to the floor as I continue and the redheads face appears in my mind and I can't hold back the smile forming on my lips and my heart racing.

 _THUMP_

My bag falls to the ground and my head jerks up, ready to tell whoever bumped into me to watch where the hell they were going,

that was until I caught the pair of scarlet eyes looking-no glaring at me a pained smile behind that face mask of his and the familiar red locks of hair tucked under the black hoodie.

We just stood there for a few minutes giving each other death stares. If it weren't for the setting I'd beat the hell out of this fool, he hurt Karma...he hurt my-

"Well well well, look who it is, Mr. perfect. You'd be wise to stay away from Chisa if you know what's good for you." I furrowed my brows a burning glow in my violet eyes as I looked at him and growled back,

"No. It is in your best interest if you stayed away from my Karma." He raised his brow amused,

"YOUR Karma? Oh, that's hilarious. The nerds protecting the jock, how cute. Well, this isn't some damn fairy tale. You're little happily ever after won't last long so enjoy it while it lasts."

He patted me on the shoulder and walked past me like a cold breeze. I clenched my fist and my teeth, "Alex." I said sternly turning to face him as he looked over his shoulder.

I stood their fist at my side,

I knew who this man was,

I knew what he'd done

I knew how much Akabane hated him,

I knew he was insane,

But I wasn't afraid of this fool,

"I'll do anything to protect Akabane and Chisa, so if you fucking dare come near them again," I paused allowing a crooked smile on my lips and that dark flare to enter my eyes, the same look I had back when I had a burning passion for E-class

but this time...

it was...different,

"I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." He let out an empty laugh before walking away without another word...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back," I announced as I opened the door to Akabane's room as I entered I heard a

"Welcome back ace-kun~" and it nearly made my heart skip as I saw the tired amber eyes looking at me from the bed and a Chisa who had fallen asleep on his lap.

I set down the bag on one of the tables and walked over to Akabane who was laying back against the bed that was at an angle since the nurse had risen it up earlier.

"How are you feeling?" I asked not realizing the words I was speaking until Akabane replied with,

"Oh? Ace-kun cares about me suddenly? I must be in heaven~" I roll my eyes ignoring the blush on my cheeks as I sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Just answer the question, you idiot," I say with a cold expression, I decided it was best not to notify him of Alex. He needed to rest right now, not stress.

"Yes, I am feeling fine babe~" My face burns a bright red as I jump to my feet.

"W-w-what-d-don't call me that you idiot!" What is this fool thinking calling me something like that! Doesn't he know what that means?! Honestly, he's such an idiot...

I hear him laugh, "Sorry, I just wanted to see that cute blush of yours." He admitted and I roll my eyes again.

"Akabane," I begin my mouth suddenly dry. Bumping into Alex caused me to remember something he'd said earlier to Akabane.

"Hm?" He asked looking up at me with his brow raised.

I sat back down leaning forward so I could make eye contact with him, he looked at me with that lazy look in his amber eyes strains of red falling in front of his eyes and some color had returned to his face as I eyed the blood bag and the IV going into his arm as it rested on the bed.

"Ealier-and you don't have to answer this if you do not wish, I know it's personal-but, Alex...he called you something..." I paused Akabane already seemed uneasy and I questioned if I should continue but after a moment he looked at me and I proceeded, "Yowai, that's what he called you...what...is it? I mean-"

"It's my name." Akabane cut me off and I found myself staring at him in disbelief.

"Come again?" I asked unsure of it I heard that right. With a long sigh, his head turns to me and with a serious face he says,

"It's my name, my name is Yowai Akabane."

I blinked a few times baffled, "W-w-wait what? Bu-but I thought your name was Karma." He let out an empty laugh.

"I gave myself that name, that's why it's so American." That made sense, I always wondered that.

"Please, enlighten me if you wish." Karma gave me a soft smile as if he knew he could trust me.

"When I was born, my parents saw my brother as the strongest in the family and me as the weakling when I was a child. Hell, they didn't even give me a chance to be born before pronouncing I was weak. When I was born they named me Akabane Yowai. Yowai means weak, powerless and vulnerable. I was so emotional as a child that they kept the name...however as I got older I became stronger despite what my parents thought of me and I hated my name...so...one day...I changed my name to Karma...and...when I moved to the new school," He paused looking at me with a humorous smile.

"Back when your dad used to be in charge," I tensed him but continued to listen, "I started telling the teachers my name was Karma, and since my parents didn't give a damn about me I changed the files so that they couldn't call my bluff. Eversense then I've been going by Karma Akabane..."

I didn't speak, I didn't know what to say-what could I say...

He managed to sit up and shook his head no when I tried pushing him back down. He looked at me with that serious look in his eyes and it was then I trusted the words he said next whole heartedly,

"I chose Karma because it means to do good things and they come back to you, do bad things and they'll come back to you. I'm my family's Karma and one day I'm gonna make them pay for all the shit they did to me and Chisa."


	32. Chapter 31 Their Deal

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry Chapter 31**_

 _ **Their Deal**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 weeks later….

"Does anyone know what the answer is to this equation?" The teacher spoke from the board, two hands raised at lightning speed among the other mumbling students who were still taking some time to consider the answer.

The teacher wasn't surprised to see the two hands belonging to the redhead sitting in his desk, his legs spread under his desk while he lazily leaned on his hand as his poster was slouched with lazy eyes and a small smile.

And the strawberry blonde who compared to the redhead sat perfectly up straight, one hand placed flatly on the desk while the other raised in a perfectly straight line not slouched in the slightest, one leg folded neatly over the other as his sharp violet eyes stared completely focused on the teacher and math problem on the board.

Despite the time Asano had spent around Akabane over the field trip his manners and stature hadn't dulled in the slightest if anything it sharpened.

"Asano, Akabane, how about you two come up to the board and work out the answer you received." The teacher spoke, with a graceful touch Asano rose without a word while Akabane with a roll of his eyes stood and moved to the board where Asano was already waiting for him, a smug smile on his lips and a piece of chalk in between his fingers held out for Akabane to grab,

The redhead met his charming rivals eyes and with a chuckle took the chalk without another word and began the problem as did Asano while the students-like they had the past 2 weeks-stared in awe, not at their intelligence but how they stood nearly a feet apart at the board and neither had uttered a single comment towards the other about beating them or winning.

After Asano and Karma had returned from their school trip Karma and Asano hadn't spoken to each other much, Asano busy with catching up on work and trying to learn how to manage his much more….free…..life. On the other hand, Karma had been working diligently to gain custody of Chisa and at the end of a long two weeks, he finally had due to the evidence stacked against Alex for poor parenting and neglecting his child. That was one step-one Akabane down-and Karma was one step closer to facing the biggest obstacles of all,

His parents...Just because he had Chisa though, didn't mean Alex was down and out, Karma knew better than that and because of that he walked Chisa to school every morning not caring if he was late to school himself and Chisa knew not to dare leave the school until Karma had gotten there and he could walk her home. Some days Asano gave them rides back to Karma's apartment but that was rare because despite it all...The school didn't know about the feelings they harbored for each other and Asano ...for the time being…..was determined to keep it that way.

With the screech and a wince from the class and a hard clack against metal Karma turned on his heels with a sly grin as the students and even teacher marveled at his work while Asano just a second later gracefully placed his chalk in the metal tray so gently that you could hardly hear it as he two with grace stepped aside to show his might neater work although it was done differently than Karma they still ended up with the same answer.

The teacher looked at their work in shock and they didn't even need to hear him say it because they both knew,

"That…." The teacher spoke in a shaken voice, "Is the correct answer."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP,

The bell chimed signaling the end of class and the two gathered their things as the other students had already left.

Once the teacher himself stepped out to grab something it was then the silence between the two had been broken,

"Is Chisa doing alright?" Asano was the first to speak placing his books into his bag. With a small smile forming on his lips he let out a small chuckle and replied with,

"Since when did you care about her so much?" Karma retorted and Asano rolled his eyes chucking a pencil at the redhead who laughed in response.

"Just answer the question, you idiot."

Violet met Amber and the redhead's lips finally formed into a full-fledged smile that he could no longer hide. "She's doing fine Gakushuu."

At the mention of his first name the strawberry blonde blushed but quickly turned his head away but Karma could still see the tips of his ears turning a light pink and chuckled. "H-how...about you.." He managed through his flustered expression,

"I've been doing fine but I'm sure you've been dying without me around~" Karma teased as his smile formed into a grin. Asano didn't reply to him simply ignoring his attempt at what he wasn't sure was flirting or just the redhead trying to get on his nerves as usual.

Asano grabbed his bag slipping it on his shoulder gracefully while Karma simply flung it over his shoulder as he usually did. Just because he wore the uniform of the school (the blazer included now) didn't mean his attitude or personality changed at all.

As the pair walked into the hall it was vacant as it normally was because it was lunchtime and usually students would go out for lunch or go to the cafeteria to eat,

Karma always went out for lunch and Asano more or less followed him because _the lunchroom was much too loud_ or at least that's what he'd told Karma but he didn't believe it.

As they walked Asano suddenly brought up something Karma had completely forgotten about. "So are you going to show up for any of the practices."

Karma who was walking beside his rival, raised his brow confused. "What are you talking about?" he responded utterly confused.

Asano gave him a cold glare. "The pole toppling team, you've already missed two practice sessions." He reminded the redhead annoyed.

"Oh that, I was just doing the course to piss you off." He said grinning knowing the strawberry blonde's face was red from either Karma's smile or the fact that he admitted to not caring about the team.

SMACK

"Ouch!" Karma yelped rubbing the back of his head as Asano returned his hand to his side. "Does it upset you that much Ace-Kun," Karma groaned, damn Asano hit hard both in Karma's heart and the back of his head.

His rival didn't respond as they left the school building with the key cards they had been issued a few weeks ago. Things changed a bit since they got back from the school trip.

As they stepped outside the cold December air was causing goosebumps to appear on Karma's neck despite both the boys wearing their winter jackets.

The school grounds were laced with a thin coat of ice but still no snow despite the cold temperature.

Karma sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine, I'll make a deal with you~"

That's when Asano looked at the redhead slightly interested, if there was one thing he knew about it was deals and how to secure them but one with Akabane is anything but good news.

"What do you have in mind," Asano said almost concerned as to what he might be getting himself into. As he breathed his breath was visible in the air and the sight of his cold pink lips drove Karma insane despite not showing it on his face. He pried his eyes away from Asano's...soft...and...kissable...lips...before the boy had a chance to notice.

"Well do a race around the track," Karma said pointing at the large track field surrounded by a gate, it was next to the baseball field Karma remembered playing last year in E-class. "After school today," He clarified.

"A race, that's it?" Asano said skeptical, "Seems rather simple for someone like you."

"Well," Karma said shrugging, "I know you're a brainiac and have strategies for any kind of sport or course, this way it's just simple running and you can't brainiac yourself out of it." Asano rolled his violet eyes ignoring the redhead's snarky comment even though he had a point.

"Okay, I'm listening," Asano said some-what regretting this choice especially after seeing the redhead grin deviously,

"We'll race, one lap around the field, if you win I'll start coming to practices." He paused paying close attention to Asano's facial expression which right now was fairly calm but that raised brow showed he was also skeptical. "If I win...you have to kiss me." Karma finished almost hesitantly.

Asano's brows raised and his cheeks grew red Karma knew it wasn't because of the cold either. "W-what hell no." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away from Karma who was smiling as he leaned closer to Asano who was avoiding Karma's carious amber eyes.

"Aww why not Ace-kun~ I promise I'm a good kisser~" He whispered seductively in Asano's ear, his face burned a bright red as he jumped back creating distance between them.

"What do you even know about kissing you fool," Asano said face still very red while Karma grinned happily to see Asano blushing.

"Quite a bit actually, last year in E-class we had this teacher who knew all about kissing, she even frenched kissed Nagisa." Asano grew visibly uncomfortable,

"She kissed a student..." He said cringing,

"Yeah and then Nagisa french kissed a girl in our class too. But I don't need lessons because I already knew how to french kiss~" Asano turned on his heel and sped walked away from Karma who laughed and ran after Asano.

They left the school grounds and were not walking down the sidewalk which was void of any people compared to the busy streets filled with cars.

"Ace-kun where are you going-wait up~" Once Karma finally caught up to his rival he asked,

"So do we have a deal." It was then Asano stopped and they realized they were outside the cafe they were walking to in the first place. Asano turned to Karma with a troubled expression, his face was still red but Karma couldn't figure out if the boy was uncomfortable,

did he even want to kiss Karma?

Asano sighed, "If I win you'll start coming to practice, but if I lose all I have to do is kiss you, correct?" A little confused Karma just nodded. He hadn't expected Asano to take him up on his offer, and why had he made it sound like such a bad thing?

"Fine, but I assure you winning will be impossible for you." He replied flatly, Karma simply smiled,

"Well see~" But unlike before when Karma made a flirty remark and Asano would give him a barely visible smile this time Asano just gave a quiet nod and headed into the cafe.

Karma frowned...

as he followed Asano into the warmth of the cafe he wondered to himself uneasy,

 _Did I cross a line..._


	33. Chapter 32 Asano's troubled heart

**Bitter** _ **Sweet Rivalry chapter 32**_

 _ **Asano's troubled heart**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Their lunch was filled with an uncomfortable silence aside from the background of plates and dishes.

Once the pair returned to school and the day ended Karma stood up to go and fetch Chisa,

while he left Asano walked to the field and on his way, he ran into Ren which is where our little story picks up from,

The two friends walked to down the hallway which was deserted now, an uncomfortable silence was between the two as Asano adjusted his winter coat.

"So you're gay?" Ren broke the silence and Asano chocked on the air he gave Ren a look before clearing his throat.

"I'm not entirely sure." Ren smiled finding humor in that,

"Well, it's obvious you're sure of Akabane." Ren teased. Asano blushed furrowing his brows. The silence settled in again,

"Ren, I apologize for the cruel way I spoke to you before," Asano said addressing the situation in the alleyway, Ren looked at him for a bit before coming up with a reply,

he stopped walking and turned to Asano who had stopped walking as well. He slightly towered over the shorter boy but somehow Asano always remained intimidating however as of late, he seemed more relax and was easier to approach.

"Asano, you may not be our leader anymore but I still respect you. And I personally don't like Akabane but your my friend, and if you like him then I'll support you." Ren paused holding his chin, "Having said that, you need to stop worrying about what others think of you, and stop being so afraid to take chances because you might regret it."

Asano furrowed his brows giving Ren a look. "What are you trying to say."

Ren met his friend's eyes with a serious look, "I'm saying Akabane may know you like him but that won't stop him from giving up at some point if you don't try making a move." He adviced. "I've noticed he's been hitting on you like it's nobody's business if you don't return those actions once in a while don't you think he'll get the wrong message and leave?"

Asano stared at Ren for a bit before turning his head away from him. "No. You don't know Akabane, I don't know how but that idiot understands me, and I understand him in away." Asano's gaze dropped to the floor something Ren had never seen him do before.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Akabane, it's that he's loyal down to his core. Once he cares about someone he'll protect them and love them for as long as they're around." Asano lifted his head and found Ren staring at him baffled. "I know the real Akabane," He finished before continuing to walk down the hall hearing Ren hurry after him.

With a long sigh and a shake of his head, Ren finally replied, "I see your point." Finding it pointless to drill his points into the thick skull that was Asano's head.

They walked through the doors, the familiar chill of the evening frostbit the two boys exposed necks and hands. With a small shiver, Asano breathed a sigh a little thankful for the cold air calming the many racing thoughts in his head. They stood there in front of the field the sky had become an orange glow above them as Asano stared at it the warm yet sharp hues of the sky reminding him of Akabane's eyes.

Through frostbitten lips, he muttered, "He wanted me to kiss him."

Ren raised his brows looking at Asano who kept looking at the sky. Ren wasn't sure the red on the shorter boy's cheeks was due to the cold or the thought of Akabane and the mention of this kiss.

Uncomfortably Ren raised his brow asking, "Do you want to kiss him?" That's when Asano's body stiffened and he looked at the sky with a troubled look in his eyes as his shoulders where tense and his brows lowered in frustration.

"I..." He began, "I...don't know." Ren looked at Asano for a while before he slowly smiled.

"You'll figure it out." He said placing a hand on Asano's shoulder.

Asano met his friend's eyes and with a small smile nodded.

"Hey, Ace-kun!" The familiar voice called from behind the two boys who turned to see Karma in his cute winter coat walking up to them with a Chisa in a puffy pink winter coat sleepily on his shoulders.

Asano felt his cheeks burn red as he looked away from Akabane as he approached.

 _What's wrong with me...why do I feel so anxious...why is my heart beating so fast..._

"Not to be rude buuut can we hurry this along, I need to get Chisa home before it gets colder. Plus she's really tired," Asano had picked that much apart from the small red-haired girl falling asleep on his shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose it would be wise to hurry this along. The last thing you'd want is for her to catch a cold." Asano replied although he refrained from looking at Akabane directly,

That bothered Karma.

Karma set down Chisa on a bench and told Ren to watch her closely and that if anything happened or anyone came by to call the pair of them immediately. He would not have a repeat of what happened last time, he would protect her with his life.

Karma removed his winter coat revealing a black turtle neck and Asano felt himself blush as the black color collided nicely with the dark red hair.

He watched as the redhead wrapped his large and no doubt warm winter coat around Chisa who seemed more at ease once he did so and she relaxed again silently nodding off as Karma stepped back still keeping his eyes on her.

 _He cares for her so much. I wonder if he ever looked at me like that._

The thought was quick and meek but it was still there nonetheless and Asano had barely registered it. He found himself staring at Akabane who stood there smiling at his small niece for a bit before turning, he smiled seeing the strawberry blonde looking at him and once again it was as if they were the only two here.

It was only when Karma said in a sarcastic tone, "You gonna stare at me all night or are we going to race?" That Asano snapped from his daze.

He blinked and shook his head quickly acting as if the situation hadn't occurred at all.

"Yes, of course." He spoke turning on his heel. Karma gave one last look to Chisa as he walked off onto the field still checking over his shoulder every minute to make sure she was okay and that Ren was watching over her carefully.

Asano looked at him as they walked across the field onto the track the sounds of the glossy grass covered with ice crunched under their shoes. No doubt it would snow within the next few days if not tonight.

Asano noted in the back of his mind, he noticed Akabane's brows furrowed and his shoulders tight and he wondered if it was the agreement they had or Chisa that had him so tense.

He decided to go with the second option finding that it wasn't like Akabane to be so nervous over his own bet.

"Ren is dependable, she will be fine, I can assure you that." Asano finally spoke up, as he did Karma's head snapped towards him as if he'd just been snapped out of a gaze.

"Huh-oh. I-I hope so," As if he realized what he just said he added on, "If not I'll just beat the shit out of Ren and then you." He said his slightly sharp and purely white teeth glistened in the moonlight. Asano rolled his eyes ignoring the blush on his cheeks, grateful Aakabane couldn't see it as the sun had already begun to set and it had grown darker allowing the sky to be filled with stars.

They both stopped once their feet hit the familiar pavement suggesting they were on the track that circled the field.

"What's your plan idiot," Asano spoke, his hands in the pockets of his beige overcoat keeping them warm.

With a nonchalant shrug, Karma replied, "I thought we could do one full lap until we cross the white line over there." Karma said pointing to a large white line that crossed over the pavement a good couple feet from them.

"One lap, that's it?" Asano asked to clarify and Karma nodded.

"Yeah I can't stay out here all night, I need to get Chisa home." Asano wanted to make a witty remark about how Karma had changed but he decided it was best not to, that and he found his voice stuck in his throat as he remembered the stakes of this little race,

the stakes for him at least.

If he lost,

He would have to kiss Akabane,

"Fine, on my mark," Asano said getting into position,

"Why do you get to call it off?" Karma whined,

"Because I don't trust you not to cheat." Karma stuck his tongue out before retracting it quickly the cold proving too much for it.

"Ready, set,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

...GO...


	34. Chapter 33 Breaking point

_**Bitter Sweet Rivalry chapter 33**_

 _ **Breaking point**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

With an echoing sound of Asano's voice in the air and the sound of sneakers skidding against the pavement the two boys where off just mere shadows in the night as they flew off onto the track.

Karma was slightly ahead of Asano, the redhead was accustomed to the cold air filling his lungs as he ran compared to Asano who more or less dealt with it. He had no idea how the redhead was used to it though,

but right now he didn't care about that, the only thing he cared about was winning this race...

 _but do I even want to win this race? Do I want to lose?_

The voice echoed in his head, he quickly shook his head violently before powering through the cold in his lungs and gaining a few feet from Akabane who laughed allowed saying some sort of witty remark about Asano being a tryhard but the strawberry blonde didn't hear it, he was to busy focusing and the wind in his ears blocked out any other distractions...

still, as he ran, as the cold wind bit his face like frosty needles he couldn't keep his mind clear like he always had, his mind was cluttered with unanswered questions,

not about Akabane but about himself,

 _What do I want...what is Akabane to me...do I really want this? I don't know how to feel..._

In that small time frame, Akabane had managed to move in front of Asano by an inch and Asano couldn't close the distance as they hit the halfway mark.

His heart was racing and he felt panicked at the redhead become further away from him.

 _No...I have to win this...I have to win this...I can't lose to him again I refuse!_

 _But is that the real reason I'm trying so hard to win against him? Do I want to kiss Akabane...do I long for the touch of his soft lips...or..._

 _Am I just..._

Asano's eyes widened, "Scared..." He muttered through a breathless run and at that moment he chucked his winter coat off and sped up his pace quickening so fast he passed by Karma who had let his guard down,

"Huh-Ace-kun wait up-ah!" He yelped slipping on some ice but Asano didn't stop merely glancing back and seeing the redhead get to his feet with no problem.

He saw the finish line and as he approached the thoughts in his mind grew louder so loud he winced as if they where real.

 _Is this what you want...Is this what you want..._

 _Don't you want to kiss him? Don't you like him!_

 _What are you doing?! What are you doing?!_

 _I. CAN'T. LOSE._

He sped across the white line and it was then he knew it was over as he stopped running and stood there taking in heavy breaths,

not much long after he heard another pair of shoes running up to him before coming to a stop with equally heavy breaths. He didn't want to face him, he was afraid of the look he had on his face,

disappointed? Hurt? Angry?

He couldn't look at him, instead, he looked forward and stared at the ground in front of him. "Hey," Karma spoke through heavy breaths and Asano refused to turn around, he couldn't figure out if the boy was mad at him or not,

suddenly something was thrown at him and he blinked realizing it was his coat, it was then he finally looked at the redhead and he was...

...Smiling...why...hadn't he just beat him in this bet? That meant he wouldn't get his kiss...that meant he had to do what Asano said so...why...was he so happy...

"You dropped this Ace-kun." Asano furrowed his brows.

"Why are you smiling, you lost." Asano finally spoke, Karma laughed,

"Because I knew I'd lose." He admitted and Asano's eyes grew wide,

"W-what do you mean you knew you'd lose?!" The strawberry blonde blurted out and Karma wiped some sweat from his face wondering if he'd get sick due to this.

"Because," He said pausing with a grin on his face and that playful look in his amber eyes that Asano adored-wait adored? "I knew if I put something like a kiss on the line you would let me win over your dead body." Asano blushed hands turning into a fist at his side.

"You mean this was a little prank of yours?!" Karma shrugged,

"Kinda," He sighed turning his back to Asano who silently demanded an explanation but didn't receive one. "Well, you won fair and square so I'll be at practice tomorrow Ace-kun." He said waving goodnight to his blushing rival.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asano stands in the shower allowing the hot water to hit his face and soak his hair, the hot steam feels good around him and helps to relax him a bit...he got home so late his father had already gone to bed so the mansion-er-house was quiet.

The only sound he could hear was that of the shower running as the water hit the shower tiles. Asano with a long sigh looked through the fogged up glass barely able to see his reflection,

the violet eyes that stared back at him looked uncertain and troubled.

It was 10:30 at night, and he'd been standing in the shower for a good hour because the sound and heat that came from it was the only thing that could relax him currently, that and he couldn't sleep. He was hardly sleepy at all,

he was never filled with this much insomnia before, there were only a few times he was and they were rare. But even then, they never made him feel this...

...restless...

it's as if his heart wouldn't stop racing and his hands couldn't stop trembling...his eyes dropped to the floor and he finally turned off the shower.

He opened the glass door that kept the shower closed as he stepped out into his bathroom and drying himself off before pulling some grey sweatpants on and a long-sleeved white shirt with a U-neck.

As he tossed the damp towel into the hamper after drying his hair off he stepped out of the bathroom walking down the hall the wood felt cold against his hot feet,

he opened the door to his room, it was large and dark,

he flipped the switch so it was lit up now. The large black canopy bed sturred up some memories of when Karma had taken care of him..his eyes remained glue to those white bed sheets and he could practically see Karma sitting at his side like he did that day, caring for him despite Asano rejecting such hidden kindness.

The strawberry blonde closed his door and walked across his room that he noticed suddenly was fairly large and...

...empty...

the walls didn't really have anything on them aside for some ugly looking paintings, nothing taking up space from the room aside from his bed and a dresser on the opposite side of the room and just the small desk beside his bed with the laptop he used for school work,

as he stared looked around his room, he recalled Akabane's bedroom that was completely different from his.

It was smaller yes but coizer...and it felt warm, he remembered the walls were covered in posters of the redhead's favorite bands and comic books while dressers and items he collected took up space in the rest of his room that while was small, he still kept neat...

Asano shook his head once more with more force this time. Why was Akabane on his mind? Why did everything remind himself of the annoying redhead?

Asano's shoulders slouched as he walked over to the large window that was covered up, he pulled back the white curtain peering outside at the lit-up city and he could barely hear the sounds of cars as they drove by unannounced as to where they might be headed at such a late hour.

He scratched at his head groaning now as he stepped away from the window and made his way to his bed sitting down on the edge just as he had he saw a notification on his phone pop up, nothing important simply an update about something school-related.

However as he disregarded that he went into his contacts unaware of the action he was doing, he searched threw them all seeing very few names one of them being Ren of course but when he finally got to the K's and found it was empty he furrowed his brows and frowned.

 _I never got Akabane's cellphone number._

He'd realized as he set his phone down beside the laptop. He learned forward rubbing his face,

 _ugh...why can't I relax? Why am I so stiff...why am I so uneasy?_

 _"Do you want to kiss him?"_

Ren's question echoed in his head, the question, the choice the decision he'd made the words Akabane said,

he'd been thinking over it for hours and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block it out, he couldn't figure it out...he couldn't...

 _No..._

Asano suddenly sat up eyes wide...he finally realized or rather, he'd known all along, bad knew he was afraid to accept it...he knew he liked Akabane, he knew he liked Karma, he knew what the word like meant, however, he was afraid to truely accept the feelings that came with it. Akabane had accepted it so easily...not phased by the mention of a kiss while Asano was because a kiss to him meant truely accepting those feelings for someone and embracing them...

he...

"I like him..." The words slipped from his parted lips as he stared at his floorboards in a daze. Suddenly he stood up and raced to his closet grabbing his socks and pulling some brown boots over them before grabbing his coat and leaving his room without even turning the light off..

As he ran outside he could hear the sound of his light snow crunching under his boots and realized the snowflakes falling around him. It had become much colder now...it would be wise to call for a ride but Asano couldn't stand around and wait...

no instead his legs took him out of the estate and he knew where he was going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He climbed the stairs and pressed the doorbell

 _Bzzzzz_

He stared at the door with great desperation,

No answer, he pressed it again,

 _Bzzzzz_

Asano stood there for a momment...about to press it for a third time before he heard shuffling from inside and he felt himself freeze, he could only stare at the closed door as he heard movement from behind the door,

it was nostalgic to the time when he was anxious the first time he came here.

The door knob twisted and when it opened, standing in the dim light of the apartment was the redhead in his black turtle neck and grey pants. He looked at Asano perplexed with messy red hair covering his face,

Asano felt his heart race as the redhead stared at him waiting for an explanation as to why his rival was on his doorstep on such a cold night at 11:40 pm no less.

Asano parted his lips and attempted to speak but no words came out, he glanced down at his shaking hands,

"Is everything alright Asano?" He heard Karma ask from above him.

That's when he finally broke,

his head shot up and he shook it violently, "No...no everything is not alright..." He said fist clenched at his side as tears threatened his eyes..."I-I've never felt this way about anyone before...Karma.." He choked on his words..

"I-I've never felt this strongly for anyone in my life...and I-I don't understand these feelings...it-it hurts...it hurts when you're apart from me...it hurts when you don't look at me...it hurts when someone else flirts with you..." Asano's head lowered as the tears dripped from his face onto the porch...he finally said the thing that had been on his mind all day...as he looked up to meet Karma who was just staring at him with wide eyes in shock.

"It hurts that you won't kiss me..." Karma swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt the blush on his cheeks appear.

"Oh...Gakashuu.." He said quietly as the strawberry blonde began to sob covering his face.

"Why do you have to tease me like this Karma...its so frustrating..." Karma looked at him...he stepped onto the porch and grabbed Gakashuu's wrist with one hand and pulling the boys chin up so he could meet Karma's eyes.

"D-don't look at me you idiot...I-I don't-I-I can't..." Karma smiled pulling his vulnerable rival into a gentle hug, Asano stood there shocked, but he couldn't move..

"It's okay to cry Gakashuu," Karma whispered, "I cried too...I know how it feels to have feelings that you don't understand, I know how it feels when they hurt you..." Asano didn't reply only allowing his head to rest in the arch of Karma's neck as the tears flowed out,

Karma just stood there holding Gakashuu for awhile...until he finally stopped crying and pulled away from his rival wiping his eyes. Karma smiled at his rival placing his hands on the strawberry blondes shoulders and planting a gentle kiss on Gakashuu's cheek before pulling away.

His rival just looked at him with a tired look in his eyes but smiled,

"How about you come inside? It's cold out here." Karma said tracing a thumb across Asano's cheek the place where he'd kissed him.

"I should be going home," Asano spoke attempting to pull away put Karma wouldn't let him. The pair gazed into each other's eyes and Asano saw the serious look in the redheads gentle and warm amber eyes.

"It's way to late out, and It's snowing I refuse to let you walk home." Asano furrowed his brows.

"Your not the boss of me and your not my boyfriend," Asano stated.

"But I love you, and I care about you so you're not walking home this late." A full blush covered Asano's face as he tried to look away but Karma kept his head in place with his free hand as he gripped his rival's chin.

"Y-You ca-can't just say things like that." He stammered,

"Why not? It's how I feel about you," Karma said with a gentle smile and all Asano could do was stare into the redhead's eyes. "If you stay the night here, I promise I won't try anything funny, you have my word," Karma said and for some reason Asano trusted him,

his eyes finally fell from Karma's and he muttered, "F-fine...you idiot.." Karma chuckled, "You're such a tsundere Ace-kun. Come inside it's getting colder out here." Asano didn't make any attempts to disagree with him because frankly, he didn't have the energy for it.

So...he just followed the redhead into his apartment, and as the redhead closed the door he turned to Asano saying in a hushed tone, "Chisa is asleep in her room,"

He nodded his body swaying and Karma sat him down on his red couch that was surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm sorry for waking you.." Asano managed as he removed his winter coat showing his long-sleeved white shirt. Karma smiled, he seemed way more mellow and relaxed in the evenings Asano noticed.

The redhead rolled his eyes still maintaining that smile. "I was already awake, I couldn't sleep myself. You arrived while I was reading so it took me a minute." Asano raised an eyebrow sleepily,

"You actually read?" Karma chuckled,

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am Ace-kun." He muffled a yawn as he asked,

"What were you reading?" Karma picked up the book from the table,

"Romeo and Juliet." He said putting the book away in a box next to the coffee table. He stood up, "You know the book isn't as sappy as I thought it be, it's actually quite-" Karma stood and smiled seeing his rival had already fallen asleep sitting up. "You're so much more tolerable when your asleep~" He whispered as he gently layed Asano down placing a pillow under his head before fetching a blanket from the hall closet and placing it over Asano who stirred a bit but did not wake.

Karma merely just looked at him and with a smile leaned down pushing back his bangs and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Gakashuu."


	35. My final update

Dear readers, I will not be updating on any longer nor will I be making any new fanfictions on here. I will however continue to update Sargent Akabane and Bitter Sweet Rivalry on my wattpad which you can find

here: user/GamingTiger15

My name on wattpad is: themysteriousauthor18

I will leave those stories on here however I will not update them on any longer. I hope you all understand my dear readers and if you wish to continue reading please look for those stories on Wattpad (you do not need an account to read it) I thank you all for your continued support and for making the years I'd had here on this site amazing.

Thank you all :) and I hope that you will continue to support me on Wattpad,

This is my final message on here so

Thank you for reading my lovely readers

-Author-chan.


End file.
